Depressed
by LarasAfrilia1771
Summary: [EPILOG END]Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama Luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat Sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti Luhan? HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/BINHWAN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 1

Tittle : Depressed

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( iKON )

A/N : Setelah ber abad abad saya hiatus, akhirnya saya bisa kembali nulis ff di ffn ini. Who are You Mr Oh? Nya udah di update ditambah dengan ff baru ini. Oke lah gak perlu banyak basa basi lagi mending baca aja yang minat, yang bisanya hanya nge bash tanpa kritik mending jauh - jauh dari gw. Karena author di sini butuh saran dan masukkan yang membangun untuk kelanjutan cerita itu sendiri. Disini tanpa ada unsur menjelek – jelekkan para cast, soalnya kalo gak di jelek – jelekkin karakternya jadi gak seru.

Cast milik yang punya, gw Cuma minjem doang kecuali Sehun punya gw ^_^

#Backsound Ding Ding Ding Tuyulllll ~~~~~

Summary

Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama Luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat Sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap _depresi_ seperti Luhan?

Sehun menatap malas makanannya. Sedari tadi ia tak bernafsu sedikitpun untuk merasakan hidangan lezat dihadapannya. Sehun sangat tak bernafsu apalagi setelah kedua orangtuanya sepakat menjodohkan dirinya dengan putra dari kerabat mereka.

Jujur Sehun bukan anak yang pembangkang seperti Chanyeol sang hyung. Ia sangat penurut bahkan untuk perjodohan seperti ini. Namun, hal yag paling ia bingungkan adalah kenapa namja pilihan orangtuanya itu harus Luhan?.

"Eomma tak mau tahu, tanpa penolakkan besok keluarga Han akan datang kesini" Ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut sang eomma. Sehun pasrah, meski ia sangat mengelak untuk ini.

Sehun membuang napas berat, andai kalian tahu sosok Luhan adalah namja pengidap depresi bahkan sudah berulang kali ia membantu terapi namja itu untuk bisa sembuh. Namun nyatanya setelah lama melakoni itu tak ada sedikitpun perkembangan yang terjadi. Luhan menjadi lebih membangkang juga kepribadiannya malah semakin buruk.

Namja bernama Oh Sehun sudah matang dalam segi apapun. Ekonomi menjamin karena ia telah bekerja selama tiga tahun sebagai dokter spesialis saraf di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Seoul. Fisikpun rasanya sudah, mengingat umurnya yang telah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun. Namun mentalnya entah kenapa menjadi menciut saat ia harus menikah dengan seorang Luhan.

"Eomma tahu bukan Luhan itu seperti apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya. Nyonya Oh menghela napas sesaat sebelum menjawab "Ne, eomma sangat tahu. Jadi eomma minta kau jaga baik – baik Luhan, jangan sampai ia menjadi tak mau menikah denganmu dan juga besok kau harus bersikap baik" Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia sudah besar tak perlu menerima nasihat seperti tadi. Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin menikah dengan Luhan yang mengidap kelabilan sifat yang tinggi. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun pasrah, mengelakpun rasanya mustahil mengingat kedua orangtuanya adalah kerabat dekat keluarga Wu.

Sehun hanya menghela napas panjang, melanjutkan sesi makan malam keluarganya dengan tenang. Sehun tak tahu apakah ia bisa melakukan ini semua, mengingat Luhan pernah menjadi kekasih sang Hyungnya saat di SHS. Ya lihat saja nanti.

Pintu bercat itu ia buka perlahan. Pintu kamar milik sang hyung tak dikunci sehingga ia bisa masuk leluasa seperti ini.

Sehun menatap hyungnya yang nampak sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di meja kerjanya. Seulas senyum tipis didapatkannya tak kala tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kemarilah"

Sehun menurut, berjalan lebih masuk ke dalam ruangan yang nampak sangat tertata dengan baik. Ia melangkah mendekati meja tersebut, sedangkan Chanyeol nampak menutup layar LCD dan memijit sebentar pelipisnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah tahu?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa bergumam dengan punggung yang meyender pada kursi. Sehun tersenyum sebelum melanjutkannya " Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya sambil fokus menatap gerak gerik hyungnya, melupakan bahwa Chanyeol sendiri pasti merasa kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik" Sehun mendengus, ia pikir hyungnya akan meberontak dan mencegah dirinya untuk menikahi Luhan mengingat Chanyeol pernah bercerita bahwa ia sangat mencintai Luhan.

"-Luhan bukan anak yang seperti itu. Sebelum kedua orangtuanya meninggal ia tak seperti sekarang, aku yakin" Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk tegap, tersenyum simpul setelah mengatakannnya.

"-Mau aku ceritakan lagi?"

Sehun segera menggeleng, ia tak mau sungguh dan rasanya ia tak tetarik sedikitpun terhadap Luhan.

"-Luhan itu anak yang baik percaya padaku. Hanya butuh waktu saja untuk membuatnya kembali seperti dulu" ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun yakin hyungnya tahu banyak tentang Luhan. Sehun merasa kasihan terhadap hyungnya dan bertanya – tanya kenapa bukan hyungnya saja yang dijodohkan dengan Luhan?.

"Hyung kenapa kau tak mencoba membantuku" Sehun berbicara dengan menggerutu menghentak – hentakkan kakinya di lantai, tanda jika ia kesal. Chanyeol menggeleng melihat kelakukan sang dongsaeng yang terlihat kekanakkan, ingat Sehun telah berumur duapuluh lima tahun.

"Membantu apa?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun jengah, seharusnya ia tahu jika ia mengeluh dengan ini "-Hyung tak akan membantu membatalkannya, sudahlah Sehun kau terlalu pemilih dan Luhan itu cocok denganmu, percayalah" setelah apa yang diucapkan sang hyung akhirnya Sehun hanya menghela napas berat, dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum simpul kearahanya.

"Ingin pergi ke club?"

Sehun yang terdiam sontak berfikir, Chanyeol tersenyum misterius seraya menggoda Sehun untuk ikut dengannya.

"Apa kedua dokter ini diperbolehkan pergi ke tempat itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat – buat. Membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Sesekali boleh lah, dokter juga butuh hiburan"

"Ya, ya kajja"

_Depressed_

Lantai dansa club itu dipenuhi oleh orang – orang yang meliuk - liukkan tubuhnya di sana. Sesekali menyenggol satu sama lain namun tak membuat mereka menyerah untuk menyudahi itu, malah semakin minikmati musik yang berputar memekakkan telinga.

Luhan menatap remang – remang disekitarnya, kesadaraannya sudah di ambang karena pengaruh alkohoh yang telah ditenggak sebelumnya. Namja cantik itu menikmati musik yang berputar seraya menyeimbangankan tubuhnya yang bisa kapan saja ambruk.

Dunia malam seperti inilah yang Luhan suka, penuh kebebasan juga sensasi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sehingga ia bisa merasakan arti dirinya sekarang, bebas juga bergairah.

Luhan tersenyum bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mengikuti alunan musik disana. Merasakan suara dengung yang membuatnya merasa tak menapak di lantai sedikitpun.

Mobil sport mewah itu berhenti di pekarangan club mewah di pusat kota. Kedua namja itu turun dari mobil membuat banyak pasang mata menatap takjub kearahnya. Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan beriringan untuk masuk ke dalam, menghiraukan banyak yeoja dengan pakaian tak senonoh di sekitarnya.

Mereka duduk di kursi _bartender_ lalu memesan minumannya masing – masing. Chanyeol menatap kesekeliling hinggan matanya tak sengaja menatap seseorang yang sedang berdansa di tengah kerumunan itu. Mata itu menatap lekat jika ia tak salah melihat. Sehun yang melirik ke arah sang hyung sontak mengikuti tatapannya. Hingga mata elang itu melebar melihat siapa yang berada di sebrang sana.

"Hyung"

Chanyeol tak membalas ucapan itu mengingat musik yang berputar sangat keras sekali. Sehun merasa risih saat matanya menatap Luhan yang sedang menari bersamaan dengan tangan namja – namja nakal yang berusaha melecehkannya. Entah mempunyai inisiatif dari mata Sehun mulai melangkah cepat, mendekat ke arah namja itu kemudian berusaha menariknya keluar.

Luhan yang linglung hanya bisa pasrah saat lengannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Hingga akhirnya ia tak lagi berada di kerumunan itu dan sekarang berdiri di sisi dan berhadapan dengan seorang namja.

Luhan melebarkan matanya dan sontak ingin melarikan diri. Namun sebelum Luhan melakukan itu tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun sehingga membuatnya mau tak mau harus berhadapan lagi dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"WAEEEE?"

Sehun menatap datar Luhan yang berteriak dihapannya. Alih – alih menjawab Sehun malah menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu. Luhan memberontak saat lengannya di geret paksa oleh Sehun yang entah akan membawanya kemana, yang jelas Luhan sangat kaget mengetahui jika Sehun berada di tempat ini.

Mereka berhenti di dalam toilet, cengkraman Sehun pada tangannya mulai mengendur meski tangan itu masih memegang lengannya. Luhan mendengus, kepalanya sedikit pusing tadi dan sekarang ditambah dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Luhan seraya menyandar pada tembok tak menatap mata Sehun yang menyiratkan kekesalan.

Sehun tak habis pikir jika ia harus menikah dengan namja seperti ini. bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangganya nanti jika pendampingnya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak pantas berada disini" Ucap Sehun saat itu, mulai mendekat kearah Luhan yang menunduk entah kenapa. Luhan mendengus, ia tak ingin berdebat sekarang, kepalanya sangat pusing juka entah kenapa hawa disini terasa sangat panas.

"Apa urusanmu heh? Menyusahkan saja" Luhan mulai melangkah menjauh, berjalan sempoyongan hingga tak sengaja dirinya terjatuh beberapa langkah dari Sehun.

Sehun yang melihatnya segera membantu Luhan berdiri, dan disaat itulah ia menyadari jika tubuh Luhan sangat mungil untuk ukuran seorang namja. Luhan meringis merasakan Lututnya yang sangat sakit. Namja cantik yang pada dasarnya bersifat kerasa kepala mencoba untuk melepaskan rangkulan Sehun pada pinggangnya, ia tak butuh belas kasihan pikir Luhan.

Namun disaat itulah kepalanya terasa sakit. Luhan memegangi kepalanya, melangkah perlahan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Hingga dirasa tubuhnya mulai tak mampu menompang berat badannya sendiri hingga membuatnya oleng yang terjatuh di lantai lorong tersebut.

"Dasar keras kepala" celetukkan Sehun membuat namja yang tengah berdiri itu menggerutu, ia memang keras kepala dan semua ini adalah bawaan lahir. Suara kikikkan Luhan menyapa gendang telinga namja yang lebih tinggi itu. Menatap aneh seorang yang tengah mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu olehnya. Sehun memegang pinggang ramping tersebut, lalu membalikkannya agar berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya.

"MWO?, kau menatapku seperti itu. Ingin membunuhku? SILAHKAN~" Luhan berucap sambil tertawa lepas dan Sehun semakin yakin jika Luhan makin tidak waras setelah selesai dari terapinya beberapa bulan lalu. Sehun berfikir jika Wufan sang hyung tak dapat mencegah apa yang Luhan kehendak, dan ia yakin Wufan kualahan dengan sifat Luhan.

Luhan masih tertawa terbahak – bahak membuat Sehun jengah dengan kelakuannya. Dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh itu ke pundaknya, membuat Sehun terlihat seperti penculik anak berusia lima tahun. Suara pekikkan keras diterimanya, tangan Luhan memukul punggungnya bertubi – tubi namun tak membuat Sehun bersuka rela menurunkan tubuh mungil yang berada di pundak. Mencoba menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang mengarah ke arah mereka, termasuk Chanyeol yang tersenyum di dalam mobil saat Sehun mulai memasukkan Luhan secara paksa kedalamnya.

"DIAMMM" Sehun menyentak Luhan yang terus memberontak di jok belakang berasa Sehun. Chanyeol yang mulai meyalakan mesin sedikit melirik melalui kaca spion. Bayangan masa lalu melintas cepat dipikirannya. Namja tinggi itu tak habis pikir mantannya akan dipersunting oleh dongsaengnya sendiri dalam waktu dekat.

"Hyung, antarkan aku ke aparthement" Chanyeol menyetujuinya dan mulai menjalakan mobil tersebut, sesekali terkikik melihat Sehun yang berusaha membuat Luhan tak memberontak lagi. Suara teriakkan Luhan sungguh membuatnya ingin tertawa apalagi ditambah dengan makian Luhan pada Sehun yang membuat dirinya hampir terbahak sambil menyetir.

Mobil mewah itu terparkir di halaman depan gedung tersebut. Sehun melirik Luhan yang nampak damai terlelap di bangku. Chanyeol berdeham membuat Sehun kembali tersadar dan sontak menggendong Luhan yang terlelap untuk masuk ke aparthementnya.

"Mobilmu bagamaina?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun membenarkan gendongannya sesaat sebelum menjawab "Aku meninggalkannya di sini, tenang saja" Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian pergi dari hadapannya. Sehun menatap mobil yang tengah meninggalakan bangunan aparthement tersebut, menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arahnya. Sehun yakin hyungnya sedikit sedih, mengingat Luhan mantan namjachingunya yang akan dipersunting oleh dongsaengnya sendiri.

Sehun sedikit tersentak, gurauan seseorang membuatnya kembali tersadar. Sehun mulai melangkah ke dalam sedangkan Luhan terus saja bergumam takk jelas juga sesekali memanggil – manggil namanya. Sehun menggeleng masih berjalan hingga pintu kamarnya terpampang dihadapan. Sehun sedikit kesusahan saat memencet paswoord, tak menyangka bahwa tubuh Luhan yang mungil memiliki bobot yang lumayan berat juga.

Setelah masuk ia segera membaringkan namja itu di sofa ruang tv. Tubuh Luhan bau alkohol dan ia yakin namja mungil itu telah menggak banyak alkohol di malam ini.

"Sehunn, bodoh pergi sanaaa~" Sehun menatap sinis Luhan yang mengigau, membuatnya terasa diremehkan sekarang. Luhan mengataianya bodoh sedangkan dirinya lebih bodoh daripada seekor monyet. Ia menggeleng, kemudian mulai membuka satu persatu kain kain yang melekat pada tubuh itu.

Tangannya membuka kaus bermotif tengkorak itu. Sehun merasa gugup sekarang, namun mengingat tubuh Luhan yang terlihat bau juga lengket membuatnya mau tak mau membersihkan tubuh itu, menghiraukan kesadaraan namja yang terbaring pasrah tersebut. Sehun melawat gejolak aneh saat Luhan tengah benar – benar naked dihadapannya. Sehun menarik napas dan membuangnya beberapa kali hingga tangannya menggendong tubuh itu untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Luhan bergumam lagi membuat Sehun menahan tubuhnya segera. Ia tak bisa mengontrol degup jantung ini, dan dokter tersebut merasa aneh. Matanya yang sempat melirik ke arah selatan Luhan segera membuang pandangan itu ke arah lain. Ini bukan saatnya Sehun, ingat Luhan itu menyebalkan runtuk Sehun dalam hati.

Ia letakkan tubuh kecil Luhan pada bathup yang sudah terisi air setengahnya. Luhan masih terjaga saat tangan sang dokter mencoba untuk membersihkan tubuh itu dengan sabun. Sehun memandikannya dengan telaten, mencoba untuk mengeringkan tubuh Luahn setelahnya lalu membawa tubuh itu ke kamarnya untuk ia pakaiakan baju piyama yang ada.

Huhhh~

Luhan sudah terbalut piyama kebesaran miliknya dan kini sedang terbaring nyaman di ranjang. Sehun membuang napas berat, mencoba melangkah menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering sejak tadi.

Sehun berfikir saat dirinya telah berada di dapur. Seorang yang habis mabuk akan muntah setelahnya, dan kenapa Luhan belum muntah sejak tadi hingga sekarang. Dokter itu merasa aneh, ia mencoba melangkah kembali ke kamarnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Namun baru beberapa kali ia melangkah sosok itu itu keluar dengan terseok – seok akibat celana milinya yang kebesaran bahkan kain itu berjuntai ke lantai.

Sehun tersentak kaget, menatap sosok di hadapannya yang tengah memegangi perut juga menutup mulutnya. Sehun segera menghampirinya, ia tahu apa yang dibutuhkan namja mungil itu sekarang.

Ia meraih pinggang ramping itu menuntunnya menuju toilet. Sehun baru saja berfikir begitu dan sekarang benar Luhan mengalami keterlambatan untuk membuang isis perutnya.

HUEKK~HUEKK

Tangannya memijat tengkuk itu perlahan mencoba membantunya agar lebih mudah mengeluarkan isis perut. Luhan hendak membuka keran air, mencoba membersihkan noda sisa yang berada pada wajahnya. Sesorang yang diyakini adalah Sehun menocoba membantunya, mengelap wajah cantik yang nampak lelah itu untuk dibersihkan. Tangan itu menyibak poni Luhan yang hampir menutupi matanya. Hingga pada detik berikutnya Luhan terkulai tak sadarkan diri pada bahu Sehun.

 _ **TUBIKONTINYUUUUU**_

 _ **Dibuat Cuma sehari, penghilang BT untuk hari ini. butuh review ni buat chap berikut semoga suka Aminnnnn ~~~ Chas lain datangnya belakangan dan juga ini bukan ff remake ya**_


	2. Chapter 2

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 2

Tittle : Depressed

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( iKON )

A/N : hallo saya kembali lagi dengan ff gaje nan abal yang hanya ada di akun saya sendiri. Saya sebelumnnya mau minta maaf ya buat yang merasa ff ini kurang dari segala hal juga ke tidak telitian saya buat mengedit cerita. Saya emang masih pemula sih, dan juga masih perlu saran dan masukkan buat kelanjutan cerita kedepannya. Tapi saya terimakasih banget buat pembaca yang ngasih saran juga masukkan yang sangat membangun ^_^

Chap 2 is coming to TOWN~~~ #NyanyibarengiKON.

Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali Sehun yang mutlak punya saya Bhaqq ^o^

* * *

Summary

Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama Luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat Sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap _depresi_ seperti Luhan?

AUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~~

 **Sebelumnya**

 _Sehun tersentak kaget, menatap sosok di hadapannya yang tengah memegangi perut juga menutup mulutnya. Sehun segera menghampirinya, ia tahu apa yang dibutuhkan namja mungil itu sekarang._

 _Ia meraih pinggang ramping itu menuntunnya menuju toilet. Sehun baru saja berpikir begitu dan sekarang benar Luhan mengalami keterlambatan untuk membuang isi perutnya._

 _HUEKK~HUEKK_

 _Tangannya memijat tengkuk itu perlahan mencoba membantunya agar lebih mudah mengeluarkan isi perut. Luhan hendak membuka keran air, mencoba membersihkan sisa noda yang mengotori wajahnya. Sesorang yang diyakini adalah Sehun menocoba membantunya, mengelap wajah cantik yang nampak lelah itu untuk dibersihkan. Tangan itu menyibak poni Luhan yang hampir menutupi matanya. Hingga pada detik berikutnya Luhan terkulai tak sadarkan diri pada bahu Sehun._

_Depressed_

Yeoja itu terus saja mondar mandir di ruang tamu. Sejak tadi Sehun si anak bungsu belum juga pulang bersama dengan Chanyeol hyungnya. Ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan Chanyeol namun lain halnya dengan Sehun, karena ia takut anaknya itu memberontak dan kabur untuk membatalkan pernikahan cantik tersebut nampak menggigiti kukunya resah dan akhirnya lelah kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di ruangan, membuat yeoja bernama lengkap Sooyoung itu bangkit, kemudian melihat siapa yang datang.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau tak bersama Sehun?" tanya Sooyoung pada anak sulungnya yang baru datang. Chanyeol menatap sang eomma yang nampak khawatir, ia berfikir untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya agar eommanya tak cemas.

"Ahh Sehun, dia sedang bersama Luhan di aparthemennya" ujar Chanyeol dan ia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah eommanya berubah drastis saat itu juga.

Sooyoung menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih mematung ditempat. Wajah yeoja itu menyiratkan jika ia sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa bisa? Jangan bohong" Chanyeol mendengus menatap jengkel eommanya yang selalu tak mempercayai dirinya. Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan "Ne, aku tak pernah bohong eomma" ujarnya dan sontak membuat Sooyoung tersenyum sendiri setelahnya.

"Kau tak cemburu?" dahinya mengeryit menatap eommanya yang sekarang tengah menunjuk – nunjuk pipinya. Hey apa – apaan ini kenapa ia harus terjebak dengan pertanyaan macam itu sekarang.

"Cemburu apa? Sudahlah jangan memancingku aku lelah" Chanyeol melenggang setelahnya membuat yeoja itu berfikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintai Luhan lagi. Setelahnya yeoja itu hanya bisa tersenyum, melipat kedua tangannya di perut sambil membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan di dalam apathemen.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah ia masuk ke kamarny a secara terburu - buru. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan secara berantakan, menghentak – hentakkan tubuh itu secara brutal. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada bantal, berusaha untuk meredam suara geramannya sekarang.

Ruang kamarnya memang dibuat kedap suara dan itu tak dipermasalahkan, hingga dirasa wajahnya memerah hingga memutuskan untuk menatap langit – langit kamar.

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan dan berpikir jika sebenarnya ia telah bodoh melakukan hal yang sangat dipantang seorang dokter tadi. Apalagi jika bukan berkunjung ke club. Ia memang bodoh, namun ya sudahlah ini akhir dan ia tak kan mengulangi karena mungkin pikirannya tadi sedang tidak baik dan terjadilah seperti tadi.

Deru napas berat terdengar, membuat Chanyeol menatap miris dirinya yang belum bisa melupakan Luhan sepenuhnya. Dirinya pikir lima tahun berpisah dengan namja cantik itu ia bisa secepatnya untuk melupakan semua kenangan yang sialnya masih tersimpan pada memory.

Luhan cinta pertama juga mantan terindahnya hingga sekarang. Chanyeol merasa sangat lemah hanya karena seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan tersebut. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang berusaha mati – matian menahan gejolak aneh saat Sehun dan Luhan sedang bersama. Chanyeol sangat cemburu jelas dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hingga ponselnnya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk yang diacuhkannya beberapa saat.

Dering ponselnya berbunyi beberapa kali lalu mengambil benda itu pada saku jeans, mencoba mengecek pesan yang masuk. Chanyeol mendengus sebal, membuang sembarang benda pipih itu dan kembali tergeletak di kasurnya hingga matanya perlahan terpejam bersama dengan dering ponsel yang kembali berbunyi.

From : Namja Cerewet

"Dokter aku ingin bertemu, apakah kau sibuk sekarang?"

From : Namja Cerewet

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?. Ayo kita bertemu, ku mohon"

From : Namja Cerewet

"Ya sudah aku akan menungguk dokter di taman rumah sakit. Jangan terlambat"

From : Namja Cerewet

"INGAT JANGAN TERLAMBAT"

_Depressed_

Luhan terbangun tengah malam, perutnya terasa sangat sakit dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Erangan sedikit keluar dari bibir plum tersebut, menciptakan nada kesakitan yang terdengar oleh seseorang yang tengah berbaring di sofa ruang TV.

Tangan ramping itu memegangi perutnya, nyaris meringguk bagai janin di dalam kandungan. Entah kenapa di tengah malam seperti ini Luhan mengalami sakit pada perutnya, hingga berikutnya ia baru menyadari perutnya belum diisi makanan sejak pagi dan langsung meminum banyak alkohol.

Luhan menatap pintu itu yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang. Sehun membuka pintu itu, lalu dengan cepat ia menghampiri Luhan yang nampak mengerang kesakitan dengan peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Namja tampan tersebut mengecek kondisi Luhan dengan peralatan medis yang untungnya ia simpan di laci sebelah.

"Sehun~, perutku sakit" Luhan berujar membuat Sehun menatap kasihan namja cantik itu. Meskipun mengidap depressi Luhan tetaplah seorang namja polos, dan Sehun baru meyakini jika ucapan hyungnya waktu itu memang benar adanya.

Tangan itu membongkar isi tas kedokteran. Memcoba mencari obat pereda rasa nyeri yang mungkin masih tersedia. Sehun mencoba memasukkan cairan tersebut pada suntika yang berada di tangannya. Luhan yang menahan sakit sekilas menatap jarum suntik tersebut takut, membuatnya merasa ingin kabur sebelum tangan lain menahan lengannya.

"Aku tak mau disuntik~~ SEHUNNNN~~~. Jauhkan benda itu" Rengekkan itu tak digubris oleh Sehun yang nampak fokus. Luhan meronta membuat ia sedikit kualahan untuk mnyuntikkan obatnya.

"Tahan sebentar, ini tak akan sakit" ujar Sehun hingga jarum itu menancap pada kulit lengan Luhan lalu menyuntikkannya hingga habis. Setelah selesai Sehun mencabut jarum tersebut kemudian menatap Luhan yang sudah agak tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Obatnya akan bereaksi sebentar lagi, tahan rasa sakitmu sebentar" ucapan Sehun hanya dibalas tatapan datar Luhan dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata. Namja cantik itu menangis sejak tadi sambil merengek bagaikan balita. Sehun mencoba meraih beberapa lembar tissue kemudian membersihkan banyaknya peluh bercampur air mata Luhan.

Senyuman terpatri dari wajah dinginnya tak kala menyadari jika Luhan mulai tenang. Tangannya masih membersihkan wajah itu, mencoba mengusap peluh yang mengotori dahi sang namja cantik. Namja tampan itu merasa pasiennya yang satu ini sangat – sangat konyol.

"Apa masih sakit?" pertanyaan itu dianggukicepat oleh Luhan, meski tak separah tadi namun ia masih merasakan sakit. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun untuk digenggam, mengarahkannya ke perut untuk meminta agar sang dokter mengelus perutnya.

"Sehun elus perutku hingga aku tidur~~ palliiii~~" bola mata Sehun melebar tak yakin dengan perkataan barusan yang sangat mustahil. Selain depresi Luhan memiliki kepribadian ganda dan itu sontak membuatnya menjadi bingung.

Suara detak jantung Sehun mulai terdengar cepat, sang dokter tak tahu kenapa jantungnya bisa tiba – tiba memompa cepat seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus memeriksakannya besok.

Tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Luhan, menggoyang – goyangkannya dan Luhan merajuk untuk itu. "SEHUNNN~~~ palli perutku sakittt Huuwaaaa~~" Luhan menangis keras, dengan cepat Sehun berbaring di sebelah namja cantik itu saling berhadapan dengan tangan yang mulai mengelus perut rata Luhan. Jika dilihat seperti ini Sehun nampak seperti seorang calon ayah yang sedang menunggu jabang bayinya keluar dari perut sang istri.

Lama tangannya masih mengelus pelah perut itu hingga Luhan perlahan terlelap berhadapan dengannya. Jujur ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan ini, tidur bersama seseorang di ranjang miliknya sendiri.

Dalam soal cinta Sehun bukan jagonya ia hanya sesekali bertanya pada sang hyung yang sudah pengalaman dan ia merasa ia terlalu cuek dengn keadaan.

Sehun memperhatikan lekat wajah mungil Luhan yang parahnya mengapa cantik sekali. Ia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, menyeimbangkan detak jantungnya yang menjadi tak karuan. Namun ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri dan kembali menatap kearah namja itu hingga dirasa ia menyerah dan kembali menatap wajah itu lebih dekat.

Deru nafas yang dirasa membuat dirinya merasa hangat. Namja bernama Luhan inilah yang membuatnya bingung. Disatu sisi ia tidak menyukainya karena Luhan mengidap depresi namun di sisi lain ia merasa mulai menyukai namja cantik tersebut. Sehun bingung, matanya tak mau terpejam hingga berjalannya waktu ia masih tak mau memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Melupakan jika dirinya mempunyai pekerjaan yang menunggu esok.

_Depressed_

Malam ini salju turun, membuat hawa dingin mulai menusuk pada kulit. Baekhyun namja manis yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman itu sedikit mengeratkan jaket putihnya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang.

Jika ingin tahu, namja manis ini adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit yang dengan nakalnya mencoba keluar dari ruangan rawat untuk pergi ke taman ini. Namja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu sudah dua minggu berada di rumah sakit ini karena kecelakaan yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Ia sempat sangat sedih mengingat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, kecuali dirinya yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Baekhyun yang mengingatnya sontak terpukul, namun pada dasarnya sifat Baekhyun yang ceria membuatnya tak terlalu bersedih hingga berakhir dengan menemukan seorang namja yang membuat ia menyukai sosok itu dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Meski ia tahu sosok itu risih dengan keberadaannya.

"Ishh kemana si dokter itu"

Baekhyun berkali kali menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah menghilangkan rasa bosan. Menunggu memang bukan keinginannya namun demi dokter itu ia rela.

Hingga tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan namja yang ia tunggu – tunggu akhirnya datang. Membuatnya sontak bangkit meski sedikit mengaduh sakit di bagian kakinya yang diperban karena patah.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah namja tersebut, yang sialnya kenapa sangat ceroboh. Salju turun malam ini dan dengan bodohnya Baekhyun memutuskan keluar dari ruang rawatnya.

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa disini ayo kembali ke ruanganmu" Baekhyun menggeleng membuat Chanyeol bertanya karenanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu disini bukan di ruangan itu" ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat tahu jika Baekhyun terkenal karena sifat pembangkangnya ini, jadi tak perlu ditanya lagi Chanyeol segera menyeret pasien yang satu ini untuk kembali ke ruang rawatnya.

Baekhyun ingin protes namun tak bisa karena Chanyeol segera menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sontak namja manis itu bungkam, menatap suatu tonjolan di leher sang dokter yang naik turun membuatnya ikut menelan air liur.

"Kau sangat tampan dokter" perkataan itu awalnya tak digubris oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus berharap sekali ucapannya dibalas seperti keinginannya.

"Ya aku tahu" suara Chanyeol yang keluar membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Dengan berani namja manis itu Mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sang dokter yang membawanya kembali ke ruangan.

Baekhyun sangat senang bisa sedekat ini dengan dokter pujaannya, hingga ia hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri tanpa Chanyeol ketahui.

_Depressed_

"Hyung apakah kita harus mencarinya. Ini sudah sehari semenjak Luhan hyung menghilang. Aku sangat khawatir" eluh namja bernama Jinhwan yang sedang terduduk di sana. Wufan mencoba menghubungi beberapa kerabat dekat Luhan, namun nihil tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan sang dongsaeng.

Jinhwan menatap hyungnya yang duduk disebelah sambil memijit pelipisnya lelah. "Apa kita harus pergi ke kantor polisi?" Wufan tak meresepon, ia lelah semalam tak tidur hanya untuk mencari Luhan dan berakhir seperti sekarang dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

"Wufan hyung, ayolah. Kau kenapa diam saja" Jinhwan kesal, mulai meninggalkan namja bernama Wufan tersebut untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Mungkin Wufan lelah pikirnya dalam hati.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Wufan. Jinhwan memakai jaketnya asal sebelum menjawab "Mencari Luhan hyung, karena pengawal – pengawal yang berada di rumah ini tak becus. Sudahlah aku pergi" Jinhwan melenggang dari hadapannya, membuat Wufan tak bisa mencegahnya lagi.

"Ingat aku sudah melaporkannya ke polisi. Kau jangan pergi kesana lagi" Jinhwan yang hendak keluar sontak berhenti, rencananya sekarang adalah kantor polisi namun setelah apa yang ia dengar namja mungil itu menjadi bingung harus mencari hyungnya kemana lagi. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Ya aku tau, sudahlah aku pergi"

Jinhwan menghentak hentakkan kakinya dilantai sambil berjalan. Jujur ia bingung , sudahlah mungil saat dirinya pergi suatu keajaiban datang dan ia bisa menemukan Luhan hyung secepatnya.

Namja mungil itu menyusuri jalanan Seoul pagi ini. Nampak masih lenggang juga banyak pertokoan yang belum buka. Ia menghela napas berat, Jinhwan mengecek smartphone yang berdering dengan tangan lainnya yang fokus mengendalikan stir. Matanya melebar saat melihat pesan masuk tersebut, ia segera mempercepat laju mobilnya, membelah jalanan Seoul pagi ini.

Jinhwan terus berlari hingga pintu bernomor 223 itu berada dihadapannya. Tangannya memencet bel pada pintu itu beberapa kali. Ia baru mendapat pesan tadi, memberitahunya jika orang yang dicari berada di apathemen namja yang memberinya pesan barusan.

Beberapa kali ia memencet bell itu dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja yang hanya memakai baju mandi dengan rambut yang terlihat masih basah. Bola mata itu melebar membuat namja tampan itu mengeryit aneh kearahnya.

Tanpa aba – aba Jinhwan masuk ke dalam aparthement itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"SEHUNNN~~ dimana kau sembunyikan Luhan hyungg~~" teriakkan Jinhwan membuat Sehun menutup telinganya. Kakak beradik sama saja, sering berteriak tidak jelas. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju Jinhwan yang nampak membuka setiap ruangan yang berada di sana namun belum juga menemukan orang yang dicari.

"Hey berisik, dia sedang tidur" ucap pelan Sehun padanya. Namja mungil itu menatap jengah ke arah Sehun yang mulai membawanya menuju kamar.

Jinhwan segera berlari saar pintu kamar itu telah dibuka. Ia melihat Luhan hyung yang masih tertidur di ranjang besar ruangan itu.

"Kau apakan Luhan hyung? Kenapa ia bisa memakai pakaian milikmu?" Sehun mulai membuka lemari pakaian yang berada disana, mengambil kemeja juga celana untuk dirinya kerja sekarang, menghiraukan pertanyaan Jinhwan.

"Aku tak akan jawab sekarang, waktuku tidak banyak aku harus kerja" Sehun berucap malas dan namja itu hendak protes sebelum Sehun berucap kembali "Kata sandinya akan aku kirimkan, jaga Luhan hingga bangun nanti. Dan ingat obatnya ada di atas nakas, jam sembilan nanti obat itu harus diminum" Jinhwan mendecih atas penuturan itu, ini semua pasti gara – gara Sehun pikirnya.

Tak butuh lama Sehun telah siap dengan penapilannya, mulai mengambil kunci mobil dan melenggang pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jinhwan yang masih menatap hyungnya was – was, takut terjadi sesuatu tadi malam.

_Depressed_

Sehun mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Entah kenapa pikirannya berkecamuk, selalu memikirkan Luhan. Ia berusaha fokus menyetir, mencoba memutar lagu untuk menghilangkan pikiran – pikiran aneh yang menguasai isi kepalanya. Tadi malam adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan itu pada seseorang, ia terlihat sangat cemas apalagi saat Luhan mengeluh sakit pada perutnya, membuat dirinya sontak merasakan sesuatu yang baru ia rasakan, dan mungkin itu rasa menyukai dalam artian cinta.

Ia menggeleng segera, menghilangan pikiran aneh itu. Nanti malam ada pertemuan yang akan membahas perjodohan dirinya, dan anehnya setelah kejadian kemarin ia merasa entahlah mungkin senang.

Hingga lima belas menit berlalu ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum langkahnya ia bawa menuju ruang kerja pribadi. Hari ini ia ada pemeriksaan untuk pasien kecelakaan yang sudah di rawat dua minggu yang lalu. Memeriksa saraf dikepalanya yang mengalami benturan sewaktu kecelakaan.

Sehun mulai membuka pintu ruang rawat. Hingga ia mematung saat melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Hyung kau sedang apa?"

 _ **TUBIKONTINYUUUEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Masih adalah yang menunggu ff abal ini? wkwkwk makasih kalo gak ada saya mau pulang aja.

Sebelumnya makasih ya yang undah review nyemangatin saja juga ngasih saran. Aku apa atuh kalo tanpa kalian wkwkkw.

Yg mau tanya – tanya plus saran sok mangga di invite 5B7BEDCC

Ig : larasodalt

Ig masih sedikit banget nih, follow – follow lah yg baik langsung follback kok #promosi

WANNA REVIEW~~~


	3. Chapter 3

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 3

Tittle : Depressed

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( iKON )

.

.

.

..

A/N : CHAP 3 its coming to town (?) kalo masih ada yang minat silahkan baca jangan lupa review ya karena aku butuh banget semangat juga saran kalian ^_^

.

Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali Sehun yang mutlak punya saya Bhaqq ^o^

 ** _Summary_**

 ** _Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama Luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat Sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti Luhan?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

PRITTTTTTTTTTTT~~~~~~~~~

.

.

 ** __Sebelumnya__**

 _Sehun mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Entah kenapa pikirannya berkecamuk, selalu memikirkan Luhan. Ia berusaha fokus menyetir, mencoba memutar lagu untuk menghilangkan pikiran – pikiran aneh yang menguasai isi kepalanya. Tadi malam adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan itu pada seseorang, ia terlihat sangat cemas apalagi saat Luhan mengeluh sakit pada perutnya, membuat dirinya sontak merasakan sesuatu yang baru ia rasakan, dan mungkin itu rasa menyukai dalam artian cinta._

 _Ia menggeleng segera, menghilangan pikiran aneh itu. Nanti malam ada pertemuan yang akan membahas perjodohan dirinya, dan anehnya setelah kejadian kemarin ia merasa entahlah mungkin senang._

 _Hingga lima belas menit berlalu ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum langkahnya ia bawa menuju ruang kerja pribadi. Hari ini ia ada pemeriksaan untuk pasien kecelakaan yang sudah di rawat dua minggu yang lalu. Ia akan memeriksa saraf dikepalanya yang mengalami benturan sewaktu kecelakaan._

 _Sehun mulai membuka pintu ruang rawatnya hari ini. Hingga ia mematung saat melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya._

" _Hyung kau sedang apa?"_

 _._

 _._

_Depressed_

Sehun menatap ke arah dua namja yang sedang tertidur serajang dihadapannya. Ia terdiam masih diambang pintu belum berani untuk masuk lebih dalam. Sehun menatap hyungnya penuh tanda tanya, namja tinggi yang tengah berbaring menyamping sontak terkejut lalu bangkit dan turun dari ranjang , membuat namja manis yang masih terlelap disana merasa terganggu akan suara decitan ranjang.

"Aishh Sehun kau mengagetkan" Chanyeol berseru dengan suara yang dibuat sesantai mungkin. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya, ia butuh penjelasan saat dirinya telah selesai dari pekerjaan atau mungkin saat istirahat nanti.

Chanyeol mencoba melirik arloji ditangan. Dan matanya segera melebar mengingat jam berapa sekarang dan ia ketiduran di ruang rawat pasien. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana jika reputasinya kacau hanya karena kesalah pahaman ini. Chanyeol menatap sang dongsaeng, menyunggingkan senyum malunya sekarang.

"Istirahat nanti kita bicara" ujar Sehun.

Namja tinggi tersebut segera melesat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia punya jadwal padat sekarang, dan dengan bodohnya ia melupakan hal itu. Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng, melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang sangat berani, mengencani pasien rumah sakit atau mungkin telah ditiduri olehnya. Sehun hanya menebak saja, jam istirahat nanti Chanyeol hyung berhutang penjelasan padanya.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan terburu – buru menuju ruangan kerja pribadinya. Sepagi ini situasi sudah kacau hanya karena pasien bernama Baekhyun itu. Lain kali ia tak akan menemui namja itu lagi, trauma dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Hingga langkah lebarnya terus melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya sekarang.

Jinhwan menatap hyungnya yang terdiam di ranjang dengan pandangan kosong kedepan. Setelah meminum obat di aparthemen Sehun, Jinhwan segera membawa hyungnya pulang. Luhan sempat memberontak namun Jinhwan yang sudah terbiasa dengan itu akhirnya bisa membuat Luhan untuk mau pulang ke rumah meski raut wajahnya tak menyatakan jika ia baik – baik saja.

"Hyung, mianhe aku hanya rindu padamu" Jinhwan memeluk tubuh itu erat, sedangkan Luhan tak membalasnya. Namja mungil itu sangat rindu candaan hyungnya seperti dulu, namun semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal juga kejadian dulu Luhan hyung berubah drastis seperti sekarang.

"Ku harap kau bisa sembuh, dan kembali seperti dulu"

Jinhwan melepas pelukan itu, menatap mata rusa yang dulu selalu ceria kini nampak meredup. Hyungnya berubah drastis semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun silam, kejadian dimana Luhan melihat sendiri bagaimana kedua orang tuanya di sekap di gudang dibunuh dengan sadis oleh kerabat mereka sendiri. Orang tua mereka dibunuh karena ada pihak lain yang merasa sirik dengan kesuksesaan keluarganya, dan parahnya Luhan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kedua orang tuanya di tembak tepat di depan mata.

"Hyung, aku ingin pergi bersama seperti dulu bermain bersama. Wufan hyung, Luhan hyung juga aku" Jinhwan mengucapkan apa yang dia inginkan dihadapan hyungnya yang nampak tak merespon sedikitpun. Hanya sesekali ia mendengar ucapan hyungnya ini, sepatah duapatah sudah jarang keluar dari bibirnya terkecuali jika ia sedang marah juga mengamuk.

Namja mungil itu sudah sangat jengah, berbagai pengobatan medis telah dilakukan demi kesembuhan sang hyung. Namun apa boleh buat belum ada perkekbangan sekali. Awalnya hyungnya hanya mengidap trauma saja atas kejadian lalu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Luhan berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih tempramental. Wufan selalu memberikan apapun kemauan Luhan, seperti membebaskan namja cantik itu untuk pergi kemananpun yang ia suka karena mungkin dengan begitu Luhannya akan kembali seperti dahulu. Tapi Wufan juga dirinya sadar karena lambat laun kelakuan malah makin menjadi hingga Luhan difonis mengidap depresi setelahnya oleh dokter.

Namja cantik itu menatap miris hyungnya. Meninggalkan kamar itu dengan mencium dahi Luhan terlebih dahulu lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

Mata rusanya hanya bisa menatap punggung Jinhwan yang mulai menjauh. Setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari mata rusanya. Luhan menatap pintu ke arah balkon yang terbuka lebar. Ia bangkit dan mulai melangkah untuk pergi ke balkon kamarnya sendiri.

Tangannya memegang pagar pembatas balkon itu. Menatap ke arah bawah dimana kolam berenang berwana biru berada disana. Senyuman terpampang dari bibir plumnya. Hingga ia mulai menaiki pagar itu, bersiap untuk melompat dari sana.

.

.

 _BYUUURRR_

Jinhwan yang tengah berada di dapur sedikit terganggu dengan suara gaduh yang berasal dari belakang tepatnya kolam berenang. Ia menghiraukannya, hingga seorang pegawai rumah tersebut menghampirinya dengan terburu – buru.

"Tuan muda, Tuan muda Luhan jatuh ke kolam"

Segera namja mungil itu berlari kesana, hingga dirasa persendiannya lemas juga kaget melihat pengawalnya yang mencoba mengangkat Luhan dari dalam kolam.

Jinhwan menepuk – nepuk pipi itu saat tubuh hyungnya telah berhasil dibawa ke darat, tangannya mulai menekan dada sang hyung berusaha mengeluarkan air yang berada di dalamnya. Lama Jinhwan melakukan itu akhirnya Luhan terbatuk mengeluarkan banyak air yang mengisi paru – parunya.

Dengan cepat Jinhwan memerintah para pengawal untuk membawa Luhan hyung ke rumah sakit. Ia akan menghubungi Wufan juga Sehun nanti.

.

.

.

Kini kedua dokter itu tengah duduk saling berhadapan di kantin rumah sakit. Jam istirahat para dokter dimulai sekarang dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap kearah keduanya terutama para suster yang mulai berbisik – bisik dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada mereka. Sehun menghiraukan itu hingga matanya mulai fokus pada Chanyeol yang akan membuka suara.

"Jadi.. emh begini" Chanyeol menimang – nimang ucapan sebelumnya takut – takut ia salah mengatakan kepada dongsaengnya yang selalu sulit mempercayai seseorang.

"—Aku dengan pasien itu tidak ada hubungan apa – apa OK. Tadi malam aku pergi ke rumah sakit padahal waktu itu aku memilih libur untuk beberapa hari, dan aku terpaksa bertemu dengan pasien itu" ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam masih berfikir "Lalu kenapa kau bisa tidur di ranjangnya?, apakah kau sudah gila. Berpikirlah jika badanmu tak sekecil pasien itu" Chanyeol mendelik menatap Sehun yang memojokkan. "Aku belum selesai bodoh. Dan kenapa aku bisa tidur seranjang dengannya, karena dia memaksaku hingga ya terjadilah seperti itu. Asal kau tahu pasien itu selalu mengejar – ngejar ku dengan mengirim pesan beberapa kali untuk bertemu. Aku sebenarnya sangat risih, dan untuk kejadian tadi itu tak akan terulang lagi" Chanyeol mendengus mulai memakan makanannya perlahan, setelah berucap tadi ia merasa tak bernafsu makan.

"Benar kau hanya tidur saja, tak melakukan sesuatu yang emm.. kau bisa tahu sendiri" Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah seketika tersedak mendengar ucapan barusan. Memangnya ia bodoh melakukan hal yang macam – macam kepada pasien yang jelas – jelas sedang melakukan perawatan dirumah sakit.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, dongsaeng kurang ajar"

Sehun tertawa senang, memang untuk membuat hyungnya kesal adalah keahliannya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun datar karena suara tertawaan yang terasa sangat sakit saat didengar.

"Hey berhenti tertawa. Ponselmu berdering, cepat angkat"

Sehun mengambil ponsel yang sebelumnya ia taruh di meja, mencoba mengangkat panggilan masuk yang membuatnya tercengang sesaat.

" _Ne, Ada apa?"_

.

.

_Depressed_

Jinhwan menatap cemas hyungnya yang mulai dibawa menuju ruang _emergency._ Ia membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit milik keluarga Sehun dan Chanyeol secepatnya, dan sebelumnya ia telah menghubungi Sehun untuk segera datang sekarang.

"Hyung bertahanlah" Ucap Jinhwan saat dirasa tubuh hyungnya mulai di bawa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia terdiam di depan pintu itu, tak diperbolehkan masuk. Jinhwan menatap sendu kearah pintu, menitihkan air matanya hingga suara langkah kaki yang terburu – buru terdengar mendekat.

"Jinhwan"

Namja mungil itu menoleh mendapati Sehun juga Chanyeol yang mulai menghampiri. Sehun tak ikut masuk ke dalam karena ini adalah tugas Chanyeol untuk menangani pasien darurat.

"Chanyeol, selamatkan Luhan hyung" Chanyeol menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu sebelum masuk, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan Jinhwan yang nampak sangat cemas sekarang.

"Luhan baik – baik saja, percayalah" setelah itu namja tinggi tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan _emergency_ meninggalkan Jinhwan juga Sehun disana.

.

Sehun menatap namja mungil tersebut yang nampak sesegukan, ia tidak tega kemudian membawanya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu.

Keduanya duduk saling bersebelahan, Jinhwan melirik sekilas namja disebelahnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat dirasa tatapannya terbalas.

"Luhan akan baik – baik saja, tenanglah hyungku pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya" ucapan itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, membuat namja mungil tersebut mengangguk paham. Ia percaya bahwa hyungnya baik – baik saja.

"Boleh aku tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya?" Jinhwan bergumam mencoba menceritakan penyebab hyungnya sekarang, sedangkan Sehun nampak mulai memperhatikan apa yang akan Jinhwan katakan .

"Luhan hyung melompat dari balkon kamarnya" ujar Jinhwan.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Jinhwan menatap tepat ke arah lantai merasa aneh dengan respon Sehun yang menurutnya berlebihan, lalu berusaha mengutarakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang hyungnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, beruntunglah para pengawal melihatnya dan segera menolongnya" Jinhwan menghela nafas menjeda ucapannya sesaat,"Ia selalu seperti itu. Selalu berusaha melakukan aksi bunuh diri, namun selalu gagal karena aku juga Wufan memergokinya"

Sehun merasa dadanya berdesir saat Jinhwan menceritakannya, entah karena apa ia seperti ini, bukan rasa prihatin melainkan...

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita dari awal" tanya Sehun sedangkan Jinhwan hanya bisa bungkam tak bisa membalas ucapan itu, ia tak seharusnya mengatakan itu barusan.

" —kenapa sekarang. Jika kau bercerita lebih dulu mungkin aku bisa membantunya untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi" papar Sehun, menatap lekat namja mungil disebelah yang nampak mulai menitihkan air mata kembali.

"Satu tahun yang lalu memang aku harus menceritakannya. Tapi disaat itu lah kau dan aku masih menjalin hubungan, aku tak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengan Luhan hyung" Jinhwan berucap sambil menangis, membuat Sehun merasa apa yang diutarakan Jinhwan sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kau aneh, hanya karena itu saja dan kau ingin membunuh hyungmu sendiri secara perlahan" Jinhwan terperangah, menatap ke sebelah dimata matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata elang itu. Ia tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membunuh hyungnya, ia menyayangi Luhan juga mencintai Sehun.

"Aku tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk itu. Aku hanya cemburu melihatmu selalu bersama setiap saat bersama Luhan" ucap Jinhwan.

"Karena itu?" sela Sehun dan Jinhwan merasa dirinya nampak jahat sekarang "—Dan kau menyalah artikan semuanya hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaanku, ingat aku adalah dokter _spesialis_ saraf sudah sepantasnya untuk melakukan itu"

Sehun bangkit menatap sesaat namja mungil yang masih menunduk dan mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sehun"

Suara itu masih di dengar olehnya saat hanya beberapa langkah saja ia pergi. Sehun merasa dadanya bergemuruh hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang kentara. Mata elang itu mulai berair, berusaha menanpung cairan itu agar tak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terus melangkah meninggalkan Jinhwan yang masih terduduk disana sambil menatapnya.

Sehun jengah atas semua yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tak ingin bayangan masa lalunya bersama Jinhwan terputar kembali dalam _memory_. Sudah cukup dan ia akan memulainya kembali bersama Luhan.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menjenguk Luhan setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya hari ini. Hyungnya bilang jika Luhan mengalami patah pada tulang punggungnya akibat terjatuh juga ada air yang masuk ke dalam paru – parunya. Mengingat hal itu Sehun merasa hatinya ikut merakan apa yang tengah terjadi pada diri Luhan.

Ia mengamati wajah cantik nan damai itu dengan seksama, hingga tak terasa ia menyunggingkan senyum hangat ke arah namja cantik yang tengah terbaring tersebut. Sehun duduk di sisi ranjang , mengelus perlahan tangan Luhan yang terasa halus saat ia elus. Deru nafas teratur yang hanya ia bisa dengar, karena semenjak malam kemarin ia hanya mendengar makian juga rengekan saja.

Malam ini sebenarnya ada pertemuan keluarga yang akan membahas tentang perjodohan mereka, namun karena kejadian ini kedua sepakat untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka segera. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya, saat eommanya berkali kali mengucapkan kata – kata dengan penuh penekanan, seakan Sehun juga Luhan ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Sehun mengecup sesaat dahi Luhan, menyalurkan kehangatan untuk malam yang dingin ini. Sehun bergegas untuk pergi, ia harus pulang ke _aparthemen_ nya sekarang untuk beristirahat. Mulai berbalik, hingga tangan seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Se..sehun"

Sehun berbalik menatap sosok yang terbaring itu mulai membuka matanya. Luhan menatap Sehun lemah, mengisyaratkan namja tampan itu untuk tak meninggalkannya.

Kembali ke posisi semula, ia mulai memeriksa kondisi Luhan hingga ia tak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya saat dirasa kondisinya mulai membaik.

"Aku tak akan pergi" tangannya telah terlepas dengan tangan Luhan. Sehun terduduk kembali menatap manik mata itu lekat, hingga ia menyadari Luhan adalah namja yang diciptakan sempurna dimatanya.

"Se..se..hun" kembali namja cantik itu mengulangi apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. "Ne, ada apa Luhan?" ujar Sehun saat dirasa tangan Luhan menggenggam tangannya erat, membuatnya bertanya.

"Se..hunn" Luhan berucap terbata namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh pendengaran Sehun. Seketika kejadian tadi melintas di otaknya, dimana Jinhwan mengutarakan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin kesal terhadap namja tersebut.

"Hyungmu akan segera datang. Tunggulah" Luhan mengangguk, sedangkan Sehun mulai mengusap helaian rambut tersebut.

CKLEKK

Pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang, sontak Sehun menoleh mendapati Wufan juga Jinhwan yang datang dengan membawa tas berisi baju yang sepertinya untuk Luhan.

"Sehun, rupanya kau ada di sini" ucap Wufan bersahabat, Sehun tersenyum tipis hingga wajahnya kembali datar saat melihat Jinhwan yang menatapnya.

"Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu" ujar Sehun

"Kenapa cepat sekali" Wufan menyela sedangkan Jinhwan telah mengajak bicara Luhan yang masih berbaring. Sehun melirik sesaat Jinhwan yang nampak mememeluk tubuh Luhan yang nampak tak membalas pelukan itu.

Sehun menatap aneh sikap Luhan yang berbeda dengan tadi. Luhan bungkam saat Jinhwan mulai berucap tentang sesuatu seakan Luhan tak mau mendengar apa yang namja mungil itu katakan. Sehun berpikir, mengamati raut wajah tersebut hingga tatapannya bertemu pandanga dengan mata itu.

"Ahh Luhan akan dirawat beberapa hari sepertinya. Dan tentang pernikahan nanti kau tak usah pusing semuanya sudah diatur" Sehun menatap Wufan yang nampak tengah menaruh tas di meja. Sehun tersenyum sesaat, hingga dirasa ia harus kembali medekat ke arah ranjang Luhan.

Tatapan lemah yang Sehun dapat saat kedua mata itu saling menatap. Senyuman lembut tercetak jelas membuat Luhan merasa menghangat melihantnya. Jinhwan yang berada disan sontak terdiam mengamati Sehun yang tersenyum lembut kearah hyungnya, ada rasa cemburu saat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, sayang" Sehun berujar membuat bola mata Luhan melebar hingga dirasa Sehun mulai merunduk, mempertemukan bibir itu dengan dahinya. Dokter tersebut mengecup dahinya cukup lama, mengacuhkan Jinhwan yang menatapnya tak percaya sekarang.

Luhan mematung saat Sehun telah pergi dari hadapannya. Luhan menatapnya aneh sekaligus terkejut, pasalnya ia sangat tahu jika Sehun tak mungkin seperti tadi. Namja cantik itu berpikir jika Sehun hanya melakukan lelucon tak penting barusan.

Sehun menghiraukan Wufan juga Jinhwan disana. Wufan melirik sekilas Jinhwan yang nampak terdiam, sedangkan Sehun yang masih fokus pada Luhan. Sedikit rasa kasihan melihat dongsaengnya disana, Wufan tahu Jinhwan tengah menahan rasa cemburunya sekarang. Hingga dirasa Sehun harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah berpikir akan hal tadi bersamaan dengan Jinhwan yang mengutuk dalam hati.

.

.

_WAY_

Seminggu berlalu akhirnya Luhan telah diperbolehkan pulang. Chanyeol bilang patah pada punggungnya tak terlalu serius, juga Luhan telah melakukan operasinya dengan lancar.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang membuka infus ditangannya, sedikit perih memang namun ia bisa menahannya sebentar.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap Luhan yang terdiam. Mata mereka bertemu membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Suster itu bodoh sekali, kenapa tak bisa melepas infus yang berada ditangannku tadi" Chanyeol tertawa sesaat mendengar celetukkan Luhan tadi. Namja cantik itu sontak berteriak kesakitan saat suster yang datang sebelum Chanyeol ingin melepas infusannya. Ia mendengus mengingat itu semua dan Wufan segera memanggil Chanyeol untuk ini.

"Sudah selesai, bagaiman tak sakit kan?" Luhan mengangguk, sambil matanya fokus dengan _name tag_ di jas sang dokter tersebut.

"Kau sudah jadi dokter yang sukses rupanya" Luhan kembali bersuara tak seperti biasanya, membuat Wufan yang sedang membereskan beberapa pakaian terheran.

"Aku tak sesukses itu Luhan" Chanyeol menjeda sesaat membuat Luhan terdiam masih menatap mata besar sang dokter "—Karena Sehun lebih sukses dari pada aku" Luhan mulai bepikir, seminggu ini ia tak pernah melihat Sehun lagi.

"Sehun, Sehun kemana?" tanya Luhan.

Wufan yang disana menatap Chanyeol yang nampak sibuk dengan peralatan, hingga dirasa namja tinggi itu enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Lu, Sehun akan segera kemari. Tunggulah" Wufan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Hingga namja cantik itu mulai mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chanyeol yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya segera berpamitan. Luhan hanya diam saja saat Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat namja tinggi itu dan sekarang ia menatapnya meski dengan pandangan yang lain.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan terburu – buru menuju ruangan calon namjanya. Ada perasaan aneh saat ini, dan Sehun merasa ia sangat senang mendengar Luhan akan pulangcepat. Terus berjalan tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar hingga tak terasa ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sepangjang jalan meski hanya sedikit.

Tangannya membuka pintu ruangan setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, hingga dirasa ia butuh lebih untuk masuk kedalam. Mata elang itu menatap seseorang yang sudah tak ia temui seminggu yang lalu. Namja yang tengah terduduk itu menoleh membuat Sehun menghampirinya segera.

Luhan menatap pergerakan Sehun hingga kini namja dingin itu telah berada di hadapannya. Kepalanya mendongkak bertemu pandang dengan mata elang itu, membuatnya merasa tak dapat berkutik sekarang.

Sehun sedikit merunduk dengan tangan yang mulai mengusak surai milik sang namja cantik. Jarak diantara mereka terkikis secara perlahan, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya saat dirasa hidung mereka mulai saling bersentuhan.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan dibuka oleh orang lain, membuat bibir yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi tak jadi untuk saling menempel satu sama lain. Sehun segera menjauh, sedikit mengusap tenkuknya, menahan rasa gugup.

Wufan sedikit terkejut namun segera terbiasa, hingga menginturpsi Luhan untuk bersiap "Lu, ayo kita pulang" Sehun berdiri disana, hingga Wufan mendekat dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Luhan selalu menanyakanmu" Luhan melirik Wufan hyungnya jengah, ia merasa malu sekarang.

"Menanyakanku?" tanya Sehun dan segera Wufan mengangguk, membuat Sehun merasa hatinya menghangat sekarang.

"Ne, seminggu yang lalu ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan hingga aku tak sempat mampir untuk menjenguk" Sehun berujar dengan mata yang fokus menatap Luhan yang terdiam memerhatiakannya.

"Memangnya kau mengerjakan apa?" Wufan seketika tersenyum, belakangan ini dongsaengnya lebih sering berbicara dan ia menatap senang perubahan yang terjadi.

"Beberapa pekerjaan rumah sakit, memangnya kenapa?" Luhan menggeleng saat pertanyaannya terjawab. "Boleh aku tahu?" kembali Luhan bertanya membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup sesaat dahi itu di depan Wufan.

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali bertanya? Nanti jika kau sudah pulang akan ku beri tahu" ucap Sehun dan Wufan yang berada disana tersenyum melihat perkembangan sang dongsaeng karena biasanya Luhan hanya terdiam membisu jika ada orang yang berusaha memancingnya untuk berbicara. Namun entah kenapa sekarang ini ia tak melihat itu, malah ia menatap Luhan sangat cerewet sekarang.

"Ok, sekarang ayo kita pulang"

Wufan menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan bersamanya. Meski Luhan difonis mengalami retak pada punggungnya meskipun hanya sedikit, namun namja cantik itu enggan jika harus menggunakan kursi roda. Dia bilang hal itu hanya membuat punggungnya semakin sakit dan dokter menyetujui itu hingga memperbolehkan untuk dirinya berjalan seperti biasa.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan membuat Sehun yang mengekor disana sontak terdiam.

"Ne, ada apa Luhan?"

Namja cantik itu nampak berpikir. Ia ingin mengutarakan ini, Luhan sangat menginginkannya hingga bibirnya sedikit bergetar untuk mengucapkan apa yang diinginkannya terhadap Sehun.

"Aku ingin tinggal di aparthemenmu" ujar nanja cantik itu cepat. Membuat Wufan juga Sehun sontak terkejut atas apa yang baru ia dengar tadi.

"Mwo?" Sehun dengan spontan berucap seperti itu, membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh, ne boleh jika Wufan hyung tak keberatan"

 ** _TUBICONTINYUEEEEE~~~_**

 ** _sebelumnya makasih banget yang udah nge review follow ataupun fav saya seneng banget._**

 ** _karena saya kurang bisa cuap cuap mending yang diem buat review ff ini lumayan tambah amal. hehhe_**

 ** _yg mau tanya tanya boleh di pm yaa_**


	4. Chapter 4

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 4

Tittle : Depressed

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( iKON )

A/N : CHAP 3 its coming to town (?) kalo masih ada yang minat silahkan baca jangan lupa review ya karena aku butuh banget semangat juga saran kalian ^_^

Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali Sehun yang mutlak punya saya Bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _Summary_

 _Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama Luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat Sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti Luhan?_

 _._

.

.

.

.

LEEEGGOOOOOOOOOOO~~~

.

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya_

 _Wufan menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan bersamanya. Meski Luhan difonis mengalami retak pada punggungnya meskipun hanya sedikit, namun namja cantik itu enggan jika harus menggunakan kursi roda. Dia bilang hal itu hanya membuat punggungnya semakin sakit dan dokter menyetujui itu hingga memperbolehkan untuk dirinya berjalan seperti biasa._

" _Sehun" panggil Luhan membuat Sehun yang mengekor disana sontak terdiam._

" _Ne, ada apa Luhan?"_

 _Namja cantik itu nampak berpikir. Ia ingin mengutarakan ini, Luhan sangat menginginkannya hingga bibirnya sedikit bergetar untuk mengucapkan apa yang diinginkannya terhadap Sehun._

" _Aku ingin tinggal di aparthemenmu" ujar nanja cantik itu cepat. Membuat Wufan juga Sehun sontak terkejut atas apa yang baru ia dengar tadi._

" _Mwo?" Sehun dengan spontan berucap seperti itu, membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah dari sebelumnya._

" _Ahh, ne boleh jika Wufan hyung tak keberatan"_

.

.

_Depressed_

Chanyeol mencoba memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya, membolak balik seraya membaca tulisan didalamnya. Hingga pintu ruangan pribadinya dibuka secara tak sopan oleh seseorang disana.

Namja tinggi itu menatap datar namja mungil yang kini mulai duduk dihadapan meja, sedikit menyeringai saat matanya menatap raut wajah sosok yang terduduk disana.

"Wae?" ucap Chanyeol masih fokus pada dokumen di tangan, sedangkan Jinhwan telah melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Kau bilang kenapa? Kau bodoh atau apa hah" Jinhwan berucap dengan suara yang sedikit ia tinggikan membuat Chanyeol segera menutup dokumen itu dan beralih duduk tepat dihadapan namja mungil tersebut. Chanyeol sudah mengira sebelumnya jika Jinhwan akan membicarakan tentang sesuatu kali ini, ia yakin pasti akan ada sangkut pautnya mengenai Sehun juga Luhan, karena jika bukan ya apalagi.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya namja tinggi itu akhirnya.

"Aku ingin kau membatalkan pernikahan mereka nanti" Jinhwan mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. Dalam hati namja tinggi itu tersenyum getir, pernikahan dongsaengnya dengan mantan namjachingunya, bukankah ini menarik.

"Caranya?"

Jinhwan nampak berpikir membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Jika ia melalukan apa yang diinginkan oleh Jinhwan, berarti ia telah menjadi sosok jahat dibelakang Luhan maupun Sehun. Ia jelas sangat tak ingin seperti itu, namun rasanya akan menarik jika ia mencobanya sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Luhan, jangan menampik semua itu karena kau terlalu naif" Jinhwan menekankan kata terakhir tersebut ke arah Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu merasa Chanyeol hanyalah namja yang terlalu merelakan sesuatu dan itu membuktikan jika Chanyeol tak punya nyali sedikitpun untuk ini.

Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman penuh artinya dihadapan Jinhwan. Sungguh dalam hati ia sangat tak suka mendengar ucapan Jinhwan yang sontak membuat sisi gelap dalam dirinya bangkit. Meskipun ia nampak baik di luar namun di dalamnya kemungkinan besar sesutu buruk bersarang disana, dan jika terjadi tak ada orang yang akan bisa menahannya.

"Ingat Chanyeol, Sehun tak akan bisa membahagiakan Luhan" Jinhwan menjeda ucapannya, beralih untuk mulai melangkah mendekat kearah sang namja tinggi tersebut "—karena hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakannya" Jinhwan berucap nyaris berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol, membuat dirinya merasa ucapan yang baru saja didengar memang benar adanya. Sehun tak mencintai Luhan, mereka menikah karena paksaan dan ia tak ingin Luhan tak bahagia karenanya.

Kembali Jinhwan duduk di tempatnya, membuka isi tasnya lalu menyodorkan sesuatu ke arah Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menatap benda yang kini beralih di tangan, menatap bingung maksud Jinhwan menyerahkan benda ini kepadanya.

"Ganti obat Luhan dengan ini"

"Kau gila, ini bukan obat yang pantas untuk Luhan" diletakkannya kembali benda itu di depan meja, ia tidak bisa melakukan ini karena dirinya tak mungkin mencelakakan seseorang, apalagi seseorang yang masih ia cintai. "—Karena ini sama saja membunuh seseorang secara perlahan".

Jinhwan mungkin sedang tak waras memberikan obat yang tak jelas,ini justru akan memperburuk keadaan Luhan yang jelas mengidap sampai ini terjadi, ia tak ingin.

"Lalu kau punya cara lain?"

Chanyeol terdiam, memikirkan kembali cara yang tepat untuk menggagalkan pernikahan Sehun juga Luhan. Jinhwan menyeringai, menatap keterdiam Chanyeol disana. Ia yakin namja tinggi itu bingung akan merencanakan apa.

"Ayolah Chanyeol demi Luhan. Lagipula ini obat yang hanya membuat Luhanmu pusing sesaat, dan asal kau tahu aku tak berniat untuk membunuhnya" Jinhwan mulai meraih kembali benda yang tergeletak dimeja untuk ia masukan kedalam tas. Namun tangan lain mencoba mencegahnya, membuat Jinhwan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan lakukan itu" Ucap Chanyeol telak, membuat senyuman Jinhwan terlihat sangat kontras diwajahnya. Jinhwan merasa rencana ini tak akan gagal, mengingat kedua pihak saling membutuhkan untuk ini. Dan ia sangat salut dengan kelputusan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap ruangan besar dihadapannya. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya ia sampai di _aparthemen_ milik Sehun. Namja cantik itu merasa nyaman dengan suasana ruangan ini, terbukti dengan dirinya yang mulai duduk nyaman di kursi ruang TV.

"Apakah aku pernah berkunjung sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang membawa tas berisikan bajunya di meja sana.

"Kau pernah berkunjung sebelumnya. Kau tak ingat?" Luhan menggeleng, dan kembali terdiam di _sofa_ tersebut.

Sehun menghampiri namja cantik itu, ia merasa Luhan yang sekarang bukanlah sosok yang ia kenal dulu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendapati Luhan yang berada di club waktu itu, dan sekarang ia melihat Luhan seperti sosok polos bagai anak kecil.

"Kau ingin teh?" Sehun bertanya, mulai menghampiri lalu menempelkan gelas hangat ke arah pipi namja cantik tersebut, mengingat diluar sedang turun salju. Luhan menggeleng, menatap lurus ke arah mata Sehun yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sakit apa?" Sehun terdiam sesaat, sedangkan Luhan telah mengubah posisinya, menyamping agar berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun.

"Kau tidak sakit Lu" cangkir ditangannya ia letakkan di meja sebelum berucap"—Hanya saja kau butuh terapi sekarang" Luhan masih tak mengerti, sedangkan Sehun sudah memegang kedua pipi namja cantik tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sehun sekarang hingga membuat jarak yang tipis diantaranya saat ini.

Wajah mereka perlahan saling mendekat satu sama lain berusaha untuk menempelkan kedua bibir itu. Sedikit lagi sebelum suara bel pintu apathemennya terdengar nyaring, membuat acara mereka terganggu sekarang.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini mengacak – acak rambutnya gusar. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka menyatu dan seseorang di luar sana sukses menghancurkan apa yang diinginkan Sehun sekarang.

Dengan cepat namja tampan itu membuka pintu, ingin mengetahui siapa yang berkunjung ke aparthemennya malam – malam seperti ini.

Pintu itu dibuka menampilkan seseorang yang sangat _familiar_ berada dihadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui sang dongsaeng hanya menatapnya datar di tempat.

"Mobilku mogok, bisakah aku menginap. Lagipula diluar sedang badai salju" papar Chanyeol membuat Sehun tak dapat mengelak, ia tak tega melihat hyung mati membeku di luara sana.

"Ya, terserahmu"

Dan dengan tak sopannya namja tinggi itu masuk, hingga langkahnya terhenti melihat siapa yang sedang berada di ruang TV sekarang.

"Luhan" nama yang dipanggil segera menoleh menatap pria tinggi disana yang nampak sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaannya.

"Luhan akan tinggal disini bersamaku, lagipula dua hari lagi kita akan menikah" Sehun melewati hyungnya yang nampak belum bergeming sedikitpun. Dua hari lagi dan ia akan melihat namja tercintanya dipersunting oleh dongsaengnya sendiri. Ada rasa sesak saat dongsaengnya mengucapkan hal yang sangat tak ingin ia dengar, namun apa boleh buat Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum simpul setelahnya.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu" Chanyeol melenggang menuju dapur tanpa menatap ke arah Luhan, berusaha senormal mungkin. Sehun melirik hyungnya sekilas, jujur ia merasakan jika Chanyeol sedang menahan sakit hatinya, Sehun sangat paham itu.

.

.

_Depressed_

Wufan baru sampai di rumah sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Namja tinggi tersebut mulai berjalan memasuki kamarnya sebelum seseorang membuatnya berhenti.

"Kenapa kau tak bersama Luhan hyung?" Jinhwan menatap Wufan yang nampak sendiri, dan namja mungil itu ingat jika sekarang Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Dia menginap di _aparthemen_ Sehun" Wufan berujar membuat Jinhwan diam ditempat, tak dapat bergeming karena mendengar ucapan barusan. "Menginap?" kembali namja mungil itu bertanya membuat Wufan menatap lekat sang dongsaeng yang nampak terkejut.

"Luhan meminta dan aku langsung menyetujuinya" ucapnya terdengar gembira sedangkan Jinhwan sudah tak ingin mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan hyungnya lagi "—Dan kau tahu, Luhan menjadi ceria dari biasanya. Itu semua berkat Sehun" Wufan tersenyum setelahnya, mulai memasuki ruangannya meninggalkan Jinhwan yang hanya bisa teridam, mencerna apa saja yang ia dengar tadi.

Namja mungil itu mendecih, membayangkan bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun yang berada pada satu bangunan, dan itu membuatnya kesal. Meskipun ia sudah tak berhunbungan lagi dengan Sehun, bukan berarti ia merelakan Sehun bergitu saja. Hatinya masih ingin merebut kembali Sehun untuk kembali lagi kepelukannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera pergi dari tempat itu, hingga langkahnya kembali terhenti karena dering ponsel di sakunya. Jinhwan segera mengangkat panggilan itu, menyeringai saat mendengar suara seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku tahu, dan ingat rencana yang telah kita buat"

.

.

.

Langkahnya ia bawa perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara gaduh. Hingga dirasa ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan, mengambil beberapa obat yang di taruh pada laci untuk ditukar dengan obat lain yang ia genggam sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling, mengedarkan pandangan ditengah lampu yang temaram. Ia segera mengambil obat tersebut, menaruhnya di saku celana. Hingga lampu menyala, membuat Chanyeol menoleh mendapati Sehun disana.

"Hyung kau sedang apa?"

Namja jangkung itu sedikit menguap, menetralkan suasan yang hanya akan membuat dongsaenya curiga. Ia harus senormal mungkin.

"Tiba – tiba aku ingin minum" balasnya, kemudian mulai melenggang melewati Sehun disana. Namja tampan itu menaikan bahunya, tak memperdulikan apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol tadi, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu itu.

Saat Chanyeol telah sampai di kamar, segera ia raih ponselnya menekan beberapa digit angka untuk menyambungkan kepada seseorang. Ia ingin memberi tahu, dan semoga usahanya berhasil.

.

.

.

_Depressed_

Pagi itu Luhan hanya terdiam kembali di depan _televisi_ , tak banyak hal yang namja cantik itu kerjakan mengingat pekerjaan rumah diselesaikan oleh pembantu yang disewa Sehun perhari, dan soal makanan namja tampan itu lebih ingin memesan sesuatu untuk mereka makan, alasannya adalah Sehun tak ingin melihat Luhan lelah.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang telah lengkap dengan seragam kerjanya, juga Chanyeol disana yang nampak sudah rapi untuk pergi bekerja. Sedikit tersenyum menatap Sehun yang kesusahan memakai jas disana.

"Biar ku bantu"

Sontak Sehun hanya bisa menyetujuinya. Luhan membantu memakaikannya, sedikit membersihkan noda yang berada pada jas namja tampan itu.

"Gumawo" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kemudian membawa Luhan untuk sarapan bersama hari ini. Sehun tiba – tiba tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat merasakan _moment_ langka yang hanya dirasakan saat ini. Luhan berubah drastis entah kenapa, dan ia suka malah sangat menyukainya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, lalu kita pergi untuk terapi hari ini" Luhan mengangguk, perlahan memakan masakan yang terasa lezat di mulutnya. Ia makan lahap dihadapan Sehun, hingga seseorang yang berdiri disana menatap kedua namja yang tengah berada di meja makan.

"Sehun, sepertinya aku duluan saja"

"Kau tak sarapan dulu hyung?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia menahan panas pada hatinya sekarang. Melihat bagaimana Luhan yang nampak bahagia bersama Sehun. Chanyeol tak akan memperbolehkan itu terjadi lagi, ia akan menyingkirkan Sehun secepatnya. Karena yang pantas untuk membahagiakan Luhan hanya dirinya seorang.

"Aku pergi"

"Ne, hati – hati hyung"

.

.

.

"SIALANN"

Ia memukul _stir_ mobil dengan keras. Menyalurkan apa yang menjadi titik kesal sekarang. Ia terus mengumpat, mengatai orang yang telah membuatnya sekesal ini. Lihat saja kebahagiaan mereka tak akan berlangsung lama.

Mobil itu terparkir di depan rumah besar milik keluar Wu. Matanya menatap seorang namja mungil yang kini mulai mendekat kearah mobilnya.

Pintu mobil itu dibuka oleh seseorang lalu ditutupnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol tak bergeming saat namja yang kini tengah duduk itu menatapnya dari arah sebelah.

Jinhwan namja mungil tersenbut menyeringai, menatap raut wajah Chanyeol yang nampak kesal sekarang.

"Wajahmu merah. Sedang kesal?"

Chanyeol tak balas menjawab pertanyaan itu, malah fokus menatap kemudianya. Chanyeol sengaja datang pada Jinhwan untuk membicarakan perihal masalahnya, sekaligus mencurahkan semua kekesalannya sekarang.

Chanyeol menoleh bertatapan langsung dengan manik mata sipit Jinhwan. Namja mungil yang ditatap hanya diam, ia tahu apa yang dibutuhkan namja disebelahnya ini.

Tangan kokohnya dengan cepat meraih tengkuk Jinhwan, menyatukan bibir itu secara tiba – tiba. Jinhwan menyeringai dalam lumatan itu. Pangutan kasar yang menuntut, namja mungil itu sangat tahu sebagaimana kekesalan hati Chanyeol sekarang dan ia ikut kesal membayangkannya.

"Enghhh" Leguhan terdengar, membuat libodo Chanyeol naik lebih tinggi. Namja tinggi itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menekan lawannya agar bersandar pada sisi, ia mendominasi kali ini.

Jinhwan nampak kualahan mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol. hingga sesuatu berdering dari saku namja tinggi tersebut, membuat keduanya segera melepas pangutan yang lumayan panjang itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang" Jinhwan mengangguk mulai membuka kembali pintu mobil, namun tanggan seseorang mencekalnya segera.

"Wae?"

"Kau ikut saja"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai kedua namja itu berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada di sebelah kiri sana, tepat ruang kerja pribadi Chanyeol. Mereka hanya terdia sepanjang perjalanan hingga sekarang. Chanyeol mendengus mengingat kebodohannya tadi yang dengan seenaknya mencium Jinhwan. Namja tinggi itu tak dapat memulai pembicaraannya, ia merasa bodoh sekarang.

Seorang namja manis berlari kearah Chanyeol dengan membawa peralatan infus yang jelas – jelas masih menancap di tangannya. Chanyeol menatapnya, hingga matanya melebar mendapati siapa namja yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun, hey apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya seketika sedangkan namja manis yang kini berada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum, menampilkan deret gigi putihnya. "Dokter kemana saja, aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol terkejut karena dengan tiba – tiba Baekhyun memeluknya, sedangkan Jinhwan yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng – geleng menyaksikan adegan disana.

Segera ia melepas pelukan itu, mencoba untuk berbicara pada Baekhyun "Dengar, kau tak boleh berkeliaran seperti ini, memangnya kakimu sudah baik?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, beberapa hari yang lalu kakinya telah sembuh dan sekarang ia bisa berjalan dengan _normal_ kembali meskipun masih ada sedikit rasa nyeri.

"Aishh, sudah – sudah ayo kita kembali ke kamarmu" Chanyeol menuntunnya, namun namja manis itu sedikit mendelik menatap seseorang yang berada di sebelah dokternya "Ya dokter, siapa namja itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk Jinhwan, Chanyeol menoleh sebelum memerintah Jinhwan untuk segera pergi ke ruangannya "— Jinhwan kau duluan saja pergi ke ruanganku, aku mengantar Baekhyun dulu sebentar" namja mungil itu segera mengangguk mulai berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Baekhyun menatap kesal namja tadi, hingga bibirnya gatal untuk tak bertanya.

"Dokter, siapa namja itu? Aku tak pernah melihantnya kecuali jika dokter bersama dengan dokter Sehun"

"Dia temanku" Baekhyun mengangguk, meski dalam hati ia tak yakin. Dokter itu segera membawa Baekhyun untuk tidur diranjang saat tiba. Menaruh infusannya kembali pada tiang besi disana.

"Tidurlah, kau perlu banyak istirahat" ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis yang serasa sangat pas di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun ingin protes saat sang dokter mulai pergi dari ruangannya, hingga namja tinggi itu menoleh memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk menurut.

"Jangan merajuk, aku akan kesini jika tugasku telah selesai"

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mangangguk, menatap punggung kokoh sang dokter yang mulai menjauh. Ia harus mengetahui secara jelas hubungan Dokter Chanyeol dengan namja tadi.

.

.

_Depressed_

Luhan duduk di _sofa_ ruangan Sehun saat dirinya telah selesai melakukan terapinya hari ini. Terapi yang dilakukannya barusan memang tak menguras sedikitpun tenaga hanya entah kenapa namja mungil itu nampak berkeringat sekarang.

"Kau berkeringat, apa perlu aku naikkan pendingin ruangannya?"

"Tidak perlu Sehun"

Dengan membawa dua buah kaleng minuman Sehun menghampiri namja cantik itu. Menyerahkannya kearah Luhan yang segera diterima olehnya.

"Aku merasa pusing" ujar namja cantik itu setelah meminum sedikit minuman kaleng pemberian Sehun. Disibaknya poni yang menutupi sebagian dahi Luhan, dan benar saja suhu tubuh Luhan terasa beda di tangannya.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan. Bagaimana jika pakai kursi roda, bukankah dokter sudah menganjurkan itu" ujar Sehun setelahnya namun segera Luhan menggeleng, ia tak mau menggunakan benda itu. "Aku tak mau menggunakannya Sehun" punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sofa di ruangan itu, membuat kepalanya menengadah dan itu semua membuat Sehun melelan air liurnya paksa.

"Baiklah, satu jam lagi kita pulang. Kau bisa tidur disini dulu. Ada pasien yang harus aku periksa"

Luhan hanya menyahutinya dengan dehaman saja saat Sehun mulai keluar dari ruangan. Entah kenapa tubuhnya merasa lemas sekali juga kepalanya terasa pusing kali ini, padahal ia telah meminum obat sebelumnya.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju toilet di ujung sana, setelah memeriksa beberapa pasien tadi ia belum juga membersihkan tangannya. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju pintu besi berwarna abu – abu itu. Mulai masuk kedalam untuk pergi ke _wastafel_ sebelum seseorang yang _familiar_ berada disana.

Mereka saling pandang melalui cermin besar, hingga kontak mata mereka diputus sepihak oleh Sehun sendiri.

Namja tampan itu menghiraukan seseorang itu dan mulai berjalan menuju _wastafel_. Ia membersihkan tangannya, sedikit mengibas bekas air tersebut kemudian mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sehun"

Merasa namanya dipanggil ia segera menoleh, meskipun ia tak ingin lagi berhadapan dengan Jinhwan namun ia harus menghargainya karena bagaimanapun Jinhwan adalah seseorang yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sehun tak menjawab namun kini tubuhnya telah berbalik, berdiri tegak bersamaan dengan Jinhwan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Sehun bertanya, berusaha senormal mungkin. Namja mungil itu berjalan beberapa langkah kearah Sehun agar lebih leluasa untuk berbicara.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Chanyeol disini" ucapnya sambil menatap Sehun yang balas menatap dengan datar, namun Jinhwan sudah terbiasan dengan itu.

"Bagaimana untuk pernikahanmu nanti?"

"Ya baik, semua sudah dipersiapkan" Jinhwan mengangguk, tersenyum saat dirasa Sehun akan beranjak untuk meninggalkannya. Hingga tangan Jinhwan mencekal pergelangan tangan Sehun, menahan agar namja tampan tersebut untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Sehun menatap jengah kearah Jinhwan, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat pikirnya. Jika ia memaksa untuk melepaskan pegangan ini dijamin namja mungil itu malah semakin mencekalnya, ia sangat tahu bagaiman watak Jinhwan ini.

"Apakah kau gila untuk menikahi namja depresi seperti Luhan" seringaian tercetak jelas pada wajah lawan bicaranya. Sehun menatap tak suka ke arah Jinhwan, hingga dengan cepat ia menepis pegangan itu.

"—Kau dan dia dijodohkan bukan? Dan aku sangat tahu jika kau tak mencintainya. Dan aku yakin Luhan bukan hanya depresi namun gila"

"CUKUP" sentak Sehun segera, mendorong tubuh mungil yang nampak sangat dekat itu untuk mejauh darinya. Jinhwan tertawa sinis melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun kepadanya, hingga dengan cepatnya Jinhwan meraih kembali lengan lawanya, berusaha memeluk tubuh tegap namja yang masih dicintai itu.

"Jinhwan tolong lepaskan" Jinhwan kekeh untuk memeluk tubuh itu lebih erat, membuat Sehun menyerah dan berakhir balas memeluk namja mungil itu. Setahun sudah ia menyudahi hubungannya bersama Jinhwan, hingga sekarang ia terjebak lagi dengan semunya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Sehun, Kumohon" ucap namja mungil itu masih memeluk pinggang Sehun. Merasakan apa yang sudah tak ia rasakan setahun belakangan ini.

Sehun menyerah, mengelus helayan rambut itu perlahan. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya untuk Jinhwan, dan ia menolak akan perasaannya terhadap Jinhwan kembali, karena sekarang ia telah memiliki Luhan yang harus ia lindungi sepenuh hati.

.

.

_Depressed_

Hari demi hari akhirnya pernikahan Sehun juga Luhan akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi. Namja cantik itu telah memakai setelan _tuksedo putih_ nya, terduduk sambil berhadapan langsung dengan cermin disana.

Seorang yeoja menghampirinya, menatap calon menantunya yang terlihat sudah sangat siap untuk sekarang. Sooyong menghampiri Luhan disana, tersenyum cantik sebari menyerahkan kotak merah beludru berisi kalung berlian disana.

Luhan berbinar menatap benda di dalam kotak itu. Sooyong menyerahkan barang berharga ini kepadanya, awalnya Luhan mengelak karena ia yakin kalung itu sangat berharga bagi calon mertuanya.

"Pakailah, karena kau akan menjadi menantuku" Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, dengan cepat Sooyong mengambil kalung tersebut memakaikannya di leher jenjang Luhan yang nampak sangat pas. Luhan menatapnya dari kaca hingga ia tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya untuk ini.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku eomma paham?"

"Eomma" Luhan mengulang perkataannya saat itu, sepintas ingatan masa lalunya bersama sang eomma terputar kembali membuatnya sedikit menahan rasa sedih dalam hati. Sooyong memeluk Luhan, menyalurkan kehangatan seorang ibu yang sudah tak ia rasakan. Luhan tak dapat menahan air matanya sekarang, memeluk erat yeoja cantik itu yang mulai mengelus punggungnya menenagkan.

"Sekarang aku adalah eommamu, ingat itu"

.

Sehun telah berdiri di _altar_ dengan setelah _tuksedo_ putih yang nampak sangat pas ia dikenakan. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera mempersunting Luhan sekarang. Hingga pintu diujung sana terbuka menampilkan seorang yang ia tunggu berjalan kearahnya.

Luhan dibawa oleh Wufan hyung disana, melangkah mendekat kearahnya yang nampak sangat gagah dengan pakaian tersebut. Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang nampak sangat cantik sekarang meskipun Luhan mengeluh jika ia sedang tak enak badan.

Kedua orang yang berada di kursi khusus disana, saling mengepalkan tangan menatap _moment_ bahagia disana namun tak bagi kedua namja tersebut.

Jinhwan melirik Chanyeol tepat disebelahnya, berpikir jika namja tinggi itu tengah menahan sesuatu kekesalan disana.

Kedua pasangan calon pengantin tengah berdiri bersebelahan disana, dengan pendeta yang mulai mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya di depan para tamu undangan. Melupakan Luhan yang sedang melawan rasa pusing pada kepalanya saat ini.

Sehun dengan tegas menjawab jika ia sangat bersedia hingga Luhan yang berdiri disana juga mengucapkan apa yang diucapkan Sehun barusaja, meski dengan suara yang agak lemah.

"Saya bersedia"

Tepuk tangan para tamu terdengar. Sehun lega, hingga mereka saling berhadapan kini untuk melakukan sesi ciuman di _altar_ sana.

Luhan tersenyum tipis kearah Sehun, meskipun ia tengah mati - matian menahan rasa nyeri pada kepalanya.

"Lu kau baik – baik saja"

Luhan mengangguk atas pertanyaan dari Sehun. Hingga tubuh itu ambruk seketika di pelukan Sehun yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya sekarang.

"LUHAN"

 ** _TUBIKONTINYUUUUEEEE~~~~_**

Masih ada yang minat kah?. maaf ya updatenya kelamaan, ada beberapa persoalan yang harus aku selesaian belakangan ini. Belum ulangan, ulangan praktik, Quiss dan sebagainya. Belum lagi laporan numpuk + jurnal juga #Deritalooo

OK ini HUnhannya udah nikah kok.

makasih banget buat pada reader yang udah kasih reviewnya meski cuma lanjut atau enggak next aku mahhh makasih banget lohhh. trus yang udah follow dan favs saya cium kalian semuanya #PLAKKK

maafya gak bisa sebutin satu satu yang review ff ini karena saya orangnya rada males, tapi untuk balas PM saya nomer 1.


	5. Chapter 5

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 5

Tittle : Depressed

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( iKON )

A/N : CHAP 3 its coming to town (?) kalo masih ada yang minat silahkan baca jangan lupa review ya karena aku butuh banget semangat juga saran kalian ^_^

Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali Sehun yang mutlak punya saya Bhaqq ^o^

.

.

Summary

Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama Luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat Sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap _depresi_ seperti Luhan?

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Kedua pasangan calon pengantin tengah berdiri bersebelahan disana, dengan pendeta yang mulai mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya di depan para tamu undangan. Melupakan Luhan yang sedang melawan rasa pusing pada kepalanya saat ini._

 _Sehun dengan tegas menjawab jika ia sangat bersedia hingga Luhan yang berdiri disana sama untuk mengucapkan apa yang diucapkan Sehun baru saja, meski dengan suara yang agak lemah._

" _Saya bersedia"_

 _Tepuk tangan para tamu disana terdengar. Sehun lega, hingga mereka saling berhadapan kini untuk melakukan sesi ciuman di altar sana._

 _Luhan tersenyum tipis kearah Sehun, meskipun ia tengah mati matian menahan rasa nyeri pada kepalanya._

" _Lu kau baik – baik saja"_

 _Luhan mengangguk atas pertanyaan dari Sehun. Hingga tubuh itu ambruk seketika di pelukan Sehun yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya sekarang._

" _LUHAN"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

_Depressed_

Jinhwan menatap apa yang dihadapannya sekarang sebari tak henti – hentinya ia merasa senang di dalam hati. Meski _status_ Sehun telah menjadi milik Luhan sekarang, namun bukan berarti _status_ itu saja yang akan membuat mereka bahagia. Jinhwan tersenyum senang saat dirinya tak melihat adegan ciuman di _altar_ tadi karena jika sampai ia melihatnya sudah dipastikan Jinhwan akan lari dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Namun sayang tamu yang menunggu _moment_ romantis tadi tak dapat terlaksanakan, hingga Jinhwan merasa senang bukan main sekarang.

Banyak tamu menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak di pangkuan Sehun, dengan Chanyeol yang tadi berada di sisinya kini telah beralih untuk menghampiri kerumunan itu. Jinhwan ingin ikut kesana sebelum ia melihat Sehun yang membopong Luhan pergi.

Chanyeol yang berada di situ sontak menarik pergelangan tangan Jinhwan untuk ikut bersamanya. Namja mungil itu pasrah ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol yang kini berjalan sangat cepat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

.

.

Jinhwan terduduk disana bersama dengan Wufan juga keluarga besar Oh Sehun termasuk juga namja tampan tersebut. Wufan yang berada di sisinya nampak sangat resah, dan Jinhwan dibuat sebal oleh hyungnya sendiri, memangnya dongsaengnya hanya Luhan saja.

Jinhwan yang memikirkan itu sontak menjadi kesal sendiri. Chanyeol tengah menangani Luhan di dalam, dan itu membuat namja lain yang tengah terduduk disana berpikir mengenai kondisi Luhan sekarang.

Sehun menatap kearah Jinhwan yang tengah terdiam disana. Ada rasa janggal saat melihat gelagat aneh namja mungil itu , karena ia tahu Jinhwan tak menyukai Luhan karenanya.

Mata elangnya melihat pergerakan Jinhwan yang mulai pergi dari tempat ini. Hingga seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu membuat perhatian Sehun terarah olehnya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki terdengar sangat cepat di koridor rumah sakit itu. Chanyeol berusaha mencari Jinhwan yang pergi entah kemana. Wufan bilang namja mungil itu pergi untuk membeli makanan, dan ia segera pergi untuk mencarinya. Lama ia berkeliling di sekitar rumah sakit akhirnya mata itu mendapati seseorang yang tengah dicarinya sedang terduduk di kursi taman belakang rumah sakit, terdiam.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia melangkah menghampiri Jinhwan. Namja mungil yang tengah terdiam sontak menoleh menatap pergerakan Chanyeol yang kini mulai menghampirinya, hingga tangan kokoh itu menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan namja yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Akhhh..kau kenapa?" ucap Jinhwan meringis merasakan tangannya yang dipegang kuat. Chanyeol yang menatap Jinhwan tak menggubris pertanyaan itu.

"Kau yang kenapa Jinhwan. Luhan sekarat di dalam sana dan itu semua gara – gara kau" Chanyeol menggeram lalu menghentakkan tangan Jinhwan, melepasnya. Decihan terdengar, membuat Chanyeol yang tengah emosi semakin terbakar api melihat kelakuan namja mungil dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang semua ini gara – gara aku" ucap Jinhwan menunjuk dirinya sendiri "—Lalu siapa yang menukar obatnya heh" Jinhwan tak kalah emosi, menengadah menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan mata tersirat menahan amarah.

Chanyeol bungkam, berpikir jika ia terlalu bodoh untuk hal seperti ini. "Kau mau bilang apalagi heh, mau menyalahkanku. Kau bodoh Chanyeol ini baru permulaan dan kau sudah menuduhku padahal kau pun ikut berbuat" paparnya pada Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat namja tinggi tersebut tak dapat berkutik lagi, ia merasa bodoh.

"Sekarang kau mau apa?. Membunuhku? Silahkan" ia tatap namja tinggi yang tengah menatapnya dengan kemarahan, menantangnya untuk melakukan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Hingga setelahnya ia kembali terduduk menghiraukan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung disana.

"Kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Kejadian minggu lalu terulang lagi, saat ia menatap namja yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya dari ambang pintu. Sehun tak ingin masuk lebih dalam karena terlalu sakit saat melihat Luhannya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit lagi.

Seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang, menyuruhnya agar lebih masuk kedalam untuk melihat kondisi Luhan. Sehun menurut mengikuti langkah sang kakak ipar, hingga dirinya kini terduduk di kursi pinggir ranjang mengamati paras terlelap Luhan disana.

"Luhan tinggal di rumah kami saja untuk sementara, aku tahu kau sibuk Sehun" ujar Wufan pada Sehun.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk, tidak papa jika Luhan harus tinggal dulu di rumahnya asalkan namjanya baik – baik saja.

"Ne hyung, mungkin aku tak bisa menjaga luhan seharian karena tuntutan pekerjaanku. Maaf hyung" Wufan mendekati Sehun, mengusap bahu adik iparnya tersebut. Sedikit miris melihat pasangan pengantin baru tersebut yang baru saja melakukan pesta pernikahan namun berujung seperti ini. Ia jelas tak meyalahkan siapapun karena ada yang lebih tahu tentang rencana apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf OK, ini bukan salahmu" Sehun tersenyum, mengusap tangan Luhan. Membuat namja yang tengah terlelap itu sedikit terusik dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Luu, kau sudah sadar" Wufan yang ada disana segera menatap Luhan, tersenyum saat dirasa dongsaengnya mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"See..hun" Luhan bergumam, masih menyesuaikan keadaan sekitar.

"Luu, ya tuhan syukurlah" Sehun mengusap dahi Luhan bahagia, ia belum pernah sebahagia ini untuk memiliki seseorang dalam hidupnya meskipun ia pernah mejalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lain di dimasa lalu.

"Sehun aku ingin pulang" Wufan yang menatapnya sontak membujuk Luhan untuk tak meminta hal yang mustahil, ingat Luhan masih dalam keadaan yang belum baik.

"Lu, kau masih sakit ingat itu" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang setia menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Luhan yang melihat itu sontak memerah, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar hanya dengan melihat itu.

"Aissh si Jinan itu kemana, belum juga datang" Wufan mengomel sendiri, hingga dua orang namja muncul dari balik pintu dan satu diantara segera berlari berhambur untuk memeluk Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Jinhwan datang dengan cepat pikir Wufan. Sehun yang berada di sana sontak menatap tak suka ke arah Jinhwan yang kini tengah memeluk Luhan. Tak sadarkah dengan apa yang terjadi waktu lalu, dan sekarang namja mungil itu merasa tak melaukan apa – apa.

"Kondisinya membaik" tukas Chanyeol setelah memeriksa sebentar kondisi Luhan lalu menatap sekilas Sehun.

"Hyung, aku rasa kau harus mengganti obat Luhan" ujar Sehun seketika membuat Jinhwan terdiam, melirik sekilas namja tampan itu yang tengah menatap Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah aku rasa obatnya kurang manjur" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya sebelum membalas "Ok, baiklah. Kau bisa membawanya di ruanganku"

"Kenapa tidak diapotek saja?"

"Mungkin karena kita keluarga"

.

.

.

.

_Depressed_

Setelah berpamitan pada Wufan hyung, Sehun akhirnya pulang ke _apathemen_ nya sendiri tanpa Luhan. Ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum, hingga sesuatu tak sengaja terinjak oleh kakinya.

Sehun menatap benda kecil berwarna merah berbentuk kapsul disana. Meraihnya kemudian menatap obat yang setahunya milik Luhan tergeletak disana, padahal ia sudah menaruhnya dengan apik di laci.

Ia mengamati benda ditangan, membuka kembali laci dapur tersebut seraya mencocokannya dengan obat sebelumnya. Kapsul yang ia pegang berwana merah menyala dan ini adalah obat milik Luhan ia yakin, namun obat yang ada di dalam bungkusan pada laci berwarna lebih gelap dan itu sontak membuat Sehun bertanya.

Sepintas kejadian dua hari yang lalu terlintas saat ia mendapati hyungnya sedang berada di dapur tengah malam. Ia tak berpikir untuk menuduh hyungnya segera hingga ia segera membuang dugaan itu, lagipula mana mungkin hyungnya tega untuk berbuat seperti itu kepada Luhan.

Kembali ia taruh kedua benda itu di laci yang sama. Mungkin besok ia bisa tanyakan kepada hyungnya saat bertemu.

Kembali ia melangkang, menghiraukan pemikirannya tadi tentang obat tersebut. Sehun duduk di sofa ruang TV, mengambil _remmote_ untuk menyalakan layar _LCD_ itu.

"Salju turun lagi" eluh Sehun menatap ke arah jendela _apathement_ nya, biasanya ia akan bersama Luhan saat malam – malam seperti ini, namun sekarang Luhannya sedang berada di rumah sakit membuatnya merasa ada yang kosong kali ini.

Ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya berbunyi, membuat namja tampan yang tengah nyaman pada posisinya menghela nafas berat. Diambilnya benda yang tak jauh dari tempatnya itu, melihat siapa yang menempol malam – malan seperti ini hingga ia mengeryit menatap nama pada layar tersebut.

" _Ne, ada apa Wufan hyung?"_

 _..._

" _Mwo? ne ne aku akan segera kesana"_

Setelah menutup panggilan itu Sehun segera bergegas mengambil mantel juga kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja. Ia harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit lagi, karena Wufan bilang Luhan mengamuk sekarang karena ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Ia melangkah menuju ke arah mobilnya, mencoba secepat mungkin untuk pergi menuju rumah sakit sebelum seseorang yang sudah tak ingin ia temui berdiri di dekat mobilnya sekarang.

"Haii Sehun"

Namja yang lebih tinggi tak menbalas, melainkan menatap datar Jinhwan disana yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Namja mungil itu mendekat ke arah Sehun, memegang kedua bisepnya lalu berjinjit untuk meraih bibir tipis namja tampan tersebut.

CUP

Kecupan singkat itu terlepas membuat Sehun segera tersadar dengan apa yang yang baru terjadi. Entah kenapa ia menjadi linglung sendiri sekarang, mengingat banyak sesuatu yang tiba – tiba terjadi hari ini.

"Kau tak menolaknya Sehun?" Jinhwan berucap membuat Sehun segera melebarnkan matanya, menatap jengah ke arah Jinhwan disana.

"Apa – apaan kau heh. Ingat Jinhwan kita sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi, aku sudah mempunyai pendamping sekarang"

Bagai pukulan keras namja mungil itu mendecih mendengarnya. Jinhwan sangat tahu jika Sehun telah menikah dengan hyungnya, jelas sangat tahu namun bukan berarti ia akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Tapi kenapa kau kau tak menolak barusan. Jangan – jangan kau masih mencintaiku" Jinhwan sedikit tertawa remeh membuat Sehun yang berdiri disana terdiam. Ingat bahwa dirinya telah melupakan Jinhwan sepenuhnya, dan tadi Jinhwan tahu titik kelemahan seorang Oh Sehun adalah pada lengan bisepnya.

Sehun tak akan memperpanjang masalah tadi, biarkan sajalah ini tak terlalu penting. Hingga Sehun segera melangkah pergi menjauh dari tempat itu menuju mobilnya. Tak mengetahui seseorang di tempat lain tengah mengambil banyak gambar mereka dengan Jinhwan yang tersenyum ke arah seseorang di arah sana. Mengacungkan jempolnya atas apa yang telah mereka rencanakan. Jinhwan merasa senang sekarang dan tunggu apa yang terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

_Depressed_

Luhan membantinng barang – barang di ruangan itu. Menggeram kuat membuat Wufan yang tengah menahan Luhan kualahan. Meskipun bertubuh kecil jika sedang mengamuk Luhan akan membabi buta.

Wufan menyesal sebelumnya karena tadi ia sempat sedikit membentak namja cantik itu yang selalu meminta agar cepat pulang dan menemui Sehun, dan berakhir seperti sekarang karena Luhan terus meminta dan memberontak pada akhirnya.

"Arrghhh. Aku ingin pulangg" Luhan berucap lantang dengan suara yang ia keraskan. Wufan yang berusaha memeluk Luhan sedikit meringis karena Luhan terus saja memberontak di pelukannnya.

Ini merupakan hal yang biasa namun entah kenapa Luhan menjadi lebih gampang tersulut emosinya belakangan ini. Pelukan itu sontak terlepas karena Luhan dengan kuat mendorongnya untuk tak memeluk lagi. Hingga mata tajamnya melebar menatap dongsaengnya yang tengah berusaha mencabut _infus_ itu lalu membuatnya ke sembarang arah, membuat darah mengalir deras pada tangannya juga lantai.

Wufan memencet bel darurat disana sedari tadi, namun entah kenapa tak ada seorang perawatpun yang datang ke ruangan membuatnya _frustasi_ sendiri.

"Luu, kau mau kemana Sehun akan datang sebentar lagi"

Luhan tak menggubris malah semakin berlari menuju pintu keluar, sebelum pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang ditunggu – tunggu muncul di balik pintu membuat Luhan tak bisa lari sekarang.

"Lu kau kenapa?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang berdiri dihadapannya, dengan darah yang telah berceceran di lantai akibat _infus_ yang dicabut secara paksa.

Sehun kaget karena dengan cepat Luhan memeluk lehernya, menangis disana dan itu sontak membuatnya merasa bersalah entah kenapa.

Luhan semakin erat memeluknya, membuat dirinya bertanya tentang kondisi Luhan sekarang. Ia bawa Luhan untuk duduk di _sofa_ yang tersedia di ruangan yang sekarang nampak sangat berantakan.

Wufan yang berada di sana tak bisa berbicara apapun dan lebih memilih untuk keluar, mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua saja.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu, aku titip Luhan" ujar Wufan sebari melangkah pergi dari sana.

Luhan kembali memeluk namja tampan itu erat, seolah tak ingin barang sedikitpun untuk Sehun beranjak dari sisinya.

Sehun mengusap punggung itu halus, mengucapkan kata yang menenangkan untuk Luhan yang tengah memeluknya. "Lu aku ada disini, jangan khawatir" bahu Sehun terasa bawah oleh air mata, Sehun tak mendengar sedikitpun isakan yang keluar dari bibir namja cantik itu karena Luhan menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu Sehun" Luhan berucap membuat hantinya menghangat mendengarnya. Namja tampan itu kembali mengusap punggung tersebut, entah apa yang membuat namja cantik tersebut berucap seperti itu namun sontak membuat hati Sehun merasa sangat senang.

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku, karena aku adalah suamimu"

"Ya, kau adalah suamiku Sehun"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Luhan tak berucap setelahnya karena namja cantik itu telah tertidur di bahu Sehun. Namja tampan itu sedikit mengecup pipi itu perlahan, membuat dirinya merasa aneh sendiri dengan kelakuan yang ia berikan kepada Luhan. Sehun bukan kasihan kepada Luhan yang mengidap depresi namun rasa lain yang menggerayangi hatinya membuat ia tak dapat mengutarakan hal itu. Bisa dibilang sikap ini adalah bentuk rasa cinta yang perlahan timbul dalam benaknya, Sehun sangat menyukainya hingga ia tak akan bisa menahannya lagi. Karena Sehun mencintai Luhan.

.

.

.

_Depressed_

"Aku tak menyangka hasil jepretanmu memang yang terbaik, Junhoe"

"Ya seperti apa yang kau inginkan"

Jinhwan menyerahkan amplop berisi beberapa lembar uang didalamnya. Junhoe namja yang menjadi suruhannya tersenyum puas akan apa yang didapatkannya sekarang. Tak sia – sia mempunyai teman kaya raya seperti Jinhwa pikirnya.

"Cukup bukan?"

Junhoe mengangguk, tersenyum senang menatap Jinhwan yang kini tengah melihat beberapa hasil jepretan ditangannya.

"Ya sudahlah kau boleh pergi"

"Ok, bye"

Setelah kepergian namja tadi ia segera menaruh beberapa lembar foto itu di laci kamarnya. Tinggal menyerahkannya kepada sasaran nanti dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan skenario yang ia buat.

Jinhwan membayangkan reaksi Luhan nanti saat melihat foto ini. Apakah akan senang atau mungkin sebaliknya?.

Namja mungil itu tertawa lepas setelahnya. Begini saja dirinya sudah puas bagaimana nanti jika foto ini telah berada di tangan Luhan. Jinhwan dapat membayangkan jika penyakit Luhan akan kambuh, hyung cantiknya akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan semua termasuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana jika Luhan sampai – sampai tak tekendali lagi, mungkin dia bisa saja bunuh diri tepat di hadapan Sehun nanti.

Jinhwan tertawa membayangkannya lalu dengan cepat menaruh benda berharga itu di lacinya dengan apik. Jangan sampai hilang pikirnya sebari melangkah untuk pergi ke tempat tujuannya sekarang, yaitu rumah sakit.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang sangat girang namja mungil itu segera masuk ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit tersebut. Melangkah menuju ruangan Luhan yang berada di lantai tiga gedung itu. Berjalan terus hingga seseorang yang pernah ia temui kemarin menghalangi jalannya, merentangkan kedua lengan itu berusaha untuk menghalangi jalan.

"Hey apa – apaan kau ini" ucap Jinhwan pada namja berbaju rumah sakit ini, jika tidak salah namanya Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana heh? Jangan berani – beraninya mendekati dokter Chanyeol jika tak ingin berhadapan denganku"

Jinhwan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar celotehan namja dihadapannya mengenai Chanyeol. Sebegitu sukanya namja ini kepada Chanyeol pikirnya.

"Hey, heyy dengar ya aku sedang buru – buru sekarang. Jangan menghalangiku minggir" ucapnya sebari menyingkirkan lengan namja tersebut untuk tak menghalangi jalannya. Namun sifat Baekhyun yang tak bisa diatur membuat Jinhwan menghela napas berat.

Ia mencoba bergeser kesamping untuk menerobos, terus hingga Baekhyun kebingungan dan membuatnya berhasil meneruskan langkanya, sedikit berlari menghindari Baekhyun.

"Ya, hey kau jangan pergi"

Baekhyun ikut berlari mengejar namja mungil tadi, ia belum menanyakan pertanyaan tapi sudah kabur saja. Baekhyun kesal asal kalian tahu,

Jinhwan terus berlari sambil menatap kebelakang karena Baekhyun dengan tidak mau kalahnya masih mengejar dibelakang. Hingga ia tak menatap ke depan tepatnya ke arah belokan jika ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawan arah membuat Jinhwan terbentur dengan tubuh seseorang itu.

Aaawhhh

Sontak namja mungil itu meringis memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur dengan dada seseorang dihadapannya. Jinhwan menengadah mendapati Chanyeol yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Jinhwan membuat jarak dengan namja tinggi tersebut, mendengus ,meniup poninya saat itu. Baru saja ia bahagia kenapa sudah ada saja masalah yang terjadi setelahnya.

ketika ia sampai beberapa langkah lagi, Baekhyun segera dengan cepat menyingkirkan Jinhwan yang terasa sangat dekat dengan dokternya. Segera ia merangkul lengan sang dokter itu erat, tak ingin si Jinhwan itu terlalu dekan dengan dokter pujaannya.

"Kenapa kau tak cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini, menyusahkan" ucap Jinhwan pasa Baekhyun.

"Jinhwan sudahlah" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan Jinhwan yang terlihat akan panjang jika tak ditahan "—Baekhyun kau sedang apa? Bukannya kau ada terapi hari ini" Baekhyun mengangguk masih memegang erat lengat itu, menghiraukan Jinhwan yang kini menatap sebal ke arah keduanya.

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu"

Jinhwan segera bernajak dari sana sebelum Chanyeol menahan lengannya seketika. Membuat bola mana Baekhyun melebar dibuatnya.

"Jangan pegang – pegang dia dokter, pegang aku saja" Baekhyun sontak berucap kesal, melepas pegangan dokter Chanyeol dari lengan namja mungil itu.

"Hey, dengar ya Chanyeol itu bukan tipeku, ambil saja sana. Menyebalkan"

Baekhyun mendengus, menatap semakin tak suka namja bernama Jinhwan tersebut. Dokter Chanyeol miliknya dan tak boleh ada seorangpun yang memegang dokter Chanyeol sembarangan.

"Chanyeol nanti kita bicara OK, tidak sekarang karena ada seorang maniak disebelahmu"

Namja manis itu ingin potes, namun tertahan karena Chanyeol telah merangkulnya membawa namja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu untuk pergi ke ruangan terapi sekarang.

.

.

.

Jinhwan telah berapa di hadapan pintu bernomer 220 itu, tempat dimana Luhan dirawat. Tangannya mulai membuka pintu tersebut, masuk lebih dalam hingga kini ia terdiam ditempat. Matanya melihat kedua orang disana tengah berciuman dihadapannya, dengan Luhan yang kini terduduk di ranjang dan Sehun yang merunduk untuk menggapai bibir itu.

Air mata tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ingin rasanya ia memisahkan pangutan intin disana. Hatinya bagai dipukul oleh sesuatu yang keras, rasanya nyeri dan berdenyut.

Jinhwan menatapnya tak henti karena kedua namja disana tengah asik berciuman tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang baru datang itu. Hingga matanya ditangkup seseorang dari belakang, berbalik untuk tak melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Chanyeol membawa Jinhwan untuk menjauh, agar tak terlalu lama melihat adegan dimana ia ikut merasakan sakit hati seperti Jinhwan.

Kini namja mungil itu tengah berhadapan dengan dada bidang namja tinggi tersebut. Menatap kearah matanya, hingga dirasa ia tak dapat membendung air matanya yang sedari tadi ingin jatuh.

GREEP

Chanyeol segera memeluk Jinhwan disana, menenagkan namja mungil itu sekaligus mejadi sandaran atas kesedihannya. Chanyeol sangat paham kondisi Jinhwan sekarang karena ia pun merasakannya.

Isakan terdengah di pendengarannya, membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Mengelus punggung bergetar Jinhwan.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung Jinhwan. Saling berpelukan di lorong rumah sakit yang nampak sepi, merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit hati yang mendalam, dimana seseorang yang mereka cintai tengah berciuman mesra didalam sana.

.

.

TUBICONTINYUEEEEE

CHAP 5 UPDATEE yeayyyy.

Sorry ya selalu aja aku telah up date maaf banget ya, tapi aku berusaha buat cerita ini gak ngegantung dan end nantinya.

Makasih ya yang udah review follow dan sebagainya. Aku apa kalo tanpa kaliann.

WANNA REVIEW?

sorry typo dan sebagainya. dan sorry juga PMnya gk aku bales semua maaf ya


	6. Chapter 6

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 6

Tittle : Depressed

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( iKON )

A/N : CHAP 6 its coming to town (?) kalo masih ada yang minat silahkan baca jangan lupa review ya karena aku butuh banget semangat juga saran kalian ^_^

Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali Sehun yang mutlak punya saya Bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama Luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat Sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti Luhan?**_

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya_

 _GREEP_

 _Chanyeol segera memeluk Jinhwan disana, menenagkan namja mungil itu sekaligus mejadi sandaran atas kesedihannya. Chanyeol sangat paham kondisi Jinhwan sekarang karena ia pun merasakannya._

 _Isakan terdengah di pendengarannya, membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Mengelus punggung bergetar Jinhwan._

" _Sudahlah, jangan menangis"_

 _Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung Jinhwan. Saling berpelukan di lorong rumah sakit yang nampak sepi, merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit hati yang mendalam, dimana seseorang yang mereka cintai tengah berciuman mesra didalam sana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

_Depressed_

Pangutan yang semula terasa _intens_ itu terlepas. Membuat tatapan keduanya bertemu langsung dan menimbulkan suatu perasaan yang aneh menjalar pada hati masing – masing. Sehun tersenyum, mencoba membersihkan sisa saliva yang berada dibibir Luhan.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu disini" tukas Sehun pada akhirnya, membantu namja yang telah menjadi pendampingnya untuk berbaring. "Aku ingin pulang Sehun, aku tidak suka tempat ini" Luhan mengeluhkan itu dan Sehun hanya menenangkannya dengan mengelus surah coklat madunya.

"Kita akan pulang OK, sekarang kau tidur dan aku akan ada di sini menjagamu"

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk, berusaha terlelap dengan Sehun disampingnya. Sehun menatap paras cantik dihadapannya, merasa dunia tak adil menjeratnya di dalam perasaan aneh dari sosok sepurna Luhan. Sempurna, jelas itu lah yang dimiliki Luhan menurutnya sedangkan tentang depresi yang diidap namja cantik ini membuatnya sedikit tak yakin tentang _kronologis_ kejadian yang diceritakan keluarga Luhan. Bukan ia tak percaya pada Wufan hyung, hanya saja mungkin ada sesuatu lain yang menjadi dasarnya. Sehun tak tahu pasti, namun ia mencurigai Jinhwan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Jinhwan yang terdiam di ruang kerjanya sedari tadi. Matanya sedikit sebam namun tetap memancarkan wajah dinginnya.

"Sudahlah, aku juga sakit hati melihatnya, tapi ya sudahlah" Chanyeol pasrah, bersandar pada kursinya sebari memijit pelipis. Sudah dihadapi dengan banyak pasien hari ini dan sialnya langsung disuguhkan dengan sesuatu yang sukses membuatnya ingin mengamuk saja.

Jinhwan disana masih mengatupkan bibirnya, belum mau berbicara. Ia sedang berpikir kejam untuk segera menyingkirkan hyungnya sendiri dari Sehun. Ia jelas tak mungkin langsung membunuh Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri, yang jelas ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum Sehun benar – benar jatuh ketangan Luhan.

"Obat itu apa Sehun meminta untuk menukarnya?" tanya Jinhwan akhirnya membuat Chanyeol yang sedari terdiam disana mulai mengangguk.

"Ya Sehun memintanya"

"Kau menukarnya dengan obat apa?"

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi, mencoba membuka laci disana lalu meraih sesuatu untuk ia serahkan kepada Jinhwan. Namja mungil itu mengerutkan dahi, melihat obat yang ia berikan waktu itu tergeletak di atas meja didepannya.

"Buanglah obat itu, lakukan rencana lain tanpa menggunakan obat yang jelas – jelas akan memperburuk keadaan Luhan"

"Dan kondisi Luhan telah benar – benar buruk sekarang asal kau tahu Chanyeol" Jinhwan mengambil obat disana, melemparnya ke tempat sampah di ujung sana sedangkan Chanyeol menatap tak minat ke arah Jinhwan. Hatinya memang sangat menginginkan Luhan, namun ia merasa bodoh karena telah menyetujui perintah Jinhwan untuk menukarkan obat Luhan dan sekarang ia sadar rencana itu hanya akan merusak namja yang ia cintai saja.

"Dan aku tak ingin kondisi Luhan semakin buruk" tukas Chanyeol, kembali bersandar pada kursinya, terpejam menghiraukan Jinhwan yang mendecih disana.

Jadi sekarang Chanyeol telah menyadari kebodohan dirinya sendiri untuk rencana ini. Jinhwan hanya bisa tertawa di dalam hatinya. Bisa dibilang meremehkan juga mengingat Chanyeol yang setuju saja saat dirinya menyuruh untuk menukarkan obat tersebut. Jelas – jelas namja tinggi itu adalah seorang dokter, kenapa bodoh sekali.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan mengganti rencananya, kau hanya duduk nyaman ditempat dan saksikan apa yang terjadi nanti. Tanpa obat tanpa melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam pasrah ditempat. Terserah apa mau namja bernama Jinhwan itu, ia tak peduli asalkan Luhan baik – baik saja.

Jinhwan segera pergi dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih betah bersandar pada kursi kerja. Namja tinggi itu sedang lelah hari ini. Menghadapi banyak pasien hingga menghadapi kenyataan yang terjadi, saat namja yang masih dicintainya tengah berciuman dengan seseorang yang lain selain dirinya. Membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mengulang apa yang terjadi dulu, dimana ia dan Luhan masih memiliki hubungan waktu itu.

.

 **_** _ **Flashback ChanHan_**_

 _Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS sudah siap siaga di depan pintu gerbang masuk. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk memerikasa kerapihan setiap siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini, karena selain para seksi yang ada ia pun turut andil didalamnya._

" _Hey hey kemari!" titahnya pada seorang junior yang tak memakai jas almamater hanya menentengnya saja, dia pikir sekolah miliknya apa._

" _Jasmu hey pakai disini" sang Junior hanya bisa mendengus, memakai jasnya yang tadi hanya di tentengnya. Kenapa ia harus memakai jas panas seperti ini pikirnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi sang junior._

" _Jangan mendengus seperti itu, kau seperti banteng Sehuniie"_

 _Sehun disana menatap jijik ke arah hyungnya, panggilan apa tadi menjijikan sekali._

" _Dasar hyung bodoh" Chanyeol yang tersenyum sejak tadi seketika ingin melayangkan pukulannya jika saja namja pucat itu masih ditempat, namun sayang dongsaeng kurang ajarnya telah lari terburu – buru menuju kelasnya. Menghiraukan Chanyeol yang mengumpat mengatai bodoh kepada sang dongsaeng._

" _Saem giliranku"_

 _Ia segera kembali terfokus pada para siswa yang berjajar panjang disana. Menghiraukan Sehun tadi, ayolah Chanyeol sabar tunggu saja nanti dirumah ucapnya dalam hati. Terus seperti itu hingga bel pertama berbunyi membuat siswa yang ada telah memasuki kelasnya masing - masing bersama Chanyeol yang kini mulai melangkah pergi dari gerbang yang kini mulai ditutup oleh satpam._

" _HEYYY TOLONG BUKAKAN GERBANGNYA"_

 _Teriakan seseorang membuat Chanyeol seketika menoleh, mendapati seorang namja dengan ransel berwarna biru itu tengah berusaha memohon pada satpan agar dibukakan pintu._

" _Ingat ini sudah jam berapa nak, kau tak boleh masuk" ucap sang satpam._

" _Ya ajusshi, tolonglah aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja kenapa kau tega sekali" namja yang baru datang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, keringat membanjiri sebagian pelipisnya kenapa sang satpan tidak kasian melihatnya._

 _Satpam itu menggeleng, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS yang kini mulai melangkah mendekat. Mencoba lebih jelas menatap namja yang terlambat itu._

" _Ajusshi sepertinya ia hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja" Luhan namja itu tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan tadi. Benar, ia hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja._

" _Ya ajusshi, dengar itu " Chanyeol tersenyum menatap namja itu, wajahnya cantik dengan bulu mata yang lentik pula. Benar – benar tipenya sekali._

 _Sang satpam segera membukakan gerbang, memberi jalan masuk bagi si namja cantik itu untuk masuk. Luhan hanya bisa membungkuk terimakasih di hadapan sang satpan maupun Chanyeol. Membuat namja tinggi itu menggeleng menatap punggung yang kini mulai menghilang. Pertemuan pertama yang membuat Chanyeol membatin sendiri. Sesuatu yang tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata – keta yang jelas Chanyeol menyukai namja tadi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Dua minggu kemudian...**_

 _Hari itu siswa maupun siswi kelas dua tengah mengikuti acara perkemahan di sebuah daerah dekat pegunungan. Bersama dengan para petugas OSIS selaku penyelenggara mereka berbondong bondong berjalan menuju lokasi perkemahan. Masing – masing kelas kelompok memasang tendanya, memang sedikit kesusahan dan namja cantik yang kini tengah mematok sesuatu mendengus, menghapus keringatnya karena sedari tadi tenda mereka belum juga selesai._

" _Nampaknya kau kesusahan, sini biar aku bantu" Seseorang dengan cepat mengambil alih pekerjaan Luhan. Membuat namja cantik itu segera bergeser, lalu melihat siapa yang kini berada didekatnya._

 _Chanyeol disana masih sibuk membuat lubang untuk patok, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam melihat pekerjaan namja yang berbeda satu angkatan dengannya._

 _Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan sangat baik, dibantu dengan kelompok Luhan yang lain akhirnya tenda pun selesai. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas akan kerja sama mereka._

" _Wah tendanya selesai juga" Luhan berucap ceria membuat Chanyeol menoleh, tersenyum melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat Lucu._

" _Kau suka?" Luhan segera mengangguk, menoleh seketika hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu. Mereka terdiam sesaat saling menatap, hingga suara intrupsi dari seseorang membuyarkan semua lamunannya._

" _OK, jika ada apa – apa kau bisa panggil aku"_

 _Potong namja cantik itu membuat Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum sekilas saat ia mulai pergi dari tempat itu. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil mengikuti kemana punggung itu pergi. Bukankah namja tadi adalah sang ketua OSIS?_

 _Luhan tersenyum mengingatnya, membuat semburan merah terpancar pada pipi itu. Sang ketua OSIS bernama Oh Chanyeol yang memperbolehkannya untuk masuk ketika satpam melarang. Namja tinggi yang sukses membuat hatinya menghangat saat melihat wajahnya._

 _._

" _Lu,ada kado untukmu"_

" _Dari siapa?"_

 _Namja berpipi cubby bernama Xiumin menaikkan bahu tanda jika dia tak tahu. Namja cantik yang tengah sibuk menulis berhenti sejenak, meraih kotak berwarna merah itu ketangan. Xiumin bilang ini untuknya, dengan ragu – ragu ia membuka kado tersebut karena setahunya hari ini ia tidak berulang tahun._

" _Kotak musik?" monolog Luhan, sedangkan Xiumin nampak berpikir._

" _Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?"_

" _Entahlah aku tak mengenal wajahnya" Bohong Xiumin saat itu. Ia jelas tak akan memberi tahu siapa pengirim kado ini kepada Luhan. Ini rahasia ingat._

 _Luhan mencoba meraih kertas yang ada di dalam kotak itu, membuka lalu membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis disana._

 _Atap pulang sekolah!_

 _Segera ia memasukkan kembali benda di dalamnya. Penasaran, Luhan sangat ingin mengetahui siapa pengirim kado ini. Tapi masalahnya apakah ia harus datang sepulang sekolah nanti?. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu, tapi ia sangat penasaran bagaimana ini. Dan dibangkunya Luhan hanya bisa berpikir untuk ini. Jika ia tak datang nanti, seratus persen ia tak akan mengetahui sosok misterius itu. Tapi__

" _OK aku harus datang nanti"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sepulang sekolah ...**_

 _Luhan dengan tas ranselnya sedikit berlari menuju atap. Tulis seseorang pada surat tadi semakin membuatnya penasaran. Apakah benar ia memiliki penggemar rahasia, atau apa itu namanya tapi yang jelas Luhan penasaran, dengan nyali yang besar ia memenuhi janji itu meski pada dasarnya nyalinya tak seberapa untuk bertemu dengan seseorang asing._

 _Setibanya ia disana ada seoranng namja memunggunginya. Dengar perawakan yang tinggi Luhan dapat melihat jika sosok itu adalah orang yang mengirimnya kado, karena disini tak ada orang lain selain mereka._

 _Luhan ingin berucap sebelum seseorang itu tiba – tiba menoleh. Mata rusanya melebar sempurna menatap siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya. Oh Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS? Apa ia tidak salah?._

" _Emm, maaf sepertinya aku salah orang" segera ia berbalik arah, tidak mungkin jika sang ketua OSIS yang mengirimnya kado tadi. Ini jelas hanya lelucon menurutnya hingga suara seseorang membuatnya terhenti saat sedikit lagi ia mulai meraih pegangan tangga._

" _Kau mencari pengirim kado itu bukan?"_

 _Luhan menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan sosok tinggi disana. Sesuatu membuat dadanya bergemuruh, membuat semburan merah kembali terpancar saat mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain._

" _Sang pengirim kado ada di sini. Atap pulang sekolah" ucap Chanyeol mulai mendekat ke arah Luhan disana. Menarik perlahan lengan itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. Luhan tak ambil pusing malah menurut saat dirinya kini telah berada di dekat Chanyeol._

" _Emm sumbae yang mengirim kado ini?" Tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk._

" _Lalu untuk apa kado ini? Karena ulang tahunku bukan hari ini sumbae"_

 _Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan itu seketika ingin tertawa, melihat betapa polos namja cantik dihadapannya ini._

" _Bukan seperti itu cantik, tapi maukah kau jadi_ akh maksudku aku menyukaimu dan ingin kau menjadi kekasihku"_

 _Susah payah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, sedikit berkeringat juga karena ini adalah kali pertamnanya ia seperti ini. Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya, dan ia sangat takut jika Luhan akan menolak._

 _Luhan hanya terdiam dengan bibir yang sedikit menganga karena terkejut. Jelas terkejut karena baru pertamanya ia menerima pernyataan cinta seseorang._

" _Sumbae" Chanyeol sudah pasrah jika ia ditolak sekarang, tapi Chanyeol mohon ia belum siap menerima penolakan. "Jika kau menanyakan apa alasannya, aku akan menjawab aku menyukaimu tanpa alasan" Luhan semakin ternganga, ia tak sanggup untuk berkata sekarang._

" _Aku siap menerima penolakan" Ucapan tegas namun pasrah Chanyeol membuat Luhan yang manatapnya tersenyum geli. Lucu sekali seorang ketua OSIS dimatanya ini. Chanyeol sumbae yang sangat tampan._

" _Siapa bilang aku menolak sumbae" ucap namja cantik itu telak membuat Chanyeol terpaku disana. Menatap lekat mata pria cantik disana yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Luhan adalah cinta pertamanya, pengalaman yang baru ia rasakan sekarang._

" _Jadi_ Oh ya tuhan bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol berbicara bada dirinya sendiri, tak kuasa menahan bahagianya sekarang. Ia bingung mau melakukan apa, tidak mungkin mereka berpelukan karena Chanyeol tidak mau Luhan kaget hanya karena itu._

 _Luhan yang terdiam hanya bisa tersenyum melihat namja yang kini telah menjadi kekaisihnya. Namja cantik itu merasa bermimpi sekarang, tak pernah membayangkan jika ada seseorang yang menembaknya seperti tadi._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari berganti – hari, bersama dengan hubungan mereka ang telah lama berjalan. Tidak terasa sekarang Chanyeol tengah berada di semester akhir, sedang sibuk – sibuk untuk mempersiapkan segala ujian yang akan dilakukannya nanti._

 _Chanyeol yang kini tengah berada di perpustakaan seketika menoleh kesamping, menatap sosok cantik yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di perpustakaan jam istirahan pertama._

" _Kau akan kuliah di jurusan apa nanti?" tanya Luhan padanya, menyerahkan kotak balok ke arah namja tinggi tersebut._

" _Mungkin kedokteran" jawabnya Chanyeol sambil meraih kotak itu, membuka lalu mendapati sebuah garpu di dalamnya "—Garpu?" anggukan diterimanya sebelum Luhan menjelaskan maksudnya memberikan benda itu. "Besok hyung akan ujian, ku harap nanti hyung menjawab soal dengan benar juga yakin, seyakin hyung menusukan makanan menggunakan garpu ini" penuturan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin takut kehilangan Luhan. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak sejak tadi, takut sesuatu buruk terjadi kepada mereka._

" _Gumawo Luhan"_

 _._

 _._

" _Tidak kah itu terlalu jauh, aku ingin kuliah di Korea saja"_

" _Dengar, appa akan sangat bangga jika kau menyetujui pilihan appa. Kau harus kuliah di luar negeri karena telah menolak untuk meneruskan kuliah bisnis demi perusahaan, jadi kau harus menyetujui ini" Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah untuk ini. Menatap kosong ke arah lantai bersama dengan hentakan sepatu yang mulai meninggalkannya._

 _Tak ada yang bisa membatah kemauan sang appa untuk ini, membuatnya bimbang harus memilih. Bukan pilihan tepatnya, karena sekeras apapun ia menolak semua itu tak akan terkabulkan. Tuan Oh appanya sangat keras kepala, semua yang ia inginkan harus terkabul termasuk untuk ini._

" _Lu, maaf"_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari dimana ujian akan berlasung telah didepan mata. Dengan diantar menggunkan mobil mewah Chanyeol turun bersamaan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang hadir untuk memberikan semangat. Ia berusaha tersenyum ke arah kedua orangtuanya. Lupakan sesaat kegundahan hati karena ia harus fokus sekarang._

" _Berikan yang terbaik untuk kami" Chanyeol mengangguk, menatap sekeliling untuk mecari seseorang yang ia rindukan. Luhan dimana kau?_

 _Mata besarnya mencari sosok itu, hingga terhenti di sisi kerumunan orang – orang disana. Dengan menggunakan mantel berwarna abu – abu, serta kupluk pemberiannya, namja cantik itu memegang barner bertuliskan "Chanyeol SEMANGAT"disana. segera ia mengahmpirinya, menerima senyuman hangat dari sosok yang ia cintai._

" _Kenapa kau tak memakai syal? Disini dingin" ujarnya, membuat Luhan tertawa sambil memamerkan barner ditangan, bermaksud memamerkan._

" _Aishh, kau ini" tangannya membenarkan kupluk itu, menyentuh pipi itu yang sebenarnya ingin sekali ia kecup sekarang._

" _Cepat masuk sekarang hyung, aku mencintaimu" ucap lantang Luhan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Lucu sekali kekasihnya ini pikirnya._

 _Ia segera bergegas untuk masuk, meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum kearahnya, mengepalkan lengan memberi semangat hingga kepalannya berubah melambai kearahnya, membuat senyuman itu memudar seketika. Ia merasa lambaian yang diberikan adalah lambaian selamat tinggal untuk mereka. Chanyeol membatin, tak menatap kembali kebelakang karena entah kenapa ia sakit melihat Luhan melambaikan tangannya seperti itu. Ia terus berjalan untuk pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah tak tersenyum lagi disana._

 _._

 _._

 _Di taman belakang sekolah di musim dingin ini Luhan terduduk di kursi taman. Menunggu seseorang sebari kedua tangannya ia gosokkan secara bergantian. Luhan terduduk di sana dengan barner yang sengaja ia bikin sendiri untuk Chanyeol seorang. Ia tersenyum menatap tulisan di kertas berwarna putih itu. Di hari ini ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya. Luhan telah mempersiapkan ini semua, demi kebaikan mereka bersama._

" _Maaf aku terlambat" ucap namja tinggi yang baru datang itu, mengatur napasnya disana kemudian tersenyum saat mereka telah duduk bersebelahan._

" _Selamat atas kelulusanmu hyung"_

" _Ah ne, Gumawo. Itu berkatmu juga" Mereka saling melempar senyum, tak mengetahui jika sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang akan mengucapkan selamat perpisahan._

" _Ku harap nanti hyung bisa sukses serta bahagia" Chanyeol disana hanya bisa menatap dari samping wajah itu, menatapnya lekat seolah esok tak akan bisa lagi untuk sekedar melihatnya. "—Belajarlah denga giat hyung karena aku selalu mendukungmu, apapun keputusanmu demi kebaikanmu juga hyung" Luhan selesai mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan untuk Chanyeol hingga tatapan mereka bertemu membuatnya tak bisa untuk berkutik._

" _Lu, apakah kau sudah tahu?"_

 _Namja cantik itu mengangguk, tersenyum seperti dipaksakan Chanyeol sangat tahu itu._

" _Mungkin itu yang terbaik, walaupun kita berpisah tapi kau harus yakin aku akan selalu mendukungmu hyung" Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari mulut Luhan, sudah cukup._

" _Jadi aku pikir hubungan kita dicukupkan sampai disini, maaf karena aku tak bisa melakukan apupun untuk ini"_

" _Lu kau bicara apa?, jangan bercanda aku tak mau hubungan kita berakhir sekarang. Kumohon Lu" Chanyeol disana tak bisa membendung lagi kesedihannya, meski tak menangis dihadapan Luhan sekarang._

" _Jika kita berjodoh, tuhan akan mempersatukan kita kembali percayalah" Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, menyerahkan barner yang setia sedari tadi berada di pegangannya untuk namja tinggi itu pegang. Chanyeol tak bergeming saat lambaikan itu kembali diberikan untuknya._

" _Luhan"_

" _Selamat tinggal hyung"_

 _Kini Chanyeol tak bisa lagi untuk sekedar mengejar Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya. Namja itu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri disana dengan luka hati yang dalam sebari memegang gulungan kertas itu. Luhan terus berjalan sedikit berlari bersama dengan salju yang turun cukup lebat disana, ikut membekukan hati Chanyeol sekarang yang kini hanya bisa mematung ditempat. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar Luhan yang kini semakin jauh dipandangannya, namun tubuhnya kaku seakan rela melepaskan cinta pertamanya yang sangat ia cintai disana. Salju turun semakin lebat, membawa Chanyeol untuk ikut terjatuh bagai buliran salju bulan ini._

" _Lu, maafkan aku"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **_Dibandara_**_

" _Jaga dirimu disana"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya yang mengantarkan dirinya menuju bandara sekarang._

" _Hyung aku akan menyusulmu nanti" ujar sang dongsaeng Sehun yang hanya berbeda setahun dengannya. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap surai hitam sang dongsaeng yang nampak terlihat sepantar dengannya._

" _Ne, kau jangan nakal disekolah OK"_

" _Baiklah"_

 _Untuk semua yang pernah ia lakukan di negeri ini. Chanyeol patut berbahagia, telah membawanya kedalam kehidupan layak di negeri ini. Membatin sendiri, merelakan segala sesuatu yang pernah terjadi disini, bersama namja cantik yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya._

 _Waktu telah menunjukkan keberangkatan, Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke dalam. Melambai ke arah keluarganya tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang di sebrang sana yang menatap kearahnya. Suara isakannya teredam dengan masker hitam yang ia gunakan berserta kacamanya. Ini terakhirnya ia melihat mantan kekasihnya pergi, biarkan saja ia nampak pengecut sekarang, Luhan tak peduli asalkan ia tak menangis dihadapan namja itu._

" _Selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya"_

 _._

 _._

 ___ Depressed_

Luhan terbangun pagi – pagi sekali, mengagetkan Sehun yang tengah membereskan barang – barang miliknya. Namja cantik itu sontak menghampiri Sehun, memeluk dengan cepat tubuh namja tampan disana.

"Lu kau kenapa?" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus punggung yang bergetar itu. Luhan tak bergeming malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia teringat kejadian dulu, disaat dirinya masih duduk di SHS bersama dengan ingatan yang sangat tak ingin ia pikir kembali.

"Sehun aku mencintaimu"

.

.

 _ **TUBIKONTINYUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~**_

 _ **MASIH ADA YANG INGET FF INIKAH? YA AMPUN SAYA HAMPIR BEBRAPA MINGGU ANGGURIN INI FF, SAYA MINTA MAAF BANGET YA.**_

 _ **YANG MASIH MAU UNTUK BACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DEMI KELANGSUNGAN FF INI SENDIRI.**_

 _ **YANG MAU NGE BASH DILAHKAN JAUH – JAUH DAH SAYA GAK PERLU HINAAN YANG GAN PENTING OK. TYPO SUDAH MENJADI KEBIASAAN SAYA, ALURNYA KECEPETAN ATAU BELOK BELOK KAYA JALAN MALANGBONG YA MOHON DI MAKLUM SAYA MA ORANGNYA RADA GITU.**_

 _ **UNTUK CERITA CHANHAN SAYA RADA GIMANA GITU, KURANG GREGET GILAA.**_

 _ **PAS AKHIR JUGA PENDEK YA, MAAF KARENA SAYA KECAPEAN ABIS STUDY TOUR, MENIGGALKAN KONSER EXO YANG SEBENERNYA UDAH SAYA PERSIAPKAN EH TAU – TAU UANGNYA BUAT BAYAR STUDY TOUR #SEDIHH**_


	7. Chapter 7

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 7

Tittle : Depressed

Author : LarasAfrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( iKON )

A/N : CHAP 7 its coming to town (?) kalo masih ada yang minat silahkan baca jangan lupa review ya karena aku butuh banget semangat juga saran kalian ^_^

Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali Sehun yang mutlak punya saya Bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama Luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat Sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti Luhan?**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Sebelumnya_**_

 _Luhan terbangun pagi – pagi sekali, mengagetkan Sehun yang tengah membereskan barang – barang miliknya. Namja cantik itu sontak menghampiri Sehun, memeluk dengan cepat tubuh Sehun disana._

" _Lu kau kenapa?" ujar Sehun sambil mengelur punggung yang bergetar itu. Luhan tak bergeming malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia teringat kejadian dulu, disaat dirinya masih duduk di SHS bersama dengan ingatan yang sangat tak ingin ia pikir kembali._

" _Sehun aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

_Depressed_

Kini kedua namja yang telah resmi menikah itu berada didalam sebuah mobil milik Sehun. Seharusnya Luhan pulang pagi tadi namun mengingat pekerjaannya masih menanti Sehun urung untuk mengantarkan Luhan pulang secepatnya dan Luhan hanya bisa merengek untuk itu, alhasil namja cantik tersebut ikut menunggu Sehun hingga waktu yang telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, apa kau sudah minum obatnya?" Luhan mengangguk seketika, menatap kearah paras pendamping hidupnya kini yang nampak sangat kelelahan, meski tetap tampan seperti biasa.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil. Jujur ia merasa bersalah telah membiarkan Luhan menunggu cukup lama di ruangannya, mengingat lagi pekerjaannya mungkin Luhan bisa mengerti.

Suasana nampak hening hingga setengah perjalanan. Sehun hanya fokus pada kemudi dan Luhan kini sudah terlelap di kursi sebelahnya. Namja tampan itu membelokan mobil untuk masuk ke dalam pekarangan _apathement_ lalu memarkirkan mobilnya ke tempat penyimpanan di gedung tersebut.

Merasa tak tega untuk membangunkan Luhan, akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya untuk masuk kedalam. Sehun tersenyum saat dirasa kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali disaat ia menggendong pria cantik ini untuk pergi ke apathemennya, perbedaannya hanya kondisinya saat ini dimana waktu itu Sehun melihat Luhan yang tengah mabuk tak sadarkan diri digendongannya.

"Dasar rusa liar"

Sehun tak sengaja berucap seperti itu. Berjalan sambil sesekali melihat wajah damai Luhan yang tengah tertidur. Bulumatanya lentik dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, membuatnya nampak sangat ahh entahlah Sehun tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

.

.

Setelah merebahkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang, Sehun segera membersihkan dirinya meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah terlelap damai disana dengan pakaian yang masih seperti pagi tadi.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit akhirnya namja tampan itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Kaos putih dengan celana pendek itu membalut tubuh _atletis_ milik Sehun, meski sederhana namun tetap saja terlihat tampan seperti biasa.

Luhan disana menggeliat tak nyaman sebelum mata rusanya terbuka perlahan kemudian menatap sosok Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya sehabis keramas. Buliran air jatuh satu persatu membuat aura _maskulin_ nya muncul. Luhan yang kini telah terduduk hanya bisa diam memperhatikan gerak – gerik Sehun yang dirasa mulai berjalan kearahnya. Wangi segar yang mengungar membuat jantung namja cantik itu bergemuruh, seolah mengundangnya untuk lebih mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun, ingin ganti baju?"

"Ya" Ucap namja cantik itu singkat.

Sehun meraih piyama yang sebelumnya ia siapkan untuk luhan di meja nakas. Piyama biru sutra, satu – satunya baju milik Sehun dengan ukuran yang kira – kira cukup untuk Luhan.

"Pakai ini, aku lihat isi tasmu hanyalah pakaian kotor. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mencucinya besok" diraihnya satu setel piyama itu. Sehun kira Luhan akan mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi, namun dugaannya salah karena namja cantik itu kini tengah melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan dihaadapannya, seolah mengundang Sehun untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"Lu, kau mau menggantinya disini?" tanyanya membuat aktifitas Luhan berhenti sesaat. "Ya, memangnya kenapa? Aku tak biasa mengganti baju di dalam kamar mandi" Sehun hanya mengangguk paham, berusaha _rileks_ dengan reaksi berlebihan dari tubunya yang memerlukan sesuatu untuk ini. Sehun kegerahan melihat Luhan yang kini telah membuka pakaiannya,menyisakan kaus dalam dengan _underware_ saja tepat dihadapannya.

Luhan mendengus lucu saat dirasa pakaian yang Sehun berikan membuatnya seperti ingin tenggelam. Bayangkan hanya memakai atasan piamanya saja sudah kebesaran bagaimana dengan bawahannya, dan Luhan berinisiatif untuk memakai atasannya saja.

"Kenapa tak pakai bawahnnya?"

"Itu kebesaran, aku tak suka"

"Tapi Lu, cuaca di luar dingin aku tak—

Telunjuk namja cantik itu telah menempel pada bibir terkatupnya. Mengisyaratkan agar pemuda tampan itu diam.

"Kenapa kau menjadi cerewet seperti ini, cuaca memang dingin tapi itu diluar bukan disini" protes Luhan kala itu, membuat Sehun terdiam sambil memperhatika paras Luhan yang terasa dekat dengannya. "—Dan aku tak suka di diatur seperti itu" telak ucapan itulah yang membuat Sehun berpikir jika Luhan bukanlah namja yang suka di protes, sekehendaknya sendiri dan Luhan akan kesal jika ada seseorang yang mengaturnya, termasuk Sehun.

"Baiklah, lagipula kau nyaman seperti itu bukan dan aku tak akan melarangnya lagi"

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Wajah yang terasa dekat membuat deru napas keduanya terasa satu sama lain, wangin dominan dari Sehun membuat Luhan tak dapat berkutik sedikitpun .

Hingga detik berikutnya entah dorongan dari mana Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mencoba menggapai bibir lawanya, namja tampan tersebut mulai menyesap _tekstur_ bibir Luhan yang terasa lembut. Bibir keduanya menyatu sempurnya, saling memangut hingga menciptakan sebuah ciuman menuntut yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Emmpphh" mendengar leguhan Luhan membuatnya semakin mencumbui bibir itu lebih. Seluruh tubuh Luhan menjadi lemas, membuat namja tampan itu meraih pinggang ramping lawannya untuk menahan jika saja Luhan terjatuh.

Saling memeluk sama lain, hingga dirasa salah satu diantaranya mencoba untuk melepas pangutan itu. Luhan memukul dada Sehun perlahan, ia butuh untuk sekedar mencari oksigen sekarang.

Setelah ciuman terlepas, segera Luhan meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Itu adalah ciuman panjang yang baru ia rasakan pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Sensasi yang berlebihan membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan memanas begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Salah satu lengan Sehun menyibak sedikit helaian rambut milik namja cantik tersebut. Mencium dahi Luhan cukup lama membuatnya menghangat dengan perlakuan yang diberikan. Luhan pikir perjodohan ini akan membuatnya semakin tertekan, namun ternyata tidak. Sehun yang ia kira tak seperti kenyataannya, dimata Luhan sekarang Sehun adalah sosok yang ia cari selama ini.

"Sehun"

"Hmmm"

Luhan tak dapat berkata kata lagi saat tubuh rampingnya mulai dibawa menuju ranjang. Ia tersentak saat dirasa Sehun kembali mencumbui bibirnya, lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Sehun terus menciumi Luhan penuh nafsu, mulai dari bibir hingga ke arah leher sekarang. Mendesah yang bisa Luhan lakukan sekarang, karena apa yang Sehun lakukan kini membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah.

"Sehunnn... ahhhh"

"Terus Lu panggil namaku"

Posisi dimana Luhan yang berada di bawah dengan Sehun diatas tengah mencumbui lehernya, bersama dengan beberapa kancing baju Luhan yang mulai terlepas. Sehun tersenyum sesaat sebelum kembali ia membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus pendampingnya.

Suara bel pintu _apathement_ terdengar nyaring, membuat aktifitas mereka terpaksa terhenti. Suara geraman Sehun diatasnya membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Ia malu, menatap Sehun yang terasa sangat bernafsu sekali terhadapanya.

Sehun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan. Berani – beraninya ada yang menganggangu aktifitas mereka saat ini. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah dengan rasa kesal yang teramat. Melangkah untuk mulai membuka pintu _apathement_ , mendapati seorang pengirim makanan yang seingatnya ia pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ahh, gumawo. Kembaliannya ambil saja"

Dengan cepat ia menutup kembali pintu itu, mengacak rambutnya asal sambil meletakkan pesanannya di atas meja makan.

Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar segera menghampirinya. Mencium bau masakan yang sangat lezat membuatnya ingin mengisi perut sekarang.

"Aku lapar"

"Ini untuk kita, bisakah kau membantu menatanya"

Luhan mengangguk, mencoba melakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Salah satu perintah yang bisa diterima oleh Luhan tanpa protes.

Setelah selesai mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan. Luhan makan dengan lahap dan Sehun hanya bisa memperhatikannya.

"Makanlah perlahan" ucapnya dengan tangan yang membersihkan sedikit noda di sudut bibir namja cantik itu.

Acara makan tengah malam ini berlangsung cepat. Sehun menguap beberapa kali, ia sangat lelah seharian ini ingin segera untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berbaring di ranjang, saling berhadapan, memandang paras satu sama lain.

"Tidurlah Sehun" Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bergumam, dan mulai merasakan tangan seseorang yang mencoba menyentuh pipinya. Itu Luhan dengan tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Sehun sedikit mengusapnya. Semburan merah samar terhias di pipinya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun yang sudah terpejam.

Posisi yang masih membuat jarak mereka kikis. Mulai merapat satu sama lain, dengan Luhan yang kini telah berada di pelukan Sehun. Malam yang baru dirasakan oleh masing – masing, saat dinginnya cuaca terasa dan mereka hanya merasakannya sendiri. Dan sekarang itu tak berlaku, karena masing – masing telah memiliki pendamping untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Saranghae, good night"

.

.

.

_Depressed_

Seorang namja manis kini tengah terduduk di atas ranjang, kakinya ia ayunkan tanpa sedikit menatap pada lantai karena ranjang yang tinggi menurutnya. Baekhyun men- _pout-_ kan bibirnya sebal, sudah hampir dua hari ia tak menemukan dokter Chanyeol dan sekarang ia sudah boleh pulang karena kondisi yang sudah membaik.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang"

Itu adalah Kim Hanbin, sepupunya dari Jepang yang tengah meneruskan kuliah di Korea. Ia mengangguk patuh, mulai turun dari ranjang dengan perasaan tak rela. Sejujurnya ia ingin bertemu dokter Chanyeol sebelum dirinya benar – benar pulang.

"Hanbin- _ah_ "

"Ne" Sahut namja bernama Hanbin itu, Baekhyun ingin meminta sesuatu padanya namun ia urung merasa tak yakin.

"Aniya"

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan sang sepupu sambil dengan setia Hanbin merangkul bahunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, terus berjalan di lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju ke arah mobil jemputan. Tak melihat seseorang lain yang kini mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan rawatnya tadi.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan sang pasien pagi ini. Setelah dua hari melakukan penelitian akhirnya ia bisa kembali bekerja di rumah sakit. Perasaannya yang aneh sejak tadi membuatnya berpikir untuk segera bertemu dengan salah satu pasiennya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sangat ingin bertemu Baekhyun, hingga pintu itu ia buka dan mendapati suster yang kini tengah merapikan ruangan tersebut.

"Suster, Baekhyun sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol saat itu, membuat sang suster disana tersentak sesaat karena kaget.

"Ne, baru saja ia dijemput oleh keluarganya"

Tanpa basa – basi Chanyeol segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berlari menuju tempat yang ia tuju sekarang, mungkin jika ia cepat Baekhyun masih berada di sana.

Chanyeol menghiraukan banyak tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Ia terus berlari sampai seseorang yang ia cari tengah berada tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun disana sedang berdiri memunggungi dirinya, nampak tengah menunggu seseorang.

Namja manis yang tengah menunggu Hanbin yang tengah mengambil mobil seketika menoleh. Matanya melebar saat dirasa seseorang yang _familiar_ tengah berlari kearahnya, memeluk dengan cepat tubuh yang lebih mungil itu seketika.

Baekhyun terdiam, bingung untuk melakukan apa. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia membayangkan ini, dipeluk oleh dokter yang ia tahu cukup jengkel terhadap sikapnya.

Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuh itu erat, mengatur napasnya yang menggila akibat berlari cukup jauh dari dalam.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Nghhh.. ku kira kau tak peduli" Baekhyun berbicara sedikit susah, mengingat mulutnya yang tertutupi oleh bahu namja tinggi tersebut.

Chanyeol melepas cepat pelukan itu, menatap Baekhyun dalam sebelum berbicara. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu heh, dua hari cukup untuk tak melihat kelakuanmu Baekhyun" ucapan Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun seketika menghangat, semburan warna di pipinya membuat wajah itu memanas menahan malu.

"Dokter kau tak salah bicarakan?" Chanyeol menggeleng, hingga ia tersadar dengan ucapannya barusan dan meruntuki kebodohannya telah keceplosan berbicara.

"Ahhh,, ya pokoknya aku minta nomer teleponmu"

"Bukannya kau sudah memilikinya"

Bodoh, namja tinggi itu terlalu gugup sekarang hingga ia tak menyadari ucapannya barusan hanya akan membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh di hadapan namja manis ini.

"Oh ya, aku lupa ya sudah" Ucapnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan .

"Hanya itu?, dasar dokter tak romantis"

Chanyel tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang nampak tengah merajuk. Satu pelukan ia berikan lagi pada mantan pasiennya itu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti" ucap namja tinggi itu di tengah pelukannya. Baekhyun mengangguk, hingga suara seseorang memecah suasana membuat Baekhyun mendengus dan mulai melepas pelukan itu.

"Ahh Hallo dokter, Hanbin sepupu Baekhyun hyung"

Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan itu sebelum ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Chanyeol"

Setelahnya Hanbin mengisyaratkan untuk berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada dokter tersebut. Chanyeol sedikit tak rela, namun lain waktu ia akan sering menghubungi pria manis itu nanti.

"Hati – hati dijalan"

"Sampai jumpa dokter, kami pergi dulu"

Chanyeol mengangguk, pandangannya mengikuti kemana mobil itu mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Perasaan aneh ini kembali muncul, seolah bernostalgia dengan kejadian dahulu saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

.

.

_Depressed_

Hujan salju turun cukup lebat belakangan ini, Membuat suhu daerah dapat mencapai hingga minus derajat. Wufan disana tengah menatap sang dongsaeng yang tengah terlelap damai di ranjang akibat demam yang menyerangnya. Dengan sayang ia mengusap dahi yang telah dipasang plester penurun panas,dan mulai memeriksa suhu tubuh sang dongsaeng.

"Cepat sembuh Jinan" Ucap Wufan seraya mencium sayang dahi Jinhwan yang tengah terlelap. Suhu tubuh namja mungil itu sangat tinggi, membuat napasnya terdengar memburu. Wufan ingin membawa Jinhwan ke rumah sakit, namun namja mungil itu menolak dengan alasan ia benci bau aneh khas rumah sakit hingga pada akhirnya Jinhwan dirawat di rumah seperti sekarang.

Wufan mencoba menelpon seseorang disebrang sana. Mungkin ia akan lebih tenang jika menghubungi namja itu sekarang.

" _Bisakah kau pergi ke rumahku, Jinhwan sedang sakit"_

.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan beberapa dokumen di mejanya sontak terhenti karena dering ponsel yang terdengar. Segera ia raih benda itu, membaca sesaat nama yang tertera disana lalu mencoba untuk mengangkat sambungan.

" _Ne hyung, ada apa?"_

 _..._

" _Ne, aku akan kesana"_

Sambungan itu terputus membuat pekerjaan yang dilakukan dengan santai menjadi terburu – buru. Wufan hyung bilang Jinhwan demam tinggi, dan mungkin Wufan hyung sedang sibuk makanya namja blasteran itu menelepon dirinya.

Dengan cepat ia merapikan dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerja. Mengingat tugasnya telah selesai Chanyeol segera meraih kunci mobilnya kemudian pergi menuju tempat tujuannya sekarang.

.

.

Jinhwan terbangun dikala seseorang tanpa permisi membuka pintu kamarnya. Pusing pada kepalanya sangat terasa mungkin karena efek demam. Hingga ia menatap sosok yang mulai menghampiri ranjang dengan pakaian yang telah diganti dengan setelan yang nampak _casual._

"Hey, kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulut namja tinggi itu. Jinhwan hanya mengangguk lemah, bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan suhu tubuh yang masih tinggi.

"Wufan hyung menghubungiku barusan dan mengatakan jika kau sedang sakit"

"Ya begitulah, aku tak kuat cuaca dingin seperti sekarang"

Setelah percakapan singkat itu keduanya terdiam. Jinhwan masih menyandar dengan keringat yang mengucur di sekitar dahinya, membuat Chanyeol disana sontak terkejut dan mulai memeriksa kondisi Jinhwan lagi.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah, dan aku tak menyukainya" Jinhwan mendengus, merasa sangat sakit di seluruh tubuh ditambah rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya hingga menggigil. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Jinhwan yang seolah sangat jijik dengan obat. Namja mungil itu kembali berbaring, menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada tak kuat dengan rasa dingin dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol disana hanya bisa menatap Jinhwan yang kini nampak sangat menggigil kedinginan di dalam selimut. Entah mempunyai inisiatif dari mana namja tinggi itu mulai ikut masuk kedalam selimut. Jinhwa terlonjak, menatap terkejut ke arah Chanyeol yang kini tengah berbaring disisinya. Namun ia segera mengerti karena kini Chanyeol tengah merapatkan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh itu erat bermaksud untuk menghangatkan Jinhwan yang tengah menggigil kedinginan hingga gigi – giginya nampak saling beradu.

Jinhwan ikut mendekap tubuh lebih besar tersebut. Membuang rasa malunya sekarang karena ia butuh ini. Chanyeol menempatkan kepala namja mungil itu di daerah lehernya, karena dengan ini suhu hangat yang ia miliki akan tersalurkan pada Jinhwan.

"Tidurlah, kau nampak menggigil sekali"

Jinhwan hanya bisa bergumam. Posisi ini tak lagi membuatnya tersiksa. Chanyeol merasa tubuh Jinhwan sangat mungil sekali, seperti sekarang ia nampak tengah memeluk seorang adik kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Cepat sembuh Jinhwan"

Mereka salik mendekap satu sama lain. Jinhwan sudah terpejam di dalam dekapan itu di susul dengan mata namja tinggi itu yang mulai meredup. Mungkin hari ini ia akan menginap di rumah keluarga Wu. Mereka terlelap damai, hingga menghiraukan ponsel di nakas yang tengah berkedip nyala tanda ada pesan masuk.

.

.

.

_Depressed_

"Lu kau benar tidak apa – apa aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku sudah besar, aku akan baik – baik saja"

Ada sedikit rasa khawatir saat akan meninggalkan suami cantiknya untuk bekerja sekarang. Masalah tentang depresi Luhan lah yang menjadi sebab utamanya, karena jika tidak dikontrol dengan baik Luhan bisa saja melakukan hal – hal aneh yang akan memperburuk kondisinya saja.

"Cepatlah pergi Sehun, pasienmu menunggu" Luhan bersuara mencoba menghampiri Sehun yang tengah berdiri untuk ia beri pelukan. Sehun luluh dengan itu, mulai membalas pelukan hingga memberikan kecupan ringan padanya.

"Jangan bukakan pintu jika kau tak mengenali siapa yang berkunjung, paham?" peringatan Sehun diangguki oleh Luhan. Mencoba untuk bergegas meninggalkannya yang terlihat baik sekarang. Sehun berharap tak akan terjadi apa – apa saat dirinya tak ada nanti.

"Hati – hati Sehun" saat dirasa Sehun mulai menjauh, ia kembali masuk kedalam. Menutup pintu tersebut lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar membuka isi lemari es.

Membawa sebuah botol minuman kaleng yang ada di sana. Ia menengguk minuman kaleng dengan rasa aneh itu perlahan, menyalakan televisi besar dihadapannya untuk sekedar menonton acara pagi.

Sejujurnya ia bosan jika harus seperti ini. Ingin rasanya untuk ikut pergi bersama Sehun namun urung karena takut jika akan merepotkan Sehun saja.

Hingga suara bel berbunyi tak kala ia sedang merasa bosan sekarang. Luhan segera bangkit, berjalan untuk segera membuka pintu. Saat dirinya telah berada di depan pintu, ia belum mau membukanya teringat ucapan Sehun tadi.

Layar intercom yang berada disana tak menampilkan seorangpun disana. Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai membuka pintu hingga menemukan sebuah amplop coklat tergeletak dibawahnya.

Ia raih amplop itu, menengok kesamping secara bergantian dan tak menemukan siapapun. Tak terlalu memperdulikan itu, ia segera masuk kembali kedalam sebari penasaran dengan isi dari amplop ini mengingat tak ada nama pengirim maupun penerima disana.

Rasa penasarannya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Tangannya mulai membuka isi didalanya. Menemukan beberapa lembar foto yang menampilkan dua orang disana. Awalnya Luhan kira hanya beberapa kertas putih saja namun seketika matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Beberapa foto yang menampilkan dua orang tengah berciuman dengan mesranya. Sehun bersama dengan seseorang tengah berciuman di dalam foto ini. Hati Luhan merasa sakit melihat foto ditangannya, membuat lengannya tiba – tiba bergetar karena tak percaya. Sehun telah berbohong jika ia mencintainya dan Luhan benci pada seorang pembohong.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum pada sang pasien. Sejujurnya namja tampan ini jarang untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, namun entah kenapa belakangan ini ia ingin melakukan hal yang cukup mustahil dilakukan olehnya dan membuat dirinya terheran sendiri.

"Dokter sangat tampan sekali, juga ramah"

"Ahh, ne?" Sehun bertanya, apakah itu sebuah pujian untuknya.

"Kau selalu tersenyum kepada semua pasien dokter" ucap wanita parubaya itu yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

Sehun berfikir jika wanita parubaya ini adalah pasien barunya karena setahunya banyak pasien bilang ia adalah sosok yang kaku juga jarang tersenyum. Ia menjadi ingin tertawa melihat perubahan drastis dalam hidupnya dikarenakan seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya, Luhan.

Waktu terasa sangat cepat menurutnya hingga tak terasa telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, waktunya untuk segera bergegas pulang.

.

Ia mulai mengedari mobilnya agak cepat untuk segera pulang. Entahlah perasaannya tidak enak semenjak tadi, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba dan segera menuju _aparthemen_ untuk mengecek keadaan Luhan disana.

Ia membuka pintu tersebut. Halal pertama yang ia dapati sekarang adalah keadaan ruangan yang sepi, seperti tak ada seorangpun didalam. Sehun memanggil nama Luhan berkali – kali dan tak ada jawaban setelahnya. Ia menjadi takut, hingga seseorang yang ia cari tengah memunggunginya di balik meja bar. Sehun menghela napas, mulai menghampiri sosok itu perlahan bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan.

Sosok yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya nampak tak bergeming sedikitpun. Hingga tiba – tiba saja Luhan berbalik dengan pisau yang ia genggam sekarang.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun melebar menatap pisau yang ada di genggaman Luhan bersama dengan darah yang mengucur dari tangan namja cantik itu.

Sehun berusaha untuk mengambil pisau tajam itu dari Luhan, namun usahanya tak berhasil karena dengan cepat tangannya mengacungkan pisau itu tepat kearahnya.

"Kau pembohong" ucapan dingin itulah yang diterima Sehun saat itu. Ia membeku ditempat, menatap pisau yang mengarah kearahnya.

"Lu turunkan pisau itu" pinta Sehun padanya.

"Kau bohong Sehun aku benci padamu"

Luhan masih mengarahkan pisau itu kearah Sehun, seolah ingin menusuk Sehun sekarang. Namja tampan itu melirik kearah lengah Luhan yang nampak berlumuran darah sekarang. Sebelum ia tiba disini, dirinya yakin Luhan telah melukai lengannya sendiri.

PRAANGGG

Pisau itu ditepis oleh Sehun dengan cepat saat Luhan sedang acuh, membuat Luhan nampak marah padanya. Luhan yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah namja yang ia kenal dan Sehun baru mengetahui jika apa yang dibicarakan Jinhwan waktu lalu benar jika Luhan sering melukai dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Sehun memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil itu. Luhan meronta, berusaha melepas pelukan tersebut. Pikiran namja cantik itu sudah dipenuhi kebencian pada Sehun karena telah membohonginya dan Luhan kalut akan emosi sekarang.

"Lu berhentilah memberontak, ini aku Sehun suamimu"

Luhan berteriak kencang saat itu membuat dirinya kualahan karena Luhan terus saja memberontak di dekapannya. "AKUU BENCI PADAMUUUUU" itulah teriakan disusul dengan geraman keras namja cantik itu. Emosinya memuncak membuat Sehun bingung sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada namjanya.

Sehun terus mendekap tubuh itu, merasakan jika suhu tubuh namjanya cukup tinggi yang ia rasakan. Tangan Luhan tak henti untuk memukul dada Sehun cukup keras dan namja tampan itu tak ambil pusing jika hal itu dapat meredakan emosi Luhan. Hingga perlahan Luhan berhenti memberontak bersama dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang.

Tubuh itu terkulai didekapannya. Sehun mencoba membawa Luhan untuk berbaring sebari mencoba untuk mengobati luka dilengan namja cantik itu. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa Luhan melakukan hal seperti tadi, dan ia mendengar jika Luhan berucap bahwa ia membenci Sehun. Perasaan Sehun menjadi tak menentu dengan keadaan sekarang. Depresi yang diidap Luhan tidak dapat ditebak, labil. Namun Sehun berpikir jika Luhan tak akan melakukan hal tadi jika ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

Disaat dirinya akan melangkah sesuatu terinjak oleh kakinya. Sehun segera menaruh Luhan di sofa, ia melupakan benda tadi sejenak mengingat luka yang ada di lengan Luhan harus segera di obati agar tak menimbulkan kehabisan darah.

Dengan telaten Sehun mengobati luka sobek pada lengan pendampingnya. Luhan telah keterlaluan melukai anggota tubuhnya sendiri dan ini bukanlah luka yang kecil. Luhan disana belum sadarkan diri hingga Sehun selesai untuk mengobati luka itu.

Ia putuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana ia melihat kumpulan kertas putih itu. Hingga dirasa kertas tersebut tergeletak dengan posisi terbalik. Kertas foto itu ia raih, mencoba untuk melihat sesuatu di balik kertas tersebut. Sehun mengerutkan dahi kaget, melihat foto dirinya bersama seorang namja di sebuah tempat parkir sebuah _apathemen_. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ia ingat sekarang dan tidak salah lagi ini adalah pekerjaan Jinhwan.

Tangannya menggenggam kertas - kertas itu membuatnya menjadi kusut di dalam kepalan. Dengan cepat Sehun mengumpulkan foto itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaiman reaksi Luhan jika terbangun nanti kepadanya. Yang jelas Sehun tak ingin Luhan membencinya karena ini kesalah pahaman juga dirinya yang sudah mencintai Luhan dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Sialan kau Jinhwan"

.

.

TUBICONTINYUEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saya udah gak nongol berapa abad yahh? Tolong jawab sayang.

Tapi saya udah nongol lagi kok sekarang. Beberapa alasan yang membuat ff ini nganggur beberapa abad adalah laptop saya yang error beserta perangkat didalamnya, saya gak kejang gimana coba pas liat laptop error saat mau nge post , sakit banget dadas ya alloh.

Untuk pada reader yang masih nunggu saya ucapkan terimakasih. Yang jadi sinder terimakasih juga karena dengan diam – diam tellah menjadi pengagum rahasia saya.

Em untuk nama Wufan kenapa gak Yifan aja, soalnya saya suka manggil Wufan aja lucu gitu ketinbang Yifan agak aneh menurut saya. Tapi gak usah dipermasalahin juga kali ya yang penting orangnya sama ya hehe. Untuk yang nagih ff saya ucapkan terimakaih banget soalnya gak nyangka ada yang minat baca kelanjtannya. Dan untuk ff satu lagi itu saya hiatusin dulu soalnya gara – gara laptop saya yang error datanya pada kehapus jadi susah buat bikin lagi padahal udah end #SEDIHHHHH

yang bilang chap ini kurang panjang saya sumpahin nikah ama biassss...

Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff juga typo yang berserakan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunhan | depressed | chapter 8

Tittle : depressed

Author : larasafrilia1771

Genre : tragedy, romance, yaoi

Cast : oh sehun

Lu han

Wu yifan

Park chanyeol

Byun baekhyun

Kim jinhwan ( ikon )

A/n : chap 8 its coming to town (?) Kalo masih ada yang minat silahkan baca jangan lupa review ya karena aku butuh banget semangat juga saran kalian ^_^

Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti luhan?**_

.

.

.

.

 __sebelumnya__

 _Ia putuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana ia melihat kumpulan kertas putih itu. Hingga dirasa kertas tersebut tergeletak dengan posisi terbalik. Kertas foto itu ia raih, mencoba untuk melihat sesuatu di balik kertas tersebut. Sehun mengerutkan dahi kaget, melihat foto dirinya bersama seorang namja di sebuah tempat parkir sebuah apathemen. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ia ingat sekarang dan tidak salah lagi ini adalah pekerjaan jinhwan._

 _Tangannya menggenggam kertas - kertas itu membuatnya menjadi kusut di dalam kepalan. Dengan cepat sehun mengumpulkan foto itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaiman reaksi luhan jika terbangun nanti kepadanya. Yang jelas sehun tak ingin luhan membencinya karena ini kesalah pahaman juga dirinya yang sudah mencintai luhan dengan segenap jiwanya._

" _sialan kau jinhwan"_

 _._

 _._

_depressed_

Dengan terburu – buru namja tampan itu berjalan kedalam bangunan megah dihadapannya. Sudah bukan lagi menjadi tamu baginya dirumah ini, ia bisa masuk dan keluar sesuka hati kerena seluruh penghuni rumah ini sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Sehun kembali berjalan cepat kedalam. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat seseorang yang telah membuatnya seemosi ini.

Pintu ber cat coklat dilantai dua itu menjadi tujuannya. Tak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui setiap isi bangunan ini karena sehun sejatinya sudah mengetahui itu semua. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia segera membuka pintu tersebut. Menatap seseorang yang ia cari tengah terduduk di _sofa_ yang berada di ruangan itu.

Jinhwan disana nampak kaget mendapati seseorang yang tiba – tiba masuk kedalam. Melebarkan matanya saat dirasa mata sehun menyiratkan emosi kearahnya.

Namja mungil itu bangkit hingga membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan .

"sehun, kenapa kau tiba - tiba dat—...

Plukkk

Lembaran foto yang sedari tadi digenggam ia lempar hingga terjatuh ke arah lantai. Jinhwan yang menatapnya terheran, namun ia merasa menang saat melihat foto – foto itu berserakan dilantai.

"jangan pura – pura. Aku tahu semua akal busukmu" ucap sehun emosi sebari tangannya yang menunjuk tempat kearahnya jinhwan. Sehun sudah tidak bisa untuk tak memaki jinhwan sekarang, karena namja ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk ingin mencelakakan luhan.

"foto itu sengaja kau berikan pada luhan untuk membuatnya semakin marah padaku bukan. Kau ini saudara macam apa, tega kau pada hyungmu sendiri"

Jinhwan tak dapat berbicara apa – apa. Jadi sehun telah mengetahui siapa yang telah mengirimkan foto – foto ini.

"kau yakin pelakunya adalah aku?" Tanya namja mungil itu padanya.

"siapa lagi jika bukan kau"

"mana buktinya?, aku menciumu di sana karena aku masih mencintaimu lagipula siapa orang yang dengan teganya mengabadikan moment itu lalu mengirimkan kepada luhan" jinhwan mendecih kala itu, balik bertanya pada sehun dan membalikan kenyataan yang telah terjadi karena ia tak ingin disalahkan.

"-lagipula kau tak menolaknya bukan? Jadi kita impas" seringaian tercetak jelas pada paras namja mungil itu. Membuat sehun semakin bigung dengan jalan pikir jinhwan.

"- dan juga kau belum punya cukup bukti untuk menuduhku seperti itu sehunniie"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bukan dirinya mengaku kalah hanya saja percuma jika ia harus berbicara panjang lebar dengan seseorang yang penuh ego juga pemikiran yang labil seperti jinhwan, mantan kekasihnya.

"kau hanya perlu bukti untuk ini bukan?" Tanya sehun yang dibenarkan oleh jinhwan "- aku akan memberikan buktinya padamu nanti" jinhwan menengadah angkuh kearah sehun, menantang seseorang itu dengan tatapan sinis andalannya.

"silahkan aku tak takut"

Mereka saling tatap, membuat sehun jengah hingga bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia tak mungkin untuk memukul jinhwan sekarang, itu bukanlah keinginannya dan itu beresiko.

"dengar jinhwan aku dan luhan telah resmi menikah jadi ku ingin kau jangan campuri urusan kami berdua. Lagipula kenapa kau tak cari namja lain dan berhenti untuk melakukan hal gila seperti ini karena kau" sehun mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat kearah jinhwan "-nampak murahan sekali dihadapanku"

Setelah penuturan panjangnya sehun segera berbalik meninggalkan jinhwan yang nampak menganga disana. Dikatai murahan oleh mantan pacarnya sendiri apakah ia tak salah dengar. Jinhwan mendecih saat namja tampan itu mulai pergi dari hadapannya. Mengabaikan fakta lain bahwa jinhwan bukanlah namja yang menyerah hanya dibilang murahan oleh seseorang. Segudang rencana lain ada di dalam isi kepalanya, yang tak lain adalah untuk merebut sehun kembali kepelukannya juga menghancurkan luhan, hyungnya sendiri.

"ini belum seberapa sehun, lihat saja nanti"

.

.

Sehun memukul – mukul _klakson_ mobilnya saat dirasa mobilnya tak kunjung berjalan karena macet entah kenapa. Ia ingin segera pulang ke _apathemen_ nya. Namja tampan itu lupa akibat emosi meninggalkan luhan sendirian disana. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada namja cantik itu. Mencoba me _rileks_ kan perasaannya dengan menghembuskan napas dalam.

Mobil berpacu cepat di jalanan itu. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan ini karena sehun hanya ingin segera tiba dan melihat kondisi luhan sekarang. Hingga ia mempercepat langkah setelah tiba dan mencoba berlari ke arah _apathemen_ nya.

Hal pertama yang sehun lihat adalah sosok luhan yang kini tengah membuka tirai besar disana. Napas sehun berpacu sangat cepat karena kelelahan berlari. Sosok disana seketika menoleh, mendapati suaminya yang kini nampak berantakan dengan keringat yang membanjiri sebagian wajahnya.

"luhan" ucapnya sambil melangkah mendekat untuk mencoba memeluk luhan. Mencoba mengetes luhan apakah ia akan menolak atau tidak.

Dan pemikiran sehun meleset karena luhan tak menolak pelukannya, malah mendekap tubuh tegap sehun untuk semakin merapat kearahnya.

"luhan kau baik – baik saja?"

Luhan menggeleng mencoba untuk membalas pertanyaan itu "lenganku sakit sehun, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa". Sehun membuang napasnya sesaat, sebelum melepas pelukan itu dan memegang kedua bahu namjanya.

"jadi kau tak ingat apa – apa?" Tanya sehun dan luhan hanya menggeleng.

"apakah kau yang memasang perbannya sehun?"

"aku yang memasangnya lu" kembali ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil itu. Tak akan banyak pertanyaan yang akan ia sampaikan pada luhan, karena satu yang sehun ketahui sekarang bahwa luhan gampang melupakan suatu kejadian. Ini baik demi kondisi luhan dan sehun tak akan mengulangi kebodohannya lagi.

"kau sudah mandi?" Tangan sehun mengelus helayan rambut yang nampak harum saat ia hirup dan luhan kembali mengangguk meski ia mengeluh akan hal itu. "aku mandi dengan lengan kanan yang terangkat, itu sungguh menyiksa apalagi mataku yang terasa perih juga membengkak. Apakah sebelumnya aku menangis?" Mereka saling menatap masih dengan setia memeluk satu sama lain, membuat luhan mendongkak menatap secara dekat paras rupawan suaminya itu.

Cupp

Satu kecupan dibibir diterima kala itu, membuat matanya melebar kaget namun seketika tersenyum hingga pipinya menghangat. "kemarin kau menangis karena diriku, maaf lu tapi aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi" sehun mencium kedua mata yang masih sebam itu satu persatu hingga kembali mendarat dibibir manis luhan. Sehun tak akan pernah bosan untuk mencium bibir itu karena dirinya merasa luhan hanya ditakdirkan untuknya bukan yang lain.

"memangnya kau salah apa sehun, hingga membuatku menangis?"

"tak usah dibahas ok karena kau memang cengeng lu, tapi aku mencintaimu" luhan mendengus masih penasaran akan jawaban sehun yang seakan mengerjainya. Menghiraukan tatapan sehun sekarang yang seolah akan memakannya secara hidup – hidup.

"apa?" Tanya luhan dan sehun tersenyum karenanya.

"mulai besok kau harus terus ikut denganku. Mulai aku bekerja sampai pulang kau harus terus bersamaku ok"

"kenapa harus? Aku tak ingin seperti itu, kau mengekangku dan aku tidak suka" protes luhan. Melepaskan pelukan itu dengan sedikit meringis sakit karena tak sengaja lukanya tersenggol. "akhhh.. Shh perihh" sehun seketika memegang lengan luhan yang terdapat luka disana. Luhan kesakitan dan itu membuat hati sehun sakit melihatnya.

"perbanmu harus diganti" sehun menuntun luhan menuju _sofa_ di ruang tengah. Mengambil peralatan di kotak putih yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"tahan ne, ini tak akan lama" luhan mengangguk patuh, menatap dengan seksama sehun yang mulai mengganti perbannya. Sosok tampan dihadapannya ini adalah sosok yang nyaris sempurna. Fisik tak diragukan lagi juga kepribadian asli seorang oh sehun yang baru ia ketahui. Ia merasa beruntung bisa disandingkan oleh sehun namun dirinya tak yakin apakah namja tampan itu bahagia bersamanya atau tidak. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat memikirkannya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih menjalani pengobatan juga berbagai terapi dengan sehun, ia hanya menatap sosok itu biasa saja. Sebagaimana hubungan dokter dan pasien tidak lebih. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu takdir memilih sehun untuk menjaga dirinya sekarang, meski melalui perjodohan luhan tak terlalu mepermasalahkan itu semua.

"benarkah kau mencintaiku sehun?" Luhan bertanya saat sehun masih membalut luka itu. Sehun terhenti sejenak menatap luhan disana, seakan butuh jawabannya sekarang. Namun sehun masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya belum mau untuk membalas.

"atau karena paksaan saja, mengingat kita dijodohkan... Chkk aku yakin kau hanya terpaksa sehun" luhan terus berbicara, mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya yang terpendam. Sehun membiarkan luhan untuk berbicara sepuasnya hingga selesai. Jujur sehun senang karena tak secara langsung luhan mulai memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

"sehun kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku cepat!" Luhan kembali merengek dengan pertanyaan itu. Sungguh ia butuh kepastiannya sekarang.

Sehun menatap luhan yang kini nampak cemberut kearahnya, namja cantik itu kesal sekarang dan itu membuatnya nampak senang. Luhan dapat mencurahkan _exspres_ i juga isi hati yang selalu dipendamnya dulu membuat sehun merasa semua yang telah dilakukan tak sia – sia.

"menurutmu aku akan menjawab apa?"

Luhan bungkam dan perasaannya semakin berkecamuk sekarang, hingga tak terasa air mata terbendung disana bersiap untuk meluncur jika sedikit saja ia berkedip. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan mimik luhan seketika memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Suami cantiknya ini sangat _sensitive_ rupanya.

"lu jangan menangis, aku mencintaimu asal kau tahu" luhan yang berada di pelukan sehun terus saja menangis. Perasaannya kesal entah kenapa padahal sehun tak melakukan apapun padanya, dan ucapan ucapan tadi membuatnya perlahan tenang. Berada dipelukan namja tampan ini mengajarkannya arti dari kesempurnaan hidup untuknya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sesuai dengan janji sehun kemarin mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit bersama. Setiap hari dan luhan mengeluh untuk itu karena takut hanya bisa merepotkan sehun nanti. Namun itu tak berlaku untuk sehun karena sekarang ia tahu sehun adalah sosok yang tidak bisa untuk dilarang, sekali ia mengeluh malah akan bertambah buruk nantinya.

Luhan terduduk di kursi milik sehun saat telah sampai diruangan piribadi suaminya. Menatap perabotan disana yang nampak tertata rapi. Sehun mengambil jas putih yang ia gantung disudut, bersiap untuk bekerja sekarang.

"kau tetap disini sampai aku kembali, jangan keluar dari ruangan ini. Kau bisa ambil minuman juga makanan di kulkas itu, aku akan kembali saat jam istirahat ,mengerti" luhan mengangguk atas penuturan panjang sehun. Ia harus patuh untuk sekarang pikirnya.

Sehun pergi dari hadapannya setelah mengecup sesaat keningnya lalu benar – benar pergi. Luhan hanya bisa duduk di kursi itu, bermain – main disana dengan kursi yang sengaja ia putar. Menghilangkan kebosanan dengan menyalakan televisi yang berada disana. Ruangan seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini benar – benar lengkap.

.

.

Langkah namja tinggi itu dibawanya menuju ruangan disana. Suara hentakan sepatunya memenuhi koridor tempatnya berjalan dan disana banyak orang yang dengan seksama memperhatikannya. Ketampanan seorang chanyeol memang membius siapapun yang melihatnya.

Pintu itu ia buka tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Chanyeol terdiam disana saat matanya menatap sosok yang tengah duduk di kursi milik sang dongsaeng. Menghiraukan kedatangannya dan malah asik dengan barang – barang yang tergeletak di meja kerja.

Ia masuk lebih dalam, membawa langkahnya untuk mendekat kesana. Jantung chanyeol berdetak aneh, selalu seperti ini jika ia melihat luhan.

"dimana sehun?" Tanya chanyeol saat mereka telah berada dekat. Luhan memutar kursinya, menatap namja tinggi yang kini mulai merunduk kearahnya. Posisi mereka sangat dekat dengan chanyeol yang merundukkan tubuhnya kearah luhan yang tengah terduduk. Napas mereka terasa di wajah masing – masing, namja yang terduduk itu mencoba mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya untuk keluar dari kukungan ini.

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan keduanya. Memegang kedua bahu lawannya hingga kini bibir mereka menyatu sempurna karena perbuatan namja tinggi tersebut.

Kekuatan chanyeol cukup kuat membuatnya kesusahan untuk melepaskan pegangan pada bahu. Chanyeol hilang akal, mencoba beradu dengan detak jantung yang nampak berpacu sangat cepat. Fantasinya selama ini terbalas sudah, obsessi pada sosok luhan membuatnya seperti ini. Ia ingin merasakan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"lepaskaa..akhh" luhan meringis karena bibirnya digigit oleh chanyeol cukup keras membuatnya ingin menangis. Hingga akhirnya luhan mendorong tubuh itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Berlari menuju pintu di sana.

Terus mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, namun sayang entah kenapa pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka. Tubuh luhan bergetar ketakutan saat dirasa kedua lengan kekar itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya luhan berucap dalam hati, memohon untuk sehun segera datang dan menolongnya. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar berucap apalagi berteriak ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

"kau tak akan bisa lari untuk sekarang, aku sengaja menguncinya" suara berat itu terdengar di telinganya, membuat bulu kuduk luhan berdiri. Apakah chanyeol masih memendam rasa padanya setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah?

"sehun tak mencintaimu. Karena akulah yang benar – benar mencintaimu luhan"

.

.

.

_depressed_

Sehun benar – benar kualahan menghadapi pasien anak kecil hari ini. Dia seorang dokter saraf yang merangkap menjadi dokter anak untuk saat ini. Terdengar aneh memang, namun salahkan chanyeol hyungnya yang hilang entah kenapa. Membuat sehun mendengus harus terdiam di ruangan ini bersama dengan kedua bocah kembardihadapannya. Sehun menggerutu lagi, mengingat tak ada orangtua dari kedua anak ini. Ini rumah sakit bukan tempat penitipan anak.

Sehun mencoba untuk menghubungi hyungnya berualang kali, namun nihil tak ada satu panggilan yang terjawab. Hingga tak lama pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang ia cari – cari. Chanyeol masuk ke ruangannya, tersenyum sesaat melihat siapa yang berada di dalam.

"aishhh hyung,kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau menitipkan anak – anak ini kepadaku. Kemana orang tua mereka?" Tanya sehun sambil menatap arlojinya dan bergegas untuk kembali ke ruang pribadinya, luhan menunggu disana.

"mungkin sebentar lagi datang, sedang melakukan administrasi mungkin" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus bergantian helaian rambut kedua anak kembar itu. Kepribadian chanyeol dan sehun nyaris berbeda. Chanyeol yang sangat meyukai anak kecil berbanding terbalik dengan sehun yang merasa anak kecil itu merepotkan, padahal dirinya juga pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang bocah.

"mereka dirawat disini?" Sehun bertanya dan chanyeol mengangguk. Sudah satu minggu mereka dirawat di rumah sakit ini dan chanyeol dengan senang hati merawatnya.

"baiklah aku kembali, luhan menungguku cukup lama dan itu karena mu hyung" sehun melangkah pergi dari sana dengan cepat. Meninggakan chanyeol yang tersenyum tipis saat mendengar nama itu.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ia dapati saat membuka pintu ruangan adalah sosok luhan yang kini tengah terduduk di _sofa_. Ia masuk kedalam membuat namja yang nampak _fokus_ pada televisi itu menoleh. Sehun sedikit aneh dengan perubahan mimik muka pendampingnya sekarang. Bibirnya memerah dengan mata yang agak sebam. Sehun menghampiri luhan sebelum menanyakan kejanggalan itu.

"kau baik – baik saja lu?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, menatap sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh selidik. Sesuatu telah terjadi saat sehun tak ada, membuat luhan nampak bergetar kembali saat mengingatnya. Dengan cepat luhan memeluk tubuh sehun erat, menangis didalam pelukan sehun saat itu dan membuatnya bertanya.

"kau kenapa lu?" Tanya sehun sambil mengelus punggung itu. Luhan tak akan seperti ini jika tak ada orang yang menganggunya, namun kenapa luhan menjawab bahwa drinya baik – baik saja.

"apa yang membuatmu menangis sayang?" Sehun merusaha memberikan semua kasih sayangnya pada luhan seorang. Posisi mereka kini berubah, sehun yang terduduk di _sofa_ dengan luhan yang telah duduk di pangkuan namja tampan tersebut. Memeluk erat tubuh tegap itu dan membuat suatu pertanyaan besar bagi sehun.

Luhan sulit ditebak dan sehun sedikit kualahan jika seperti ini. Kondisi luhan memang telah membaik meski belum pulih secara total. Sehun berpikir keras, membiarkan luhan yang terus menangis dipelukannya. Tidak mungkin jika jinhwan datang ke ruangan ini, tapi siapa? Sehun tak tahu.

"bibirmu kenapa merah seperti itu lu?"

Sehun menatap lekat bibir luhan yang nampak memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Apakah luhan menggigiti bibirnya sendiri hingga menimbulkan luka seperti ini. Namja cantik itu meringis saat jemari sehun perlahan membersihkan noda darah disana. Luka di lengan luhan belum benar – benar pulih dan sekarang ia mendapati luka baru pada bibir namja cantik tersebut.

"bibirku sakit sehun"

"kenapa bisa? Kau menggigitinya?"

Dan jawaban luhan adalah iya. Ia takut untuk mengadu pada sehun meski ia merasa ketakutan sekarang. Membalikkan fakta yang terjadi jika luka ini dibuat olehnya sendiri, namun pada kenyataannya seseoranglah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Memaksanya untuk membuka mulut lalu bibir ini harus digigit cukup keras hingga menghasilkan luka disana.

"aku takut sendirian"

.

.

_depressed_

Baekhyun hanya bisa merenung saat dirinya terdiam di balkon. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunya yang kedua puluh tahun. Baekhyun bahagia meski ia sangat berharap jika seseorang membalas satu pesannya saja yang dikirim beberapa jam yang lalu.

"hyung, kau sedang apa?" Seorang namja bernama hanbin menghampirinya, membawa dua buah kotak yang berisi kue didalamnya. Baekhyun menoleh sebelum ia bertanya pada sang sepupu.

"ini kue untuk besok, coba kita buka pasti kau suka"

"kenapa harus sekarang kau beli. Ulang tahunya besok hanbin" baekhyun menuntun sang sepupu untuk masuk kedalam. Ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan bentuk kue tersebut. Baekhyun sangat berharap sebuah kue yang dilapisi krim vanilla dengan strawberry diatasnya sesuai dengan pesanan.

"dua kue medium untuk mu dan aku-" ucap hanbin sambil membuka kardus tersebut"-satu kue yang setahuku cocok untuk wanita dengan kue berlapis coklat untukku" baekhyun mendengus, memukul kepala itu sebal yang membuat sang sepupu meringis. Ia tak suka dikatai seperti itu.

"lagipula aku yang berulang tahun bukan dirimu"

"baiklah, maaf aku hanya bercanda ok"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum hanbin bertanya perihal seseorang yang sangat baekhyun tunggu.

"apakah sudah bibalas?" Tanya hanbin dan baekhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih.

"entahlah, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan juga alamat rumah ini. Aku berharap dia datang, tapi rasanya mustahil. Seorang dokter memang ditakdirkan untuk sibuk"

Hanbin terkikik menatap wajah sepupunya yang nampak masam. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dalam, merasa sedih.

"kau itu sedang jatuh cinta rupanya hyung. Mau aku antar ke rumah sakit lagi agar bertemu dengan dok-"

"stoppp" baekhyun berteriak, ia tak mau melakukan itu karena hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya saja. "-tidak, itu hanya akan membuatku malu saja" kembali baekhyun meredup dengan suaranya, menatap lantai dingin yang ia pijaki disana. Terus memikirkan apakah dokter chanyeol memebaca salah satu pesannya atau tidak.

.

"kau selalu pulang malam akhir – akhir ini" ucap sooyoung sang eomma yang kini tengah menatap chanyeol, anak sulung.

Chanyeol hanya membuang napas berat sebelum menjawab. "entahlah akhir – akhir ini aku sering melakukan beberapa penelitian juga kuliahku" sooyoung menatap khawatir sang anak yang kini nampak sangat lelah. Terduduk di _sofa_ ruang keluarga dengan kepala yang menengadah, namja tinggi itu perlu mengambil cuti untuk sementara dari kesibukannya.

"karirmu sudah bagus, kenapa tak mencari pendamping untuk kau nikahi nanti?" Celetuk sang eomma, membuat chanyeol disana hanya bisa membenarkan ucapan tersebut. Sepatuh hidupnya hanya ia gunakan untuk karir sedangkan masalah jodoh chanyeol melupakannya.

"pikirkan jodohmu juga. Jika kau tidak bisa mencari eomma akan mencarikannya untukmu"

"aku bisa mencarinya sendiri eomma"

Sooyoung hanya mengangguk, menepuk pelan bahu sang anak disana yang nampak nyaman pada posisi. Ucapan eommanya barusan membuatnya membatin pilu hingga tak sengaja ia teringat kembali mengulang kembali kejadian bersama luhan di di rumah sakit tadi.

jika saja waktu bisa diulang ia ingin untuk tak mengenal luhan terlebih dahulu. Merasakan kehampaan hati diawal dan berakhir bahagia seperti sehun, bukan sebaliknya yang hanya membuat luka pada hati saja. Chanyeol merasa tak adil, dimana cintanya bersama luhan tumbuh secara bersama namun takdir memisahkan mereka dengan jalan keluar yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Seperti sekarang, dirinya hanya bisa melihat luhan bersama orang lain. Dari kejauhan chanyeol merenung, berusaha menggapai kembali separuh hatinya yang sulit untuk kembali ia raih.

Ia merogoh di sakunya, meraih ponsel didalamnya. Seharian ini ia belum mengecek ponselnya karena waktu yang tak memungkinkan. Chanyeol menyalakan benda tersebut, hingga beberapa detik kemudian deretan panggilan tak terjawab memenuhi isi ponselnya. Ia terkejut bukan main. Panggilan tak terjawab itu adalah dari baekhyun juga ada beberapa pesan masuk. Saat ia membaca satu pesan pertama, ekspresi namja tinggi itu berubah. Membuatnya dengan cepat untuk pergi dengan segala kebingungan yang melandanya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah dilalui oleh pasangan pengantin itu. Setelah kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat melihat perubahan sikap luhan, sehun menjadi lebih untuk meluangkan waktu untuk namjanya. Tak lain untuk melihat seberapa jauh perkembangan luhan meski ia masih bertanya – tanya tentang kejadian yang dialami luhan di ruangannya waktu lalu.

Sehun tersenyum saat menatap luhan yang kini nampak sibuk dengan barang bawaannya. Ya, mereka akan pergi berlibur ke sebuah pantai di pinggir kota. Sehun meminta cuti beberapa hari karena setelah mereka menikah sehun dan luhan tak merasakan yang namanya berbulan madu karena kondisi yang tak memungkinkan.

"sudah lu?" Sehun mencoba untuk membawa beberapa tas yang mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Makanan juga beberapa perlengkapan lainnya telah mereka kemas bersama. Luhanlah yang nampak sangat sibuk lain dengan sehun yang nampak santai saja.

"apa kau melihat boneka rusa yang kau belikan waktu itu?" Luhan mencoba mencari boneka pemberian sehun. Boneka rusa berwarna biru dengan ukuran sedang tengah dicarinya, dan ia merasa kehilangan.

"dibelakangmu lu" sehun tertawa sesaat menatap kelakukan suami cantiknya tersebut. Luhan segera meraih itu lalu mulai berjalan mendekati sehun yang nampak telah siap diambang pintu.

"aku akan membelikan yang lebih besar lagi agar terlihat olehmu"

Mereka hanya bisa saling tersenyum, menyadari perubahan jalan kehidupan yang tengah mereka jalani. Mereka mulai menjalani hidup mereka dengan baik dengan kondisi luhan yang juga sangat membaik sekarang. Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya, namun ada yang hampa diantara mereka sekarang.

Sehun berencana untuk pindah kerumah yang telah ia beli sebelumnya. Ia menginginkan suara tangis juga tawa seorang bayi di kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Ia menginginkan itu semua, namun mereka belum sekalipun melakukan itu . Mereka masih malu untuk mencurahkan suatu kebutuhan yang harus terpenuhi dan sehun akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan segala keinginannya.

.

.

Setelah hampir menempuh perjalan kurang dari tiga jam, akhirnya mereka sampai. Luhan nampak tersenyum senang saat dihadapannya telah terlihat hamparan pasir putih disana. Sehun bilang pantai ini adalah tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi dulu, namun semenjak namja tampan itu telah bekerja waktu terasa sempit dan tak bisa untuk sekedar berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Mereka terus saja beriringan menuju hotel yang sehun pesan sebelumnya. Luhan terus merengek untuk segera merasakan indahnya pantai disana, dan sehun akan menyetujui itu saat barang – barang mereka telah tersimpan di kamar sepenuhnya.

"ini indah sehun" ucap luhan kala tiba ditempat yang sangat ia inginkan. Sehun merangkul luhan dan sesekali mencium puncuk kepala itu.

Sehun mengajak luhan untuk pergi ke arah pantai. Mencoba menghindar saat sedikit lagi ombak akan mengenai kaki keduanya. Mereka tertawa bersama sepanjang hari. Inilah yang diinginkan sehun, luhan yang bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"kita foto dulu lu kemari" luhan menurut hingga mereka tengah berada di pinggir pantai saling bersebelahan. Sehun memeluk luhan dari samping, mencari posisi untuk berfoto yang bagus. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain hinggabeberpa jepretan. Luhan tersenyum melihat foto di ponsel milik sehun. Foto itu menampilkan keduanya yang nampak saling memeluk dari samping, luhan tersenyum disana bersama dengan sehun memperlihatkan bahwa mereka tengah bahagia bersama.

"kau cantik lu" pujian yang diberika sehun membuatnya malu. Mereka saling memeluk dengan kaki masing – masing yang mulai tertutup air laut hingga lutut. Mereka saling berhadapan, menatap paras masing – masing yang tengah tersenyum.

"aku ingin memulai kehidupan bahagia bersamamu sekarang hingga nanti" ucapnya sambil mengecup kening luhan "-semua kekuranganku adalah kelebihanmu dan juga sebaliknya. Aku mencintaimu tulus tanpa paksaan yang kau kira waktu itu" sehun kembali mencium bibir itu, merasakan tektur lembut yang mulai ia gemari sekarang.

Pancaran mata luhan nampak berbinar bahagia. Tatapan kosong dahulu sudah tergantikam sekarang. Sehun ingin merasakan ini seterusnya, melihat bagaimana luhan yang tengah bahagia bersamanya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu luang itu seharian di pantai yang berakhir dengan melihat matahari tenggelam disana. Cukup kelelahan, mengingat mereka terus saja tertawa dan saling mengejar karena kejahilan keduanya.

Luhan terbaring dikasur saat tubuhnya telah benar – benar besih setelah lelah seharian bermain dipantai. Sehun masih berada di dalam kamar mandi sedang membersihkan diri dan luhan menunggu untuk segera terlelap bersama dengan suaminya.

Cklek

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka terdengar. Membuat luhan segera menoleh dan mendapati sehun yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan lilitan handuk yang berada di sekitar pinggalng hingga lutut. Namja yang tengah berbaring segera mengubah posisi menjadi terduduk, menelan air liurnya kasar saat melihat pemandangan baru yang ia lihat disana.

"kau lihat apa lu?" Goda sehun kala itu. Mencoba untuk lebih dekat kearahnya.

Jantung luhan berdebar tak karuan dan sehun semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening itu. Luhan merasa tenang saat aroma maskulin sehun tak sengaja terhirup olehnya, seakan mengundangnya untuk lebih dekat.

Sehun mengecupi seluruh wajah namja cantik tersebut. Membawanya untuk berbaring di ranjang dengan sehun yang berada di atasnya. Luhan tak menolak, merasakan setiap hembusan napas sang suami yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Ciuman itu berakhir di bibir manis luhan. Sehun mencumbui bibir itu perlahan, menghisap dan sesekali mengigit kecil bibirnya. Sehun sangat tahu jika sebelumnya mereka telah melakukan ini meski tak sampai pada akhir. Dan sekarang sehun ingin melakukannya lagi, meski pada dasarnya mereka sama – sama seorang pemula untuk ini.

"shhh.. Sehun"

Luhan mendesahkan nama sehun, menghantarkan suatu getaran yang bergejolak didalamnya. Sehun menantikan moment ini sekarang, dimana matanya tak dapat beralih pada sosok cantik yang kini berada di bawahnya.

Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Sehun terus melakukan apa yang ia inginkan terhadap namjanya. Sentuhan lembut, berserta hembusan napas berat yang saling beradu. Bukan untuk napsu semata mereka mereka melakukan ini. Keduanya saling membutuhkan untuk mengatakan pada semua jika mereka berbahagia dengan status barunya.

Sehun mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam luhan, dan namja cantik itu hanya bisa mendesah hingga titik akhir. Saling merasakan surga dunianya masing – masing.

.

.

.

Tbc/end

Hallo readers semua masih ada yang inget aku enggak?

Aku gak banyak alesan deh buat update lama ff ini.

Yang masih minat ini ff silahkan baca ok dan review ya. Buat sr mending jauh – jauh nanti saya bisa kurapan wkwkwkw.

.

.

.

Review please~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 9

Tittle : Depressed

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( Ikon )

A/N :Tanpa ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti luhan?**_

.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Luhan mendesahkan nama sehun, menghantarkan suatu getaran yang bergejolak didalamnya. Sehun menantikan moment ini sekarang, dimana matanya tak dapat beralih pada sosok cantik yang kini berada di bawahnya._

 _Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Sehun terus melakukan apa yang ia inginkan terhadap namjanya. Sentuhan lembut, berserta hembusan napas berat yang saling beradu. Bukan untuk napsu semata mereka mereka melakukan ini. Keduanya saling membutuhkan untuk mengatakan pada semua jika mereka berbahagia dengan status barunya._

 _Sehun mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam luhan, dan namja cantik itu hanya bisa mendesah hingga titik akhir. Saling merasakan surga dunianya masing – masing._

 _._

 _._

 _._

_Depressed_

 _Luhan direbahkan secara perlahan kearah ranjang. Seakan mengunci pergerakannya, sosok yang kini tengah berada diatasnya terus saja menatap Luhan, seakan menelanjangi tubuh itu. Namja cantik tersebut menatap lekat obsidian berwarna abu – abu milik Sehun diatasnya. Aroma maskulin menguar saat tubuh kokoh itu memeluknya cukup erat, menghantarkan getaran aneh yang membuat Luhan merinding saat dirasa hembusan napas Sehun menerpa perpotongan lehernya._

" _Enghh..Sehunnhh"_

 _Mereka saling berpelukan dengan posisi berbaring. Mendesah lirih saat dirasa sesuatu yang basah dan lembab dengan lihai menjilati daerah sensitifnya tersebut. Luhan mendongkak, berusaha memeluk tubuh tegap itu lebih kuat bermaksud untuk membuat Sehun semakin gencar menandai lehernya._

" _Akhhh.."_

 _Luhan mendesah kembali saat Sehun tak lagi menandari lehernya dan beralih untuk mencumbui bibir merah Luhan. Mengecup, menjilat hingga memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat namja cantik tersebut._

 _Sehun terus melakukannya, menggerayangi sekitar tubuh Luhan dari bahu hingga paha dalamnya dimana itulah titik sensitif yang dimiliki. Tangannya meraba kulit putih pendampinya yang terasa sangat lembut saat disentuh membuat Sehun gemas sendiri dan sedikit meremas paha dalam Luhan yang tak terbalut apa – apa, karena hanya memakai kemeja putih polos saja._

" _Ughh.. Sehun..geliiiakhhh"_

 _Luhan ketagihan dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun. Membuatnya berulang kali mendesahkan nama sang suami hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Membuka tiga cancing kemeja tersebut, menyibaknya hingga mempertontonkan dua buah tonjolan kecil yang membuat Sehun lapar untuk memakannya. Beralih dari bibir kini namja tampan itu telah mengulum nipple Luhan yang telah tegang disana._

 _Luhan meremang saat tangan lihai sang suami mulai membuka satu persatu kemejanya hingga kini Luhan telah naked dihadapan Sehun. Namja cantik itu merona malu, dengan tubuh yang agak mengangkang dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip._

 _Luhan bangkit secara tiba – tiba, mencium bibir Sehun yang sedikit terbuka dan memasukkan lidahnya. Posisi berdiri dengan lutut di ranjang dengan keadaan saling berciuman panas. Tangan Luhan menggerayangi dada bidang Sehun, merasakan tekstur itu meski dari luar, hingga lama kelamaan tangannya merayap membantu sang namja tampan untuk membuka helaian benang yang masih membungkus tubuh tegap tersebut._

 _Luhan ternganga menatap abs yang sudah jadi dihadapannya. Tubuh Sehun terbentuk sempurna, dengan otot perut yang terlihat sangat sexy._

" _Kenapa menatapku seperti itu sayang?" Tanya Sehun mulai menggapai pipi Luhan untuk kembali ia kecup. Mencoba menuntun jemari namjanya untuk membuka celana yang nampak sudah sangat sesak dipakai._

" _Ughh" Luhan meleguh, memegang sesuatu yang nampak telah tegak dihadapannya sekarang. Sehun maupun Luhan telah benar – benar naked, dan Sehun tak akan bisa untuk berhenti mengagumi sosok Luhan yang nampak sangat sempurna._

 _Tanpa tunggu lama Sehun merebahkan kembali tubuh yang lebih kecil. Memberi sentuhan – sentuhan yang membuat Luhan terangsang untuk lebih semangat melakukannya._

" _Ini akan sakit, kau bisa lampiaskannya padaku"_

 _Luhan mengangguk pasrah dibawahnya membuat libodo Sehun semakin meningkat. Ia kocok dan remas sesaat juniornya, bersiap untuk memasukkanya ke dalam lubang hangat Luhan._

" _Shhh"_

" _Tahan sayang"_

 _JLEBBB_

 _Sehun memasukannya dengan sekali hentakan. Ia tak mau untuk memasuki dengan perlahan karena hanya akan membuat Luhan lebih merasakan sakit._

" _Akhhh..Sakit..Ughhh" Luhan terus merintih saat dirasa benda asing itu bersarang dilubangnya. Sensasi panas bercampur dengan perih dan Luhan merasa tubuhnya seperti dirobek secara paksa._

 _Sehun masih menunggu meski dirinya telah sangat terangsang sekarang. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, mengerang secara jantan membuat Sehun semakin terlihat sexy._

 _Mereka berciuman kembali, lebih kasar dan menuntut membuat Luhan semakin terdorong menekan bantal dengan kuat kebelakang._

 _Sehun menggenjot lubang itu perlahan bersama dengan rintihan juga desahan Luhan yang membuatnya frustasi untuk melampiaskannya. Hentakan – hentakan yang diberikan Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak cukup kuat saat lama kelamaan genjotan Sehun semakin cepat, membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat karenanya._

" _Lebih cepat ..Ughh..Sehun akhh"_

" _Sabar cantik"_

 _Sehun terus menggenjot Luhan secara brutal dan Luhan hanya bisa mendesah saat cairan spermanya keluar mendahului Sehun._

 _Masih melakukan itu dan Sehun belum juga mencapai klimaks sedangkan Luhan telah beberapa kali. Luhan terhentak – hentak cukup keras karena genjotan Sehun diatasnya, hingga pada tusuka akhir Sehun menyemburkan spermanya kedalam Luhan. Menghantarkan sesuatu yang menggelitik ke arah perut bagian bawahnya yang terasa penuh juga hangat._

 _Luhan menatap Sehun penuh pemujaan. Suaminya sangat tampan melebihi siapapun menurutnya, meski Luhan bukan mencintai hanya untuk bentuk fisik saja. Ia merasa beruntung untuk ini membuat Luhan ingin menyentuh wajah tegas itu untuk kembali ia dekatkan kearahnya._

" _Saranghae Luhan, ronde selanjutnya"_

" _ANDWWEEE"_

 _._

 _._

Luhan terbangun kala itu, membuka matanya lebar karena merasa mimpi yang ia alami tadi adalah dejavu. Tadi malam ia melakukan itu dengan Sehun dan mimpinyapun sama seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Ialah yang pertama kali terbangun kala itu. Menatap kearah samping hingga ia tak mampu lagi menahan rasa malunya.

Kegiatan semalam terasa sangatlah panjang hingga Luhanpun tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar berkata. Terlalu menakjubkan dan membuat sendi – sendinya menjadi lemah seketika. Gemetar di bawah seorang kuasa Oh Sehun yang dengan teratur menghentakkan tubuhnya untuk memasuki dirinya tadi malam. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa mendesah, kalut akan kenikmatan yang mereka buat sendiri hingga membuat rasa perih yang menjalar akibat aktifitas yang selesai tengah malam. Mulai dari pukul delapan malam hinggatengah malam , empat jam mereka melakukannya.

Luhan belum mau untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Bagian belakangnya terasa masih perih dan ia belum mampu untuk sekedar berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Jangankan untuk itu, sedikit mengubah posisipun rasanya sulit bagi Luhan sekarang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini, untuk pertama yang sangat menakjubkan.

Tangan rampingnya mengelus helayan rambut Sehun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lalu dengan seketika matanya tak ingin beralih sedikitpun kearah Sehun yang masih terpejam. Luhan tersenyum atas perlakuannya, perlahan namun pasti ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencoba menggapai bibir yang melumatnya habis – habisan tadi malam.

CUPP

Luhan segera menjauhkan wajahnya menatap kaget Sehun yang kini tengah terbangun. Ia tertangkap basah telah mencuri _morning kiss_ dari Sehun.

"Apakah belum cukup juga?" celetuk Sehun, terkekeh sesaat melihat kelakuan suami cantiknya barusan. Luhan disana terdiam, mengubah dengan cepat posisinya untuk memunggungi Sehun meski ia masih meringis untuk itu.

Sehun terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir sebelum lengan kokohnya perlahan merambat untuk memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Tubuh yang lebih kecilnya sedikit gemetar, geli karena sentuhan yang diberikan. Luhan diam saat dirasa Sehun tengah mengecupi punggungnya hingga mengubah posisinya yang semula memunggungi menjadi saling berhadapan.

"Ukhh, bokongku perih" Eluhnya, menyusup pada dada bidang Sehun dan ingin kembali terlelap. "Hey, jangan tidur lagi OK agenda kita banyak hari ini?" Luhan acuh atas ucapan Sehun, malah semakin erat memeluk tubuh polos suaminya yang beraromakan kegiatan intim mereka tadi malam. Asal kalian tahu Luhan sangat menyukai ini.

"Tigapuluh menit lagi, dan aku akan bangun"

Sehun mengangguk, ia paham jika Luhan sangat kelelahan sekali karenanya. Hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat memorinya kembali mengulang kejadian tadi malam, dimana Luhan mendesah dibawahnya dengan ia yang menghentakan tubuhnya hingga titik terakhir. Selama ini ia hanya bisa berfantasi untuk itu, namun sekarang itu tak berlaku lagi karena Sehun memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

.

.

_Depressed_

"Mau kemana? Kau barusaja sembuh sakit Jinan"

Itu suara Wufan, tengah melihat sang dongsaeng yang nampak sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Jinhwan menghiraukan Wufan yang sedari tadi mengomelinya dengan alasan jika dirinya baru saja sembuh, membuat namja _blasteran_ disana mendekat dan menghalangi dongsaengnya untuk pergi.

"Ingat kau baru sembuh sakit" Ucap Wufan penuh penekanan. Jelas dirinya protes dengan sikap Jinhwan yang seenaknya saja, padahal ini menyangkut kesehatannya sendiri bukan orang lain.

"Aku sudah sembuh hyung, sudahlah aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Wufan tetap pada pendiriannya. Mengambil alih tas jinjing bermerk milik sang dongsaeng ketangan dan menaruhnya kembali.

"Tidak, Chanyeol bilang kau harus beristirahan beberapa hari lagi. Tidak untuk sekarang dan kau harus menurut" Hal yang paling dibenci Jinhwan saat ini, dikekang seolah dirinya masih berumur lima tahun yang belum bisa berbuat apa – apa. Dirinya sudah menginjak usia duapuluh tahun dan juga bisa menjaga diri baik – baik.

Namja mungil itu tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Dengan cepat Jinhwan duduk kembali di _sofa_ kamarnya, mengurut sedikit pangkal hidungya karena tiba – tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Akibat dari perdebatan konyol ini dan kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

Wufan mendekati Jinhwan disana, menatap khawatir sang dongsaeng yang nampak terdiam sambil memijit pangkal hidungya. "Kau pusing lagi Jinan?" Tak ada respon darinya dan Wufan segera memeluk sang dongsaeng. Menyandarkan kepala itu pada bahu kokohnya, untuk sekedar meringankan sakit yang dirasa.

"Aku tak apa – apa hyung"

"Kau harus banyak istirahat Jinan"

Mereka berdua terduduk saling memeluk. Jika dilihat dengan baik mereka sama – sama orang yang nampak kesepian dengan kehidupannya. Jinhwan sebenarnya butuh kasih sayang yang lebih dari seseorang mengingat kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, juga Wufan yang masih melajang di umur yang mulai menginjak kepala tiga. Namja mungil itu tak meminta lebih, ia hanya ingin diperhatika oleh orang terkasihnya namun rasanya mustahil karena orang yang ia maksud telah mempunyai orang lain.

"Aku ingin pergi ke pantai sekarang hyung" kata Jinhwan sambil memeluk tubuh tegap Wufan.

"Kita pergi bersama"

Jinhwan segera melepas pelukan itu, menatap lekat hyungnya yang tengah menatapnya. Jinhwan bukannya tidak mau untuk pergi bersama Wufan hyung, hanya saja ia butuh sendiri sekarang.

"Aku ingin pergi sendiri hyung, hanya sebentar aku butuh suasana yang lain" Mencoba berpikir untuk itu dan Wufan mengerti atas ucapan Jinhwan, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memperbolehkan namja mungil itu pergi sesukanya.

"Baiklah, tapi hati – hati OK"

Jinhwan tersenyum manis atas respon mendadak hyungnya, terlanjur senang hingga ia sendiri tersenyum tanpa henti sambil memamerkan mata sipitnya yang semakin menutup ke arah Wufan.

"Duapuluh tahun dan hyung tidak percaya itu" Mereka terkekeh bersama meski pada awalnya Jinhwan menyangkal dan sempat merengut karenanya. Wufan mengizinkan Jinhwan untuk pergi ke pantai sekarang, mungkin dengan ini dongsaengnya akan lebih baik.

.

.

_Depressed_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol hanya bisa harap – harap cemas dengan keputusannya untuk datang ke rumah ini. Setelah membaca isi pesan waktu itu ia segera pergi mencari kado untuk Baekhyun. Sempat ada rasa ragu untuk membeli kado yang sekarang tengah ia genggam dengan sebuket bunga mawar. Pasalnya ia tak terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang Baekhyun.

Ia membuang napas sejenak, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan ingin lompat dari tempatnya. Chanyeol memilih cuti beberapa hari untuk beristirahat sejenak hingga sekarang ia tengah berdiri berhadapan rumah Baekhyun untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun namja manis tersebut.

Tanpa tunggu lama ia melangkah pasti menuju pintu utama yang nampak terbuka. Perlahan suara alunan musik terdengar oleh telinganya dari arah dalam. Membuat Chanyeol semakin pasti untuk melangkah meski ia sempat ragu untuk ini.

Rumah minimalis ini memang tak terlalu besar, namun terasa sangat nyaman untuk dihuni oleh siapapun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya saat dirasa telah berada di ambang. Ia mencari Baekhyun yang belum juga terlihat, membuat Chanyeol menciut saat belum juga menemukan sosok yang dicari dan merasa jika ia hanya buang – buang waktu untuk ini.

"DOKTERRRRR"

Sebelum Chanyeol berbalik suara khas seseorang menyapu gendang telinganya. Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut saat dirasa Baekhyun menghampirinya lalu memeluk namja tinggi itu secara tiba – tiba.

"-Dokter kau datang juga, aku pikir kau sibuk dan tak akan datang" Ucapa Baekhyun masih memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. Sedari tadi ia hanya bisa merenung, merasa tak berbahagia dengan acaranya sekarang. Namun saat ia melihat ke arah ambang pintu ia langsung terkejut hingga tak bisa mengontrol diri untuk memeluk sosok yang ia rindukan. Namja manis tersebut merasa ulang tahunnya menjadi sempurna karena kedatangan namja yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Happy Birthday Baekhyun"

"Gumawo"

Mereka masih saling memeluk satu sama lain. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan kelakuan namja manis dipelukannya ini. Saat masih berada di rumah sakit, jujur ia merasa risih dengan keberadaan Baekhyun yang merepotkan namun sekarang entah kenapa tanggapan itu hilang, Chanyeol merasa ia membutuhkan Baekhyun.

"Untukmu" Baekhyun menatap kado juga sebuket bunga yang diulurkan kepadanya. Untuk kali ini Baekhyun serasa ingin melompat tinggi – tinggi, berguling – guling dilatai sangking bahagianya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan namun jika bisa ia akan melakukan itu.

"-Aku tak terlalu tahu kesukaannmu, tapi kuharap kau menerima kado ini" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatap kado darinya.

"Aku akan suka apapun pemberian dari dokter, Gumawo"

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Baekhyun ingin membuka kado tersebut sebelum intrupsi seseorang menggagalkan itu. Hanbin sepupu Baekhyun menghampiri keduanya, berucap jika acara inti akan segera dimulai.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Lambat laun mereka mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat mereka bersama. Chanyeol tak henti – henti memuji penampilan Baekhyun hari ini, berbekal keberanian yang sempat menciut untuk itu meski pada akhirnya ia merasa kaku dengan ucapan yang terlontar.

Intinya mereka berdua menikmati hari ini, dimana perasaan itu mulai tumbuh dibenak masing – masing. Chanyeol tak mengerti ini, jantungnya berdetap tak karuan saat bersama Baekhyun. Perasaan yang jelas pernah dirinya rasakan saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah bersama dengan seseorang.

"Terimakasih untuk kadonya dokter, nanti aku akan membukanya"

"Panggil aku Chanyeol hyung saja, panggilan dokter terlalu formal" Ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyanggupi.

"OK, terimasih untuk kadonya Chanyeol hyung"

"Ne, terimakasih juga untuk hari ini yang sungguh menyenangkan"

Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai ke pintu depan. Tak terasa waktu telah menujukkan pukul empat sore dan ia harus segera kembali.

"Aku pulang, aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

"Ne, hati – hati"

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun, hari ini agenda liburan mereka cukup padat. Bermula mengunjungi kebun binatang, museum, pusat perbelanjaan hingga berakhir kembali ke pantai untuk melihat matahari tenggelam.

Namja tampan itu melakukan ini bukan semata – mata untuk bermulan madu saja. Ia menginginkan Luhan merasa senang untuk hari ini juga seterusnya demi kesehatan mental Luhan.

Sehun menatap lekat Luhan yang berada didekatnya. Duduk berdua beralas pasir putih pantai sebari melihat deburan ombak disana, menunggu matahari tenggelam.

"Apakah kau senang Luhan?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya, tersenyum manis seraya mengangguk. Sehun bukanlah seorang namja yang romantis untuk masalah percintaan, sangat kaku malah meski ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dulu.

"-Aku tak romantis juga tak peka, jadi kumohon apapun itu ku harap kau berbicara langsung" Sehun mulai terbuka pada Luhan, berbicara tentang apa yang ingin ia ucapkan pada namja cantik tersebut. Yang jelas Sehun percaya dan menyayangi Luhan sepenuh hati.

"-Dan untuk sekian waktu yang telah berlalu, aku baru merasakan sebahagia ini bersamamu"

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat, mencoba melihat adakah kebohongan didalannya namun nihil Luhan hanya melihat ketulusan didalamnya.

"Ku rasa aku mulai mencintaimu" Balas Luhan, membuat Sehun tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kebahagiannya "-Untuk itu ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, cukup kehilangan sedua orangtuaku saja dan selebihnya aku tak mau orang – orang yang aku sayangi pergi meninggalkanku. Meski terdengar egois namun setiap orang ingin bahagia bersama orang terkasihnya" paparnya membuat Sehun berdiri dari posisi, mengulurkan tangan mengajak Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya. Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam dan inilah yang Sehun tunggu - tunggu.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke arah pantai, berdiri di pinggir dan membiarkan air laut menyapu kulit mereka. Saling berhadapan dan Sehun memegang kedua pipi Luhan untuk mendongkak dan menatapnya.

"Sekarang akulah yang ada disampingmu, bukan orang lain. Aku Oh Sehun yang benar – benar mencintaimu"

Kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu kala itu. Berlatarkan matahari tenggelam mereka berciuman. Sehun menciumi bibir itu lembut, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ia berikan pada Luhan melalui ciuman panjang. Luhan membalas setiap lumatan yang diberikan, meski hatinya tengah melawan rasa takut yang teramat saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun seperti apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol waktu itu, membuatnya semakin memeluk tubuh Sehun erat karena ketakutan melandanya sekarang. Sehun membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat, merasa dengan pelukan itu mereka akan menjaga satu sama lain. Mereka menikmati moment itu dan tak menyadari seseorang di ujung sana tengah menatap mereka dengan penuh kebencian.

.

Jinhwan tengah berada disana. Baru saja ia melangkah untuk menuju ke arah pantai dan matanya telah melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal. Tujuannya untuk pergi menenangkan diri pupus sudah bergantikan rasa kesal yang semakin menjadi. Namja mungil itu masih mematung ditempat menyaksikan _moment_ bahagia disana yang sukses menyayat hatinya.

Pantai dipinggir kota ini adalah tempat dimana Sehun juga Jinhwan sering menghabiskan waktu semasa pacaran dulu. Tempat istimewa yang mereka sukai, namun sekarang sosok yang harusnya Sehun peluk bukanlah seorang Wu Jinhwan karena telah tergantikan oleh hyungnya sendiri.

Air mata yang membendung tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Percuma untuk memisahkan mereka berdua karena Jinhwan tak bisa apa – apa dengan keadaan ini. Sudah beberapa kali dan ia harus menyaksikan lagi keduanya yang tengah berciuman mesra disana. Tidak seharusnya Luhan yang dipeluk erat oleh Sehun, dan juga tidak seharusnya Luhan yang harus dicium Sehun karena dirinyalah yang boleh melakukan itu.

Jinhwan berlari semampunya, menjauh dari pantai untuk pergi. Selama ini usahanya untuk menyingkirkan hyungnya belum juga membuahkan hasil. Selanjutnya ia akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi, menggunakan cara kekerasan mungkin lebih baik.

Berlari sambil memikirkan rencana jahat lain yang harus dilakukan demi Sehun. Menangis sambil terus berlari untuk kembali kearah mobilnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia sempat menabrak seseorang dan itu membuat dirinya limbung dan kemudian terjatuh ke tanah.

BRUKKK

PRAAKK

"Awhh"

Namja yang ditabrak olehnya segera membantu Jinhwan yang kini telah terduduk beralaskan tanah. Mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya namun segera ditepis karena sekarang Jinhwan tengah menangis cukup keras dan membuat namja itu panik bukan main.

"Ya, apakah ka terluka parah?"

Tak ada sahutan, Jinhwan tetap menangis dan membuat namja yang menabraknya bingung.

"-Hey, kau tak apa – apakan?"

Jinhwan tak menyahut lagi, ia semakin menjadi – jadi hingga orang – orang yang berlalau lalang disana melihat kearah mereka. Jujur namja itu sangat kebingungan, ini hanya tabrakan antara manusia biasa dan bukan tabrakan beruntun yang menewaskan beberapa korban.

"-Hey, jangan menangis. Sudah – sudah" Namja itu berjongkok, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Jinhwan yang tengah terduduk beralaskan tanah disana. Wajah namja mungil itu sudah tak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja. Matanya memerah, sebam dengan eyeliner yang nampak luntur dan mengotori wajahnya. Intinya Jinhwan sekarang sangat kacau sekali di hadapan seorang namja asing.

Hanbin namja tersebut bingung harus melakukan apa. Tidak mungkin jika ia harus menyeret namja ini pergi karena itu mustahil terjadi. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, Hanbin mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuh itu perlahan agar berdiri dari posisi yang sangat tidak bagus dilihat tadi.

"Hikss..menyebalkan" Jinhwan meracau dengan genangan air yang membanjiri wajahnya dan Hanbin hanya bisa memandangnya aneh.

"Hey hey kau sebenarnya kenapa?Apakah kau terluka parah? Kakimu patah atau—...

"Aku bisa berdiri bodoh..hiks..hiks"

Jinhwan sesegukan karena terlalu lama menangis, hingga ia baru menyadari siapa namja yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Hanbin dan Jinhwan hanya bisa berpikir "-Apakah karena tabrakan tadi membuat seseorang menjadi amnesia mendadak?" Jinhwan makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan itu. sifat arogannya kembali, membuatnya segera membersihkan sisa – sisa air mata dengan tissue yang dibawanya kemudian kembali melajutkan perjalanannya.

"Hey kau mau kemana?"

"Aku-" Tunjuknya sendiri "-Ingin pulang"

"Setelah kau menjatuhkan ponselku hingga pecah disana" Ujar Hanbin sedikit meninggikan ucapannya, membuat pandangan Jinhwan terarah untuk menatap ponsel yang sudah nampak hancur tergeletak disana. Namja mungil itu mendecil, ingin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun seseorang menarik tangannya membuat Jinhwan sedikit tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hey lepaskan"

"Ganti rugi dan aku akan melepaskanmu" Mereka berdebat setelahnya. Membuat Jinhwan kualahan dengan ini. Namja tampan itu terus memintanya ganti rugi dan Jinhwan terus mengelak untuk disalahkan. Ia bisa saja memberi uangnya sekarang namun itu hanya bisa membuatnya menjadi kalah sekarang.

"Aku tak bersalah, kau yang menabrakku tanpa meminta maaf"

"Kau yang menabrakku, kenapa terus mengelak sialan"

Mereka terus saja saling menyelahkan. Terlibat pertengkaran di pinggir trotoar membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang sekarang.

Sosok namja tinggi menghampiri mereka berdua, menyekal tangan Jinhwan untuk berhenti melakukan hal bodoh di tempat umum. Ya, itu Chanyeol yang kini tengah melerai mereka berdua seraya membungkuk meminta maaf pada Hanbin.

"Maafkan sikap teman saya ini" Chanyeol berujar sambil membungkuk dan Jinhwan tak terima itu, ia merasa direndahkan sekali. Hanbin menatap lekat sosok tinggi itu, meyakinkan bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang ia kenal.

"Dokter, bukankah itu kau?"

Chanyeol telah berdiri tegak, menatap Hanbin sepupu Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Hanbin, shh maafkan atas kecerobohan temanku" Chanyeol berkali – kali membungkuk. Ia merasa tak enak seperti ini. ia mengenal Hanbin beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang Chanyeol harus menyimpan apik wajahnya untuk bertemu lagi dengan namja tersebut.

"Aishh Dokter ya sudahlah aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya, tapi kumohon ajarkan teman anda dengan baik. Dia sangat menyebalkan dan tak tahu sopan santun"

Atas ucapan tersbeut Jinhwan mendelik tajam kearah Hanbin. Tak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh orang asing.

"Aku akan ganti rugi untuk ini" Chanyeol mencoba merogoh saku, mengambil dompet untuk meraih kartu kreditnya. Melihat kerusakan parah ponsel Hanbin ia yakin tak cukup jika dibayar dengan lembaran won di dompetnya.

"Ambillah, tanda permintaan maafku" Hanbin mengelaknya mentah – mentah, menyuruh untuk Chanyeol menaruh kembali benda itu. Ia hanya butuh permintaan maaf dari seseorang yang telah menabraknya.

Chanyeol mengintrupsi Jinhwan untuk segera meminta maaf. Jinhwan sempat menolak namun karena paksaan Chanyeol ia melakukannya meski terpaksa.

"Yasudah kami pergi dulu, maafkan kecerobohan temanku ini"

"Ne, hati – hati hyung"

.

.

_Depressed_

Kini mereka telah pindah ke rumah yang telah Sehun beli sebelumnya. Pindah dari _aparthemen_ ke perumahan yang sekiranya cocok untuk mereka berdua.

Sehun membawa koper milinya juga Luhan. Tak pemperbolehkan Luhan untuk membawa barang – barang berat sedikitpun. Namja cantik itu mengeluh, merasa terlalu diistimewakan padahal kondisinya sudah pulih meski beberapa kali ia difonis mengidap anemia dan sempat beberapa kali pinsan karenanya.

Barang – barang telah tertata rapi di dalam rumah yang memiliki dua lantai tersebut. Sehun tak ingin memiliki rumah yang terlalu besar juga mewah karena rumah impiannya adalah bangunan minimalis yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Mulai besok aku tak ingin iku lagi ke rumah sakit" celetuk Luhan saat mereka tengah ber

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, lagipula aku lelah seharian berada di rumah sakit. Tak dapat melakukan apa – apa dan aku jenuh" Luhan mengeluhkan itu saat mereka sedang bersantai di ruangan tengah sambil menonton acara TV. Sehun memeluk Luhan yang merengut seperti balita sekarang. Merasakan hembusan napas sang suami cantik di lehernya juga merasakan tubuh Luhan yang kecil namun pas berada di pelukannya.

"-Aku ingin di rumah saja, melakukan banyak hal yang mungkin akan menyenangkan. Mengurus rumah misalnya"

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Meski ia akan sangat khawatir jika Luhan ditinggal sendiri di rumah, mengingat kondisi Luhan akhir – akhir ini sering mengalami pusing hingga membuatnya pinsan.

Sehun mengelus perut ratanya, mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang mungkin menjanggal didalam sana. Sudah beberapa hari mereka melakukan itu dan Sehun berharap akan ada calon bayi yang mengisi kekosongannya.

"Kenapa kau mengelus perutku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau pernah muntah akhir – akhir ini kan Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk, memegang tangan Sehun yang masih setia berada di perutnya. Akhir – akhir ini ia sering mengalami muntah, pusing dan sebagainya. Ia jelas tak memikirkan sesuatu berlebih, mungkin ia hanya kelelahan dan beakhir dengan kondisinya yang menurun.

"Kau akan pergi jam berapa?"

Sehun menatap jam dinding sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin sebentar lagi, aku hanya mengambil beberapa barangku yang tertinggal di ruangan. Hanya sebentar OK" Luhan mengangguk, makin bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya. Setelah Sehun pergi nanti ia berencana untuk pergi ke swalayan, berhubung persediaan makanan mereka telah habis.

.

.

Kini Luhan hanya berdiri menghadapa cermin besar di kamar barunya. Melihat penampilannya sekarang yang nampak sedikit berisi dari sebelumnya. Luhan menggembungkan pipi, mencoba melihat apakah ia nampak aneh sekarang.

"Kenapa aku jadi gemuk"

Luhan mengeluh untuk itu. Berjalan pergi ke lantai bawah untuk bergegas. Ia berencana pergi ke swalayan setelah Sehun pergi, ia sengaja tak meminta ijin dahulu karena dipastika suaminya itu tak akan mengizinkannya.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit menaiki bus yang mengantarkannya menuju tempat tujuan. Luhan turun dari bus, berjalan kembali ke arah pintu masuk swalayan dan segera membawa keranjang belanjaannya. Ia berencana untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka sehari – hari sendirian.

.

.

Sedari tadi ia telah berkeliling di _swalayan_ untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya. Kakinya telah terasa pegal juga sakit karena terlalu lama berjalan. Luhan menatap belanjaannya itu, sudah cukup dan waktunya untuk pulang. Sehun mungkin akan memarahinya jika ia telat.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan. Kini namja cantik itu tengah berada di trotoar, menunggu lampu hijau berhenti dan bergantikan dengan warna merah tanda penyebrangan.

Ia menunggu disana, menenteng satu bungkusan yang lumayan besar. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melakukan ini semua, pergi keluar sendiri dan melihat banyak orang yang lalu lalang disekitarnya. Berhenti dengan lamunannya kini Luhan tengah menatap seorang wanita bersama anak laki – lakinya yang tengah merengek. Luhan tak tahu kenapa, namun anak kecil tersebut terus saja memberontak dari pegangan sang wanita tersebut, hingga matanya membulat saat bocah laki – laki itu berlari ke tengah jalan sementara ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya.

Sontak Luhan melepas bungkusan itu. berlari ke arah bocah disana yang nampak masih berlari dengan langkahnya yang kecil. Hingga_

BRAAKKK..

Luhan terpental seraya memeluk erat bocah laki – laki itu. Tergeletak di sisi dengan luka benturan yang ia ia rasakan di sekitar punggungnya karena posisinya sekarang adalah terlentang dengan bocal laki – laki yang berada dipelukan. Ia tak merasakan sakit yang berarti, namun suara sirine mobil yang berbunyi membuat mata namja cantik itu terbuka perlahan. Bocah laki – laki tersebut berada dipelukannya, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Nonna tidak apa – apa?" ujar bocah itu.

Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum lalu bangkit perlahan. Seorang wanita menghampirinya dengan wajah panik, Luhan bisa menebak jika wanita tersebut adalah ibu dari bocah ini.

"Kau tak apa – apa nak?" Luhan menggeleng, menyerahkan bocah tersebut ke pangkuan sang wanita.

Luhan menatap banyak kerumunan yang memadati ke arah sisi trotoar. Dan ia baru ingat jika ada mobil yang menabraknya barusan. Tanpa tunggu lama Luhan menghampiri kerumunan itu, mencoba untuk melihat kondisi mobil yang nampak cukup parah dihadapannya. Ia merasa bersalah saat melihat kondisi mobil tersebut dan juga seorang namja yang berusaha dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil.

Polisi yang berada disana dengan sigap menangani kecelakaan ini. memerintah untuk semuanya menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

Luhan menatap lekat namja yang kini tengah di bawa ke dalam _ambulance_ oleh para petugas yang baru saja datang. Mobil tersebut hancur dengan kondisi namja yang berada didalamnya sudah tak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja. Ia menatapnya lekat dan sontak melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah dibawa oleh para petugas kedalam mobil _ambulance_.

" _Jinhwan"_

TBC...

SAYA gak bisa bilang apa – apa lagi dah. Dalam sejarah hidup saya ini adalah ff terpanjang yang pernahdibuat. masih mau baca silahkan tapi saya juga butuh kritik yang membangun dari kalian ya.

;

.

.

REVIEW PLEASEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 10

Tittle : Depressed

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( Ikon )

A/N :Disini saya Cuma memperjelas ya kalo couplenya ada Hunhan, Chanbaek, ama Binhwan tapi saya fokuskan sama Hunhan ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti luhan?**_

.

.

.

.

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Luhan menatap banyak kerumunan yang memadati ke arah sisi trotoar. Dan ia baru ingat jika ada mobil yang menabraknya barusan. Tanpa tunggu lama Luhan menghampiri kerumunan itu, mencoba untuk melihat kondisi mobil yang nampak cukup parah dihadapannya. Ia merasa bersalah saat melihat kondisi mobil tersebut dan juga seorang namja yang berusaha dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil._

 _Polisi yang berada disana dengan sigap menangani kecelakaan ini. memerintah untuk semuanya menjauh dari tempat kejadian._

 _Luhan menatap lekat namja yang kini tengah di bawa ke dalam ambulance oleh para petugas yang baru saja datang. Mobil tersebut hancur dengan kondisi namja yang berada didalamnya sudah tak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja. Ia menatapnya lekat dan sontak melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah dibawa oleh para petugas kedalam mobil ambulance._

" _Jinhwan"_

.

.

_Jinhwan POV _

 _Pagi itu Jinhwan akan pergi ke kampusnya setalah sudah lama absen dari mata kuliahnya. Jinhwan mengambil kunci mobil yang sedari tergeletak di meja nakasnya. Sedikit berlari saat langkah itu ia tuntun ke arah tangga untuk turun dari sana. Ia takut terlambat mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini juga berkonsultasi dengan dosen yang mengajarnya dan ia pun harus mengunjungi suatu tempat terlebih dahulu._

" _Wufan hyung mana?" tanyanya pada maid yang tak sengaja lewat dihadapannya._

" _Tuan sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi tadi" ujar sang maid membuat Jinhwan mengangguk paham dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya._

 _._

 _Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Untuk mengejar keterlambatan karena sekarang ia harus mengunjungi suatu tempat dulu, mengantarkan beberapa barang yang sudah di siapkan untuk ia kirimkan ke sebuah panti asuhan. Berbicara tentang panti asuhan, Jinhwan sudah menjadi donatur tetap untuk panti asuhan tersebut selama kurang lebih satu tahun belakangan ini. Selain uang yang diberikan, ia pun sering memberikan barang – barang yang menurutnya berguna bagi para anak – anak seperti buku dan sebagainya._

" _Nak Jinan kau datang" Ujar sang ibu panti- Sungmin- saat dirinya baru turun dari mobil. Mereka memeluk satu sama lain, karena sudah agak lama ia tak mengunjungi tempat ini._

" _-Ayo masuk, anak – anak pasti senang jika kau datang. Dan..Aigoo kau semakin cantik saja" Jinhwan merengut meski ia tersipu malu karena ucapan tersebut. Mencoba mengajak Jinhwan masuk kedalam hingga matanya melebar saat banyak anak – anak yang menyambut kedatangannya, berlari kearah Jinhwan untuk memeluk namja mungil tersebut._

" _Hyung kau datang, aku senang sekali. Hyung tahu Chanwoo selalu menggangguku" Celoteh anak bernama Donghyuk, umurnya sekitar tujuh tahun. Jinhwan tersenyum, mengusak rambut bocah tersebut._

" _Bilang pada Chanwoo jika terus nakal ibu panti dan hyung akan marah" Donghyuk mengangguk, melepaskan pelukan itu dan berlari entah kemana. Selalu seperti itu, dasar anak kecil._

 _Kardus yang sedari tadi siapkan telah diturunkan oleh beberapa petugas di panti tersebut. Jinhwan sengaja membeli berbagai macam mainan, agar mereka merasa senang dan tak terlalu merasakan sedih meski tanpa orangtua._

" _Semoga ini bermanfaat" Sungmin mengelus bahu Jinhwan kala itu. Terasa terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan Jinhwan untuk panti asuhan ini, jika saja tidak seperti ini mungkin panti asuhan akan ditutup karena kurangnya donatur yang memberi._

" _Kau terlalu baik Jinan, aku berharap kau selalu bahagia"_

 _Jinhwan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Ia pun berharap seperti itu, namun rasanya kebahagiaan belum berbalik ke arahnya. Namja mungil itu hanya bisa membatin saat ada yang memujinya, ia bukanlah orang baik yang dikatakan Sungmin. Ia adalah sosok yang sangat jahat karena seseorang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini._

 _._

" _Aku pamit dulu ya anak - anak, besok jika ada kesempatan aku akan mampir lagi. Jadilah anak baik OK" Pamitnya pada anak – anak "-Eomma aku pamit dulu" Sungmin mengangguk sebelum ia memperingati namja mungil yang sudah dianggap olehnya sebagai anak "Hati – hati di jalan"._

 _Jinhwan berpamitan kepada seluruh anak panti disana sebelum pergi. Sudah hampir dua jam ia bermain disini dan sekarang waktunya untuk pergi ke kampus._

 _Ia mengendarai mobilnya cukup kencang, alasannya hanya satu yaitu takut terlambat. Mobil itu terus melaju hingga kini ia berada di pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Kawasan yang cukup padat, meski tak ada kemacetan. Jinhwan kembali melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumaya tinggi, hingga matanya menatap anak kecil yang berlari ke tengah jalan sedangkan lampu masih berwarna hijau. Merasa kehilangan kendalinya, ia mencoba membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan dan sebelumnya ia menatap seseorang yang mencoba menyelamatkan bocah itu._

 _Jinhwan tak bisa untuk sekedar menahan laju mobilnya karena suara dentuman yang cukup keras menyapu indra pendengarannya. Itu mobilnya sendiri yang menabrak trotoar di pinggir jalan, membuatnya mati rasa karena terjepit diantara itu._

 _Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras membuat darah mengucur dari pelipisnya cukup banyak. Ia masih tersadar kala itu sebelum suara – suara bising menyapu gendang telinganya. Semakin pusing, hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri ditempat._

.

.

_Depressed_

Luhan terdiam di tengah kerumunan orang banyak, menatap mobil _ambulance_ yang telah membawa Jinhwan ke rumah sakit. Ia bingung harus melaukan apa, lalu lintas di sekitar kawasan ini menjadi tak terkendali membuat kepalanya terasa sangat pening, apalagi dengan suara _klakson_ mobil yang berbunyi dari mana – mana. Namja cantik itu terus saja memegangi kepalnya, ia tak pusing hanya saja sesuatu memaksanya untuk memutar kembali _memory_ lama beberapa tahun silam.

Luhan meringis saat mengingat kejadian yang terputar dikepalanya.

" _Luhan Hyung, aku menyayangimu"_

" _Jinan jangan lari nanti jatuh"_

Terus terpikirkan, meski ia tak ingin untuk melakukan ini. _Memory_ nya terasa tak terkontrol, membuka lembaran demi lembaran lama yang membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

" _Luhan hyung cantik, pantas menjadi princess OK"_

" _Hyung ini namja Jinan, berhenti mengucapkan itu karena kau lebih cantik daripada hyung"_

" _Tidak, lebih baik aku jadi penyihir, Wufan hyung menjadi pangeran dan Luhan hyung menjadi princess"_

" _Aishhh, kemarilah biar aku pukul"_

" _Andweeeeeee~~~"_

Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Luhan sudah tak kuat untuk berjalan lagi. Semua persendiannya terasa lemas akibat ingatan itu. Dimana pada dasarnya keluarga mereka tercipta untuk saling menyayangi, namun entah kenapa semua berubah semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal tepat dihadapan matanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Jinan..hiks"_

.

.

Namja tampan itu berlari ke arah pintu bernomer 22 di ujung sana. Jantungnya berpacu tak beraturan bersama dengan katakutan yang melandanya sekarang. Tadi saat dirinya telah sampai ke rumah, ia tak mendapati suami cantiknya disana dan sontak membuatnya kebingungan hingga beberapa saat ponselnya berdering, seseorang berbicara jika Luhan berada di rumah sakit sekarang, padahal ia baru saja berada di tempat bekerjanya tersebut. Panggilan itu dari pihak kepolisian. Sehun terus berpikir _negatif_ karena ini menyangkut Luhan suami cantiknya, apalagi pihak kepolisisan berbicara jika Luhan menjadi korban tabrakan di pusat kota siang ini.

Sehun membuka pintu itu cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang didalam sana terkejut. Ia tak menghiraukan itu, mengatur napasnya yang putus – putus lalu menghampiri ranjang dimana suaminya tengah terduduk disana.

"Lu, kau baik – baik saja kan?Ya Tuhan, aku sangat khawatir" Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, jujur ia ketakutan saat ini. Namja cantik yang kini berada di pelukannya membalas itu tak kalah erat. Menangis didalam dekapannya membuat Sehun bertanya akan hal itu.

"Hikss..Jinan"

Sehun melepas pelukan itu sesaat, menatap sekejap ke arah Luhan sebelum kembali ia peluk pemuda cantik tersebut. Luhan manangis cukup lama, membuat kemejanya menjadi basah. Hingga pihak kepolisian yang sebelumnya telah meminta penjelasan padanya keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan mereka berdua saja karena atas hasil yang didapatkan polisi tak menjadikan Luhan sebagai tersangka karena namja cantik itu hanya mencoba menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil.

"Jinhwan? Memangnya ia kenapa?"

"Ia kecelakaan Sehun..hikss dan semua itu karena aku, kumohon jangan marah hikss" Luhan berujar sambil terisak dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Luhan. Jinhwan kecelakaan dan Luhan berada di tempat kejadian, jadi sebenarnya bagaimana.

"Tidak sayang, kau tak salah buktinya polisi tak menahanmu" Sehun belum mengerti _kronologis_ dari kecelakaan ini. Ia sudah memperingatkan Luhan untuk tak keluar rumah namun apa yang ia perintah tak di lakukan oleh Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tak mau untuk mengekang Luhan namun jika seperti ini Sehun harus lebih hati – hati.

"-Lu, aku benar – benar tak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Jadi kumohon kau cerita padaku, aku tak akan marah. Aku janji"

Luhan menatap mata sang suami lekat. Ia sangat takut untuk bercerita kejadian ini, namun Sehun menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu dan ia tak mau Sehun marah padanya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya bersamaan dengan Sehun yang terus berpikir di setiap ucapan Luhan. Sehun sempat berpikiran _negatif_ terhadap Jinhwan namun disisi lain ia berpikir kecelakaan ini adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

Wufan hanya bisa terdiam di kursi ruang _emergency_ rumah sakit ini. Atas kecelakaan yang menimpa sang dongsaeng, namja tampan itu hanya bisa berusaha untuk tegar menerima keadaan ini. Ini adalah cobaan yang harus mereka jalani, untuk keluarga yang sangat ia cintai.

Siang itu saat dirinya berada di kantor, ia menerima panggilan dari pihak kepolisian bahwa Jinhwan mengalami kecelakaan. Polisi segera menghubunginya karena ponsel juga kartu tanda pengenal yang lengkap berada di saku milik Jinhwan. Wufan pada saat itu tak bisa berkata – kata lagi dan langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit yang kebetulan menjadi tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

Ia terus berdoa dalam hati menunggu kepastian kondisi Jinhwan. Chanyeol tengah menangani Jinhwan didalam dan ia mempercayakan semuanya kepada namja yang sangat ia kenal tersebut. Membuang napas berat sebelum ia benar – benar berusaha untuk tegar dengan ini.

.

Tak pernah terbanyangkan sebelumnya jika ia harus menangani Jinhwan yang tengah dalam kondisi parah seperti ini. Kecelakaan lalu lintas siang tadi telah membuat Jinhwan seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum ia benar – benar untuk menangani pasien kritisnya sekarang. Beradu dengan rasa ketidak percayaan akan kondisi ini, ia mencoba _fokus_ dengan tugasnya. Kondisi Jinhwan saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja, ini sudah parah dan Chanyeol menjadi gemetar saat tangan itu perlahan mencoba memegang luka di daerah kepalanya. Hatinya bergemuruh untuk pertama kalinya terhadap Jinhwan

Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada sang pencipta untuk dimudahkan atas segala kondisi yang terjadi. Ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk Jinhwan.

.

.

.

"Ini murni ketidak sengajaan, kau tidak tahu jika Jinhwan ada di dalam mobil bukan"

"Maafkan aku Sehun..hikkss..aku tak mendengarkan ucapanmu dan keluar dari rumah saat itu hiks. Maaf Sehun"

Luhan terus menangis di dekapan Sehun cukup lama. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan Luhan, mengelus punggungnya yang terbalut baju rumah sakit itu.

"Akhh" Luhan meringis tak kala tangan Sehun yang memegang punggungnya. Saat kecelakaan terjadi, Luhan terpental cukup jauh dan membuat punggungnya berbenturan dengan aspal hingga menimbulkan memar di sekitar punggung akibat menahan bocah diatasnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan kemudian mulai menyibak sedikit bajunya. Luka di punggung suaminya memang tak terlalu parah, namun ini cukup membuat Sehun merasa gagal untuk menjaga Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan, punggungmu memar seperti ini. Apakah sakit sekali?" Luhan tak merespon ucapan tersebut. Meski cukup sakit, Luhan masih mengatakan ini baik – baik saja. Dibandingkan dengan kondisi Jinhwan jelas itu berbeda sekali.

"Tidak, ini tak seberapa. Dokter bilang ini akan sembuh dengan cepat"

"Kumohon untuk kedepanya kau harus menuruti semua ucapanku Lu"

"Ne, maafkan aku Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum samar, menatap lekat wajah cantik suaminya yang membius Sehun untuk terus melihatnya. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan, menempelkan dahi mereka untuk menatap satu sama lain lebih dekat. Luhan tersipu malu tak kala namja tampan tersebut mengucapkan kata – kata cinta yang membuat Luhan merasa tenang. Hingga dengan cepat Sehun menempelkan bibir itu, melumat perlahan dan itu dibalas oleh Luhan. Tangan kekarnya, mengusap helaian rambut belakang namja cantik tersebut. Membuat Luhan mendesah karena tangan Sehun yang mulai nakal menggerayangi sekitar lehernya yang sangat _sensitif._

Mereka masih melakukan ciumannya dan malah Sehun semakin gencar mencumbui bibir itu. Membuat Luhan terkekeh didalam ciuman tersebut hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang lain tengah menatap mereka sebari menggeleng melihat adegan tak senonoh ini.

Luhan yang tersadar sontak mecoba untuk menjauhkan tubuh Sehun yang terlalu rapat terhadapnya. Sehun awalnya tak terima, namun suara seseorang membuatnya segera menyudahi ciuman panas tersebut.

"Kalian bisa melakukannya jika Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang"

Sehun memutar bola matanya sebal. Meruntuki kedatangan dokter yang sangat ia kenal.

"-Sekarang aku periksa dulu Luhan, minggir"

Huang Zi Tao, seorang dokter yang dulu sempat dekat dengannya. Hanya dekat dan itu hanya sebatas pertemanan saja. Namja yang memiliki mata bak panda itu mulai memeriksa Luhan. Wajahnya memang agak menyeramkan, namun sebelumnya Luhan menampik itu karena dokter ini sangat ramah juga baik terhadap pasien.

"Luka memarmu akan sembuh dengan cepat, asalkan jangan ada benturan pada punggung lagi" ujar Tao dan Luhan mengangguk untuk itu.

Sehun menatap setiap pergerakan Tao maupun Luhan. Ia takut si namja panda itu akan mencoba merayu Luhan dengan tidak sopannya, karena semasa kuliah Sehun sangat tahu jika Tao adalah penggoda yang ulung.

"-Kau harus hati – hati ya lain kali, apalagi kandunganmu masih sangat muda harus dijaga baik – baik" Luhan mengangguk sebari tersenyum, membuat orang yang berada di sebrang sana mencoba mencerna perkataan yang diucapkan Tao barusan.

"-Hey Sehun, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Dia sedang hamil sekarang, untung saja kondisi kandungannya kuat"

Luhan terkikik saat melihat _ekspresi_ sang suami yang nampak terkejut disana. Membuat Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman samar yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Itu memang senyuman tapi baginya Sehun hanya sedang mengancamnya.

"-Yasudah aku pergi, besok kau boleh pulang ya"

"Ne, terimakasih dokter" Ujarnya dan Tao melenggang pergi dari sana.

Setelah Tao benar – benar pergi dari ruangan. Sehun segera mendekap Luhan erat. Atas semua yang telah ia ketahui Sehun tak akan banyak bertanya dan ia sangat bahagia karena ini.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku" Ucap Sehun masih mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil. Luhan membalas pelukan itu erat, ia juga tak menyangka atas semua ini. Ia namja yang beruntung dan harus menjaga karunia yang diberi tuhan dengan baik.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan kepadamu"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun bersyukur atas semua yang terjadi. Mereka tengah berbahagia sekarang melupakan sejenak peristiwa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu kebelakang, dan ingin seterusnya seperti ini. Meski pada awalnya Sehun khawatir akan kondisi Luhan yang belum dijamin sembuh total, namun dengan kehamilan ini mungkin Luhan bisa mengatur emosinya dengan baik. Sehun mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka dan calon bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Luhan.

.

.

_Depressed_

Pintu ruang _emergency_ telah dibuka, membuat Wufan segera berdiri saat ranjang itu mulai dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Rasa lega membuat Wufan bersyukur karena Jinhwan masih bisa selamat meski kondisinya masih lemah. Jinhwan disana terbaring tak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius yang diberikan. Wufan menatap sendu Jinhwan yang nampak tertidur tenang.

Chanyeol, dokter yang menangani Jinhwan menghampirinya, menyuruh dirinya untuk ikut ke ruangan, mereka butuh berbicara mengenai kondisi Jinhwan juga operasi yang akan berlansung nanti karena operasi ini membutuhkan persetuan dari pihak keluarga.

.

.

"Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras juga tulang dadanya yang retak akibat tekanan kuat akibat kecelakaan. Kami akan berusaha untuk melakukan operasi untuk bagian kepalan dahulu, karena jika tak ditangani secara cepat akan memicu resiko pendarahan pada otaknya" ujar sang dokter -Chanyeol-.

"Kumohon selamatkan Jinhwan, lakukan yang terbaik untuknya"

"-Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Operasi akan dilakukan jika pasien telah sadar, bisa dibilang pasien sedang koma karena fisiknya saat itu sedang lemah. Jadi bersabarlah"

Wufan hanya merenung akan hal itu, ia tahu operasi yang dikatakan Chanyeol merupakan operasi besar. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum benar – benar pergi ke ruang rawat. Chanyeol yang setia duduk di kursi pribadinya seketika bangkit. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama untuk pergi ke ruang rawat Jinhwan. Kedua namja tinggi itu hanya terdiam selama perjalanan. Wufan merasa terpukul dengan kejadian ini membuat setiap langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Kakinya merasa lemas hanya untuk sekedar menapak pada lantai dingin ini. Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat hatinya terpukul cukup kuat, Wufan merenung bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang ia bawa menuju tempat tujuan. Mereka sedang dicoba oleh tuhan atas kejadian ini dan mereka harus menjalaninya.

.

.

Saat ia membuka pintu, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Jinhwan yang tengah tertidur damai di ranjang. Wufan tersenyum samar dan mulai menghampiri ranjang diikuti dengan Chanyeol dibelakang. Wufan masih bersyukur jika sang dongsaeng masih bisa diselamatkan meski kondisinya cukup parah.

"Apakah dia akan sadar dengan cepat?" tanya Wufan seraya menatap Jinhwan yang masih setia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Setelah obat biusnya habis. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan, bersabarlah hyung"

Chanyeol tak dapat memastikan itu semua, karena dengan kondisi Jinhwan sekarang ia hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Entah kenapa melihat namja mungil itu seperti ini, hati Chanyeol merasa sakit. Jujur ia tak terlalu menyukai Jinhwan karena sikapnya yang terlalu buruk untuk seorang adik pada hyungnya. Namun entah kenapa hatinya seolah terbagi untuk beberapa namja yang mengisi hatinya. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jinhwan, ketiga namja itulah yang membuatnya berdetak setiap kali berada di dekatnya apalagi Luhan. Ya, Luhan belum pernah sedikitpun terhapus dalam hatinya sampai sekarang meski ia menimbang untuk itu, karena seiring berjalannya waktu obsesi pada Luhan sedikit memudar tergantikan dengan kedua sosok namja mungil dengan kepribadian yang berbeda, Baekhyun dan Jinhwan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari sekitar pukul delapan Jinhwan akhirnya siuman dari perkiraan dokter yang menargetkan satu sampai dua hari. Jinhwan telah sadar bersamaan dengan Wufan yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya di _sofa_ ruang rawat. Mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pandangannya mulai jelas dari sebelumnya. Wufan menghampiri ranjang, tersenyum hangat kala sang dongsaeng telah benar – benar membuka mata.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, apa yang sakit bilang pada hyung" Jinhwan tersenyum samar dengan ucapan tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sulit digerakan dengan rasa nyeri yang menjalar di sekitar dada hingga kepalanya. Banyak perban yang terpasang di sekitar wajah namja mungil tersebut, akibat kecelakaan membuat banyak goresan luka yang tercipta disana.

"Aku benci rumah sakit hyung" ujarnya lirih pada Wufan. Sifatnya tak akan pernah berubah meski ia sudah tak tersadar hampir duapuluh empat jam. Jinhwan membenci kondisi dimana ia harus dirawat bersamaan dengan obat pahit tersebut.

"Kau tak berubah ya. Hanya beberapa hari saja OK setelah operasi dan kita akan pulang"

"Memangnya aku kenapa harus dioperasi, aku baik – baik saja" protes Jinhwan, menatap kesekitar hingga kepalanya tiba – tiba terasa sakit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak OK, kau masih sakit jika butuh apa – apa bilang pada hyung" Wufan mengelus pipi Jinhwan lembut, melihatnya telah sadar dan kembali cerewet membuat pikiran _negatif_ nya sedikit menghilang. Ia yakin Jinhwan kuat untuk menjalani operasi nanti.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian pintu dibuka oleh seseorang menampilkan tiga orang disana. Jinhwan menatap ketiga orang tersebut, membuat ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian lalu. Disana ada Chanyeol dan kedua orang yang sebelumnya pernah berurusan dengannya. Baekhyun dan satu namja yang pernah membuatnya naik pitam di pinggir jalan.

Chanyeol menghampiri ranjang, tersenyum hangat saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya dan Jinhwan hanya bergumamam lirih. Menatap sebentar ke sebelah Chanyeol disana.

"-Ahh aku lupa, ini Baekhyun juga Hanbin kau pasti pernah bertemu dengannya"

Jinhwan mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya ia ingin marah sekarang karena kenapa Chanyeol bisa membawa kedua namja menyebalkan itu kehadapannya. Apakah Chanyeol ingin dirinya untuk cepat mati. "-Aku kebetulan bertemu mereka, Baekhyun baru saja memeriksakan kondisinya setelah dirawat disini karena ia pun mengalami kecelakaan sebelumnya sepertimu" Jinhwan hanya bisa terdiam dengan segala ucapan Chanyeol, menatap lekat sosok namja yang ia ketahui bernama Hanbin disana. Ada rasa menyesal telah marah dan mengata – ngatainya di pinggir jalan waktu itu, dan juga ponselnya yang rusak. Setelah Chanyeol berbicara tentang Baekhyun, dirinya malah dengan setia memperhatikan sosok Hanbin disana. Jinhwan bingung sendiri, merasa bersalah pada namja tersebut.

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya Jinhwan mencoba untuk bertanya pada Hanbin. Meski ia sedikit kesal, namun ia merasa bersalah atas kejadian waktu itu.

"Maaf atas kejadian waktu itu"

Itu suara Jinhwan, mencoba meminta maaf pada Hanbin yang kini berada disebelah ranjangnya. Hanbin menatap kaget Jinhwan yang tiba – tiba meminta maaf kepadanya, namun ia merasa senang akan hal tersebut.

"Ahh, masalah itu sudah kumaafkan" Balas Hanbin seraya memegang belakang lehernya, gugup.

Jinhwan tak sengaja tersenyum ke arah Hanbin. Membuat hatinya merasa lega saat ini begitu juga Hanbin.

Setelah itu mereka semua berbincang cukup panjang, membuat Jinhwan tak henti – hentinya tertawa akibat cerita – cerita yang ia dengar dari mulut namja – namja disana. Baekhyun disini yang nampak sangat antusias, ngomong – ngomong tentang Baekhyun mereka sudah memutuskan untuk saling memaafkan atas segala kejadian dulu. Intinya mereka semua sudah saling menjalin hubungan pertemanan, membuat Jinhwan merasa nyaman di situasi seperti ini.

"Kau harus sering berkunjung ke sini ya, mengunjungiku" Jinhwan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, hingga matanya melirik kesebelah tepatnya Hanbin disana "-Dan juga Hanbin, aku senang bertemu denganmu" Wufan disana bisa melihat senyum malu – malu Hanbin yang membuatnya menjadi ikut tersenyum.

Chanyeol disana merasakan hal yang mustahil di hidup Jinhwan. Ia berpikir namja mungil ini tak sekalipun berpikir untuk memiliki teman ataupun sebagainya, namun pemikirannya ikut meleset dan inilah yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Kami pulang dulu ya Jinan cepat sembuh , sampai jumpa"

Mereka berpamitan dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tetap disini dulu untuk menemani Jinhwan. Wufan nampak sedang mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang, Chanyeol bisa melihat raut Wufan yang nampak serius, mungkin masalah perusahaan.

"Kau senang?"

"..Emmm.., Baekhyun dan Hanbin ternyata orang yang baik"

"Mereka memang sangat baik. Tidurlah sudah larut, aku akan menemanimu" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Jinhwan disana, hingga seseorang yang tak lain Wufan menghampirinya dengan terburu – buru.

"Yeol kau bisa jaga Jinhwan dulu, aku ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi ke Kanada, hanya beberapa hari sebelum operasi dilakukan. Apa kau tak keberatan?"

"Jauh sekali hyung, tapi aku akan menjaganya tenang saja hyung" Tanpa berpikir namja tinggi tersebut menyetujui itu, ia akan menjaga Jinhwan hingga bernar – benar sembuh. Wufan merasa sangat sungkan sebelumnya, namun keduanya sama – sama penting dan tak mungkin ia menitipkan Jinhwan pada Luhan.

"Aku percayakan ini padamu OK"

"Ne hyung"

Sebelum berpamitan Wufan mencium kedua pipi Jinhwan terlebih dahulu, berujar menenagkaan sang dongsaeng yang nampak tak ingin untuk dirinya pergi.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, hyung akan mendampingimu selama operasi tenang saja"

Namja mungil itu menatap Wufan yang nampak sangat kelelahan, menjaganya juga urusan perusahaan semuanya diberikan pada sang hyung.

Setelah Wufan benar – benar pergi dari ruangan, kini hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana. Chanyeol terus menatap paras Jinhwan yang terlihat pucat, karena sebelumnya namja mungil ini sempat kehabisan darah. Mereka masih terdiam dikala salju turun malam ini, Jinhwan menatap ke arah jendela sana. Memandangi salju yang turun perlahan dari luar jendela besar tersebut.

"Salju turun malam ini, pasti diluar dingin sekali" Ucap Chanyeol, mengusap lengan Jinhwan disana. "Mereka pasti tengah berbahagia" celetuk Jinhwan seraya menunjukan wajah sendunya, Chanyeol bertanya tentang apa yang maksud oleh Jinhwan.

"Siapa?" tanyannya.

"Sehun juga Luhan. Mereka pasti senang melihatku seperti ini sekarang. Apa dia sudah tahu ini?"

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, aku tak suka mendengarnya" Chanyeol berucap penuh penekanan karena ia kesal pada Jinhwan. Disituasi yang seperti ini ia masih saja memikirkan kedua orang yang mustahil memikirkannya.

CKLEKK

Pintu ruangan dibuka oleh seseorang, membuat Chanyeol maupun Jinhwan menoleh ke arah sana. Diambang pintu Chanyeol dapat melihat ada dua orang disana, hingga namja tinggi tersebut melebarkan matanya merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Disana Sehun dan Luhan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu lalu mulai menghampiri keduanya.

"Jinan"

Waktu terasa berhenti, membuat Jinhwan tak bisa untuk sekedar berucap sepatah katapun. Ia hanya _fokus_ menatap kedua namja disana, dadanya merasakan sakit saat pandangannya menatap tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat jemari Luhan.

Namja cantik tersebut perlahan mendekat ke arah ranjang sedikit berlari dan memeluk Jinhwan yang terbaring. Luhan memeluknya tak terlalu erat namun itu semua sudah mendeskripsikan semuanya. Rasa rindu seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Jinhwan dapat merasakannya, namun rasa itu masih tertimbun dalam lubuk hatinya membuat ia hanya bisa terdiam saat dirasa isakan terdengar di telingannya.

Luhan menangis di bahu, meminta maaf padanya untuk semua yang telah terjadi. Seakan memutar kembali kejadian kecelakaan itu, ia sempat melihat seorang namja yang berusaha menyelamatkan seseorang. Awalnya ia sangat tidak mengetahui orang tersebut, namun sekarang ia tahu siapa orangnya, Luhan.

"Hyung, jangan menangis"

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap kedua saudara kandung itu aneh. Pasalnya Sehun akan menduka jika Luhan memeluk Jinhwan, namja mungil itu akan menolaknya. Sebelum memelukpun Sehun berpikir jika mereka terlihat dihadapannya, Jinhwan akan segera mengusir dan tak ingin menatap sedikitpun Luhan. Namun semua salah, Jinhwan menerima Luhan bahkan membalas pelukannya meski ia tak tahu isi hati Jinhwan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Seperti yang hyung lihat sekarang, aku baik – baik saja tenanglah"

Bohong Jinhwan pada Luhan dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera mendekat ke arah ranjang. Menatap sekilas Luhan sebelum pertanyaan yang sudah ia ingin tanyakan terucap olehnya.

"Punggungmu baik – baik saja?"

"Ne, aku tak apa – apa"

"Baguslah" Ucapnya sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol meruntuk dalam hatinya. Disaat ia mulai mencoba mengubur perasaannya terhadap Luhan, disitulah pertemuan tak terduga datang. Ia butuh untuk lebih lama tak bertemu dengan Luhan, namun rasanya cukup susah mengingat Luhanlah cinta pertama yang telah membuatnya bahagia dahulu meski berakhir dengan luka sakit yang membekas.

Sehun yang masih terdiam disana mulai mendekat, merangkul pinggal Luhan yang masih setia berdiri disisi ranjang.

"Sehun bolehkah aku menginap disini, aku ingin menjaga Jinhwan" mohonya pada Sehun.

"Tidak untuk sekarang Lu, kau baru sembuh dan ingat kandunganmu juga"

Luhan hanya menghembuskan napas berat, mengelus jemari Jinhwan disana dengan lembut.

Chanyeol maupun Jinhwan hanya bisa saling menatap tak percaya. Mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan membuat kedua merasakan perasaan sesak karenanya. Jinhwan hanya bisa memasang senyum palsunya pada mereka, meski didalam hati ia menangis begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah lama mereka berbincang masalah kondisi Jinhwan, akhinya Luhan maupun Sehun berpamitan untuk pulang. Luhan masih dirawat di rumah sakit ini namun infusnya telah dicabut karena Luhan memaksa dan dokter tak mempermasalahkannnya.

"Kita pergi hyung, jaga Jinhwan dengan baik" Ucap Sehun pada Chanyeol sebari mengajak Luhan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah mereka benar – benar pergi dari ruangan ini. Jinhwan hanya bisa terdiam, perkataan Sehun tadi terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Dimana mantan kekasihnya tersebut berbicara jika hyungnya -Luhan- tengah hamil sekarang. Ribuan jarum menancap tepat dijantunganya, seakan beberapa saat lagi jantung itu tak akan berdetak lagi karena sangking terkejutnya.

Chanyeol disana hanya bisa merenung atas apa yang telah ia dengar dari mulut Sehun. Menatap ke arah luar jendela besar disana, menahan sesuatu kekesalan dan sakit hati dalam dadanya. Chanyeol berusaha menahan meski ia rasa tak sanggup untuk itu. Ia butuh pelapiasan.

"Aku benar – benar munafik"

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan tersebut.

"Hanya bisa tersenyum dihadapannya dan menangis saat mereka telah pergi. Aku nampak sangat menyedihkan" Lagi Jinhwan terua mengutarakan semua ucapannya sekarang.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah ranjang, membantu Jinhwan yang ingin mengubah posisi baringnya untuk terduduk. Mencari posisi paling nyaman dan hanya bisa menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol menggenggam salah satu tangan namja mungil itu, menatap Jinhwan yang sudah menangis dihadapannya.

"Kita sama Jinhwan, sama – sama munafik"

"Aku tak bisa untuk melupakan Sehun begitu saja ..hiks. Aku..aku tak bisa meski beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk itu..hikkss..hikss. Aku harus bagaimana Yeol, aku sudah terlalu egois untuk terus menginginkan Sehun kembali padaku. Aku benci semua ini"

Chanyeol mencoba memeluk Jinhwan yang masih menangis. Mencoba menenangkan sosok mungil itu dengan mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jinhwan apalagi mendengar jika Luhan sedang hamil anak Sehun sekarang.

"Luhan telah mengandung anak Sehun, dan aku bisa apa Yeol.. hikss"

Jinhwan terus menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. Pikirannya terus saja memutar semua ucapan Sehun beberapa saat tadi. Membuat Jinhwan terus menangis cukup keras karena sangking kesalnya. Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, hanya bisa menenangkan Jinhwan sebisanya, karena ia pun terpukul akan kenyataan ini.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat kembali ia memikirkan semua itu. Membuat ia meringis akan rasa sakit yang dirasakan. Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke arah Jinhwan yang nampak memegangi kepalanya, hingga dirasakan sesuatu basah mengenai bajunnya tepat di dada. Chanyeol berpikir jika itu adalah air mata milik Jinhwan yang mengotori bajunya. Tangisan Jinhwan telah mereda namun sesuatu yang basah dirasa terus merembes cukup banyak pada baju. Ia mencoba untuk melepas pelukan tersebut, menatap Jinhwan yang tak melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun saat dirinya tengah memegang kedua bahunya.

"Jinhwan, hey bangun"

Chanyeol sedikit menepuk – nepuk kedua pipi namja mungil di pangkuannya. Menyadari jika bukan air mata yang mengotori bajunya, melainkan darah yang keluar cukup banyak dari luka di kepalanya tersebut. Jinhwan mengalami pendarahan pada kepalanya dan itu membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap membaringkan kembali Jinhwan dan memencet tombol darurat untuk memanggil beberapa perawat untuk segera melakukan operasi sekarang.

" _Bertahanlah Jinan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TUBIKONTINYUEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~**_

Tuh Luhannya hamil anak Sehun, pada seneng gak hehe.

Maaf ya gak bisa bls pm satu satu hehe tapi jangan marah ya aku gak mau dianggep author yang sombong, aku ramah dehh beneran #prett

Untuk yang nyangka Jinhwan tuh jahat banget, kalian tuh salah besar. Jinhwan itu baik kayak ibu peri hehehe.

Saya orangnya gak banyak omong deh, yang udah baca review jangan lupa ya. Yang baru baca sok mangga follow sama favs ini ff OK jangan lupa review juga, tenang saya ma ramah kalo ditanya macem – macem #Apaanbanget~~

.

.

REVIEW PLEASEEE~~


	11. Chapter 11

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 11

Tittle : Depressed

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( Ikon )

A/N :Disini saya Cuma memperjelas ya kalo couplenya ada Hunhan, Chanbaek, ama Binhwan tapi saya fokuskan sama Hunhan ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti luhan?**_

.

.

 _._

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Chanyeol sedikit menepuk – nepuk kedua pipi namja mungil di pangkuannya. Menyadari jika bukan air mata yang mengotori bajunya, melainkan darah yang keluar cukup banyak dari luka di kepalanya tersebut. Jinhwan mengalami pendarahan pada otaknya dan itu membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap membaringkan kembali Jinhwan dan memencet tombol darurat untuk memanggil beberapa perawat untuk segera melakukan operasi sekarang._

" _Bertahanlah Jinan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

_Depressed_

Ranjang besi itu didorong menuju ruang operasi sekarang. Dengan terburu – buru Chanyeol menggunakan pakaian khusus juga masker dan penutup kepala. Operasi untuk menghentikan pendarahan Jinhwan akan dilakukan sekarang. Bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang akan melakukan operasi tersebut, ada dua dokter yang akan menangani Jinhwan termasuk dirinya.

Ini bisa dibilang terlalu mendadak melakukan operasi, karena jika terus saja ditunda Jinhwan akan terus mengalami pendarahan dan kemungkinan besar akan mengalami kekurangan darah setelahnya. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Wufan hyung, namun berkali – kali juga panggilan itu gagal. Dan yang terakhir adalah untuk menghubungi Luhan juga Sehun yang kebetulan berada di rumah sakit ini, meski Wufan tidak ada Luhan dan Sehun bisa menjadi wali Jinhwan sekarang.

.

.

Sehun juga Luhan berjalan menuju ruang operasi yang nampak sanga sepi. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk disana, menunggu Jinhwan yang sedang melakukan operasi sekarang.

Luhan tak henti – hentinya mendoakan keselamatan sang dongsaeng disana. Menangis saat merasa ingatan manis bersama sang dongsaeng terputar kembali di pikirannya.

"Apa Jinhwan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu hingga ia hilang kendali seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang lirih.

"Sudah jangan dipikirakan, dia akan baik – baik saja percayalah"

Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang nampak sangat ketakutan. Namja tampan tersebut memakluminya, karena hubungan mereka adalah satu darah dan daging. Hanya bisa memeluk Luhan dari samping, mengelus bahu yang nampak bergetar disana.

Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai tersebut bergema di ruang tunggu itu, membuat kedua namja yang sedang terduduk menatap kedatangan kedua orang yang nampak asing dimatanya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya sehabis berlari, menatap kedua orang yang terduduk di ruangan ini. Seketika pertanyaan terlintas dipikirannya tentang kedua namja tersebut.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai melepas pelukan pada Luhan.

"Saya Baekhyun dan ini Hanbin sepupu saya. Kami teman Jinhwan" Baekhyun maupun Hanbin mencoba untuk memperkenalkan diri, lalu membungkuk hormat. Membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi menangis sontak menghapus air matanya seketika, mencoba untuk balas memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Luhan, hyung kandung Jinhwan dan ini Sehun suamiku"

"Ahh, ne. Salam kenal"

Luhan tersenyum sesaat ke arah Baekhyun yang nampak sangat berkeringat sekali. Ia baru mengetahui jika Jinhwan mempunyai teman seperti Baekhyun maupun Hanbin, karena selama mereka bersama Jinhwan tak pernah sekalipun untuk memperkenalkan salah satu temannya apalagi kekasihnya, Luhan sangat tidak mengetahuinya.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian sebelum keduanya duduk di kursi, pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan seorang namja tinggi yang masih lengkap menggunakan seragam operasinya. Sebelum Baekhyun menghampiri seseorang disana, kedua namja yang telah ia ketahui adalah saudara dari Jinhwan terlebih dahulu menghampirinya, menanyakan kondisi Jinhwan sekarang.

Hanbin dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya dari jarak beberapa langkah, mereka ingin menghampiri ke arah sana namun rasanya sungkan, mengingat mereka hanyalah kerabat baru Jinhwan.

Seseorang yang masih menggunakan masker beserta penutup kepala nampak berbicara jika kondisi pasien sudah membaik dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas sesaat, merasa detak jantunya kembali normal.

Seseorang itu mulai menghampirinya. Baekhyun sangat tak mengenali sosok yang kini mulai melangkah kearahnya. Chanyeol bilang ia yang akan menangani Jinhwan tapi kenapa ia belum keluar juga.

"Hey, Baekhyun"

Suara seseorang yang teredam dengan masker menyadarkannya. Membuatnya melebarkan mata saat seseorang tersebut membuka maskernya. Itu Chanyeol dengan semua kejahilan yang ia perbuat kepadanya, dengan menakut - nakuti dirinya dengan kostum seperti itu. Melihat ini, ia menjadi teringat saat – saat dimana ia masih menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini.

"Aku kira siapa. Aku takut sekali tadi" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol yang nampak kelelahan kembali semangat saat melihat sosok manis dihadapannya.

"Kau datang juga, ku kira kau sudah tidur. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf memberi tahumu tentang ini karena telah membuatmu dan Hanbin datang ke rumah sakit" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menyentuh kepala itu perlahan dan mengusapnya.

"Tidak, aku senang kau memberi tahuku bagaiman kondisi Jinhwan. Kami sudah berteman dan itu adalah hal yang wajar" Baekhyun mengelak atas semua permintaan maaf Chanyeol barusan. Membuang semua rasa sungkan yang Chanyeol pikirkan dan digantikan dengan rasa peduli.

"Chanyeol, kau mengenal Baekhyun?" Celetuk Luhan yang memang masih berada disana, dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah mantan pasiennya dulu.

"Ahh, Baekhyun Hanbin kau sudah mengenal Luhan juga Sehun?"

"Ne, kami telah berkenalan tadi"

"Baguslah"

Setelah perbincangan itu pintu ruangan operasipun dibuka untuk kedua kalinya. Jinhwan terbaring di ranjang yang mulai didorong oleh beberapa perawat untuk dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, dan sontak semuanya terfokus ke arah sana dan mengikuti kemana ranjang tersebut dibawa. Terkecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih setia berada disana.

" _Bisa kita bicara sebentar"_

.

.

"Aku harap kau dan Luhan tidak dulu menemui Jinhwan"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kami berdua?" Tanya Sehun sedikit aneh.

"Salah, karena kau adalah bagian dari masa lalu Jinhwan dan Luhan adalah bagian dari masa laluku" Chanyeol memegang meja kayu yang beradi di ruangan pribadinya, memunggungi Sehun yang kini berada tepat beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Maksud hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya gusar, membuang napas berat sebari menengadah menatap langit – langin ruangan tersebut.

"Ayolah Sehun, Jinhwan sudah cukup menderita dengan keadaan ini. Kau dan Luhan sudah bahagia dan Jinhwan...jangan katakan karena aku tak sanggup menjelaskan keadaannya" Chanyeol nampak mendudukan dirinya di _sofa_ , menggenggam tangan terkepalnya kuat – kuat karena jika ia hilang kendali bisa saja kepalan tersebut mendarat ke permukaan apapun.

"Menderita? Bukankah itu semua dia yang perbuat sendiri, kenapa hyung nampak sangat membela namja itu. Jinhwan adalah namja jahat hyung, kau tak sepatutnya membela dia"

"Itu semua karenamu Sehun, jika saja kau tak dijodohkan dengan Luhan semua ini tak akan terjadi" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan tersebut. Perjodohan ini bukanlah kehendaknya, ia hanya menjadi pihak yang menurut akan apa yang orangtuanya inginkan.

"Hyung menyalahkanku?" ucap Sehun tak habis pikir.

Chanyeol tak bergeming dari duduknya, menyandarkan punnggung itu pada _sofa_ dengan kepala yang menengadah menatap ke arah atas. Sehun mencoba medekat ke arahnya, terdiam dengan semua pertanyaan yang bersarang di pikirannya. Jadi selama ini hyungnya telah berbohong untuk penjodohan ini. Mengatakan jika ia menyetujui perjodohannya dan merelakan Luhan bersamanya. Selama ini dan hyungnya baru menyadari keputusannya dulu yang membuat dirinya sekarang nampak sangat menyedihkan.

"-Kenapa kau tak cegah perjodohanku dulu dan membawa lari Luhan bersamamu. Kau pengecut hyung" Sehun mengatakan itu dengan lantang, membuat Chanyeol disana merasa cukup sakit hati dengan perkataan seperti itu. Jelas ia tak mungkin melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan, terlalu mustahil dan tak akan terjadi.

"Bicara itu gampang, melakukannyalah yang sulit"

"Dan aku tak mau melarang Luhan untuk bertemu Jinhwan karena bagaimanapun mereka adalah saudara kandung" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan, tak menyutujui sedikitpun apa yang hyungnya ucapkan.

"-Kau memang senang jika melihat kondisi Jinhwan semakin parah" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek, menatap sekilas kearah Sehun "-Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Jinhwan saat kau mengatakan jika Luhan telah mengandung anakmu. Penyebab pendarahan pada kepalanya adalah itu semua dan berhentilah menyetujui ajakan Luhan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Dan aku yakin hyung masih mencintai Luhan"

Ucapan yang terlontar dari Sehun membuatnya menatap sang dongsaeng dalam. Sehun telah menerkanya, ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara hyungnya saat menceritakan semuanya tentang Luhan sebelum ia resmi menikah. Sehun meyakini jika hyungnya masih mencintai Luhan.

"Aku masih mencintainya"

Sehun mendecih saat mendengar kata tersebut. Seolah tak percaya juga tak terima, Sehun menghampiri hyungnya tersebut dengan cepat. Mengangkat kerah baju tersebut hingga membuatnya berdiri. Sehun geram akan semua perbuatan hyungnya yang nampak sangat pengecut sekali.

BUGGH

Sehun memukul wajah hyungnya cukup keras. Menyalurkan semua rasa kekesalannya sekarang, hyungnya hanya akan menjadi penghalang kebahagiaannya jika terus seperti ini. Sehun kesal dan terima jika Chanyeol hyung masih mencintai Luhan suaminya, sekarang Luhan adalah miliknya tidak yang lain.

BUGHH

Kedua kalinya ia memberi pukulan, membuat wajah Chanyeol nampak memar karena itu. Merasa tak terima jika terus saja pasrah atas semua pukulan dari sehun, namja tinggi itu balik untuk memukul wajah Sehun dan berakhir mereka berkelahi di ruang tersebut.

.

.

Luhan dengan setianya masih menggenggam jemari yang nampak dingin tersebut. Dengan semua peralatan yang terpasang pada tubuh Jinhwan, ia yakin bahwa kondisi Jinhwan tak bisa dikatakan baik – baik saja.

Baekhyun maupun Hanbin masih setia disana. Menatap prihatin ke arah tubuh terbaring itu. Jinhwan nampak sangat damai dalam tidurnya, dan seperti tak terjadi apapun.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian mata itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Dengan gerakan jemarinya, Jinhwan mencoba untuk tersadar. Membuat semua yang berada di sana menatapnya dan mencoba memastikan itu.

"Jinhwan, kau dengar suaraku"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk berbicara, meyakinkan Jinhwan yang kini nampak sedikit demi sedikit mencoba untuk membuka mata. Namja mungil tersebut bergumam tak jelas setelah ucapan Baekhyun barusan, membuat Luhan tak bisa untuk tersenyum haru menatap dongsaengnya.

Jinhwan menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih setia memegangi jemarinya. Menatap paras cantik sang hyung yang membuatnya menjadi teringat akan seseorang. Setiap kali ia menatap Luhan, membuatnya teringat kembali akan sosok Sehun. Ia tak bisa dengan mudah untuk melupakan seseorang begitu saja, terutama Sehun.

"Kau melamun Jinan" Luhan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi tersebut. Menyibaknya sedikit lalu kembali memegangi jemari dinginnya, menatap sang dongsaeng yang masih tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hyung, aku panggil Chanyeol dulu ya" Baekhyun ingin melangkah setelahnya, namun tangan seseorang mencegahnya untuk itu. Luhan memegang pergelangan tangannya, memerintah untuk berhenti sebentar "Aku ikut Baekhyun dan Hanbin kau bisa jaga Jinhwan sebentar" Dengan cepat namja tersebut menyetujuinya hingga kedua namja itu pergi dan hanya menyisakan dirinya juga Jinhwan disini.

"Hanbinn" Gumam Jinhwan dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengarnya.

"Ahh.. ne kau butuh sesuatu. Apa ada yang sakit?" Ucap Hanbin sedikit kebingungan, pasalnya Jinhwan memanggil namanya denga nada yang sangat lirih, Ia hanya takut Jinhwan kesakitan.

Namja yang tengah berbaring itu menggeleng lemah. Tersenyum samar seraya mencoba untuk menggapai perlahan wajah milik Hanbin dengan tangannya. Jinhwan mengusap perlahan permukaan kulit tersebut, membuat Hanbin terpaku dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sesuatu dari dalam dadanya berdegup cukup kencang. Hanbin tak tahu kenapa, namun yang jelas dirinya hanya bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan dari Jinhwan tanpa berkedip menatap dari dekat paras cantik tersebut.

.

.

 _BUGHHH_

 _BUGGHHH_

 _BUGHHH_

 _PRANNGG_

Sehun dan Chanyeol berkali – kali melayangkan beberapa pukulan hingga membuat wajah mereka penuh dengan luka lebam juga bercak darah disana. Sehun memberikan pukulan bertubi – tubi pada hyungnya juga sebaliknya. Tak memperdulikan _status_ mereka yang sama – sama seorang dokter. Ruangan pribadi milik Chanyeol sudah hampir berantakan karena perbuatan mereka sendiri. Hingga memecahkan sebuah gucci besar disana yang membuat mereka seketika terdiam saling memegang kerah masing – masing.

"Luhan adalah milikku hyung ingat itu" Sehun berucap dengan napas yang memburu sebelum sebuah pukulan kembali dilayangkannya. Chanyeol kesal dengan semua kejadian yang nampak sangat tak adil baginya. Melampiaskannya sekarang, meski ia tahu jika dongsaengnyalah yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Mereka sama – sama babak belur untuk ini hanya untuk memperebutkan salah satu orang.

BUGHH

CKLEK

Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang tanpa disadari oleh kedua namja yang kini sedang saling pukul tersebut. Namja yang baru datang tersebut menatap terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Chanyeol juga Sehun sedang saling memukul satu sama lain dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur.

"Hentikan" Luhan dan Baekhyun mencoba memisahkan mereka. Baekhyun yang mencoba memeluk Chanyeol dan Luhan yang memeluk Sehun. Namun usaha mereka belum membuahkan hasil, malah Sehun maupun Chanyeol semakin gencar untuk saling memukul lagi. Tenaga kedua namja itu lebih kecil dari pada Sehun maupun Chanyeol, membuat mereka kualahan atas ini.

Luhan mencoba mendorong Sehun untuk mejauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus saja meracaukan kalimat – kalimat yang tak pantas keluar dari mulut itu.

Luhan maupun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab mereka seperti ini. Mereka berdua hanya datang ke ruangan Chanyeol dan melihat kekacaukan tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun, kenapa kau berkelahi dengan hyungmu sendiri"

"Tanyakan saja pada mantanmu itu, aku muak Luhan"

"Mantanku? Chanyeol? Itu sudah lama Sehun kenapa kau kembali membahasnya"

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruangan milik Sehun. Dengan susah payah Luhan membawa Sehun pergi ke ruangan ini, menghindari pertengkaran yang lebih lanjut.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan hyungku sendiri" Sehun membuang napasnya berat, meringis saat lukanya terasa sangat sakit sekali.

"-Berjanjilah jika kau hanya mencintaiku Lu, janji"

"Aku memang mencintaimu Sehun. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"

Sehun tersenyum samar, menatap Luhan yang kini nampak berdiri dihadapannya sedangkan ia terduduk di _sofa._ Luhan merunduk di hadapan sang suami, melihat seberapa parah luka yang ada di wajahnya dan ia meringis saat melihat darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir itu.

"Lukamu parah Sehun" Luhan menatap ke arah luka Sehun yang cukup parah itu. Mencoba mencari – cari alat kesehatan yang mungkin ada di ruangan, Sehun seorang dokter dan ia meyakini jika suaminya ini mempunyai plaster dan semacamnya di dalam laci kerja.

Dan dengan cepat Luhan mencari itu. Mencoba membuka laci lalu mendapati peralatan disana.

"Kali ini aku yang jadi dokter, Kau hanya diam saja"

Sehun menurut, hanya bisa diam saat Luhan mencoba untuk mengobati lukanya. Cukup sakit memang karena ia terkena pukulan hampir beberapa kali. Luhan mengobati Sehun dengan telaten dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap namja cantik itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

Ia meruntuki kebodohannya untuk berkelahi dengan Chanyeol hyung. Luhan belum sembuh total dan ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada namja cantik tersebut. Sehun takut dengan kejadian ini, Luhan menjadi bingung dan mencoba untuk berpikir keras akan apa yang telah terjadi dengannya, apalagi ia sedikit mengumpat pada Chanyeol barusan.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan Lu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku.. Ya aku baik, memang kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum samar mendengarnya. Tangan kokoh itu mencoba untuk memegang perut yang sedikit membuncit milik Luhan, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kau belum benar – benar sembuh, dan sekarang kau mengobatiku. Maaf ya, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Besok kita pulang" Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Hmmm..tapi setiap harinya aku ingin ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Jinan"

"Tapi Lu, kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Sekali saja kau menurut Lu, aku takut terjadi apa – apa denganmu" Sehun memohon dengan sangat pada Luhan. Meyakinkan jika ia benar – benar tak ingin kejadia kemarin terulang lagi. Lagipula Chanyeol hyung berbicara padanya jika ia tak boleh membiarkan Luhan bertemu dengan Jinwhan.

"Tapi Sehun, Jinhwan sedang sakit dia membutuhkanku"

"Tidak Lu, Jinhwan akan baik – baik saja. Percayalah"

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti itu?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam saat lukanya tengah diobati oleh Baekhyun. Namja tinggi tersebut masih saja bungkam dan tak ingin berucap sedikitpun , ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak lagi bertanya. Ia melihat perubahan mimik wajah Chanyeol yang nampak dingin sekali. Baekhyun menjadi takut dan kembali _fokus_ pada luka tersebut.

Namja manis itu pikir luka pada Chanyeol tak terlalu parah dibandingkan Sehun. Ia yakin Chanyeol memukul keras Sehun dan membuatnya seperti tadi. Berbagai pertanyaan terus saja melintas di dalam otaknya. Tentang kenapa mereka berkelahi seperti tadi dan sekarang saat ia bertanya pada Chanyeol, namja tinggi tersebut hanya diam tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membalas pertanyaannya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting dan sangat pribadi, dan Baekhyun memaklumi itu.

"Luhan adalah mantan kekasihku"

Baekhyun seketika berhenti, menatap tak percaya Chanyeol yang mengucapkan itu.

"Luhan hyung mantan kekasihmu? Tapi dia sudah menikah dengan Sehun"

"-Luhan adalah mantan kekasihku dan Sehun adalah dongsaengku" Chanyeol Mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya dan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun melebarkan mata. Ya, namja manis itu tak menyangka jika Chanyeol dan dokter Sehun adalah saudara. Selama ia berana disini, Baekhyun menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman satu propesi saja.

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk bertanya lagi. Sesuatu memukul jantungnya keras, menyadari jika Luhan hyung adalah mantan kekasih dari Chanyeol. Pertengkaran tadi mungkin saja karena Luhan hyung.

"-Kau sepertinya kaget Baekhyun. Mereka bisa menikah karena dijodohkan, ya begitulah aku terlalu berharap lebih pada masa lalu yang jelas tak akan bisa terwujud. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha namun nyatanya takdir berkata lain"

"Kau..Kau masih mencintai Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun was – was.

"Entahlah, mungkin sekarang perasaan itu mulai terkikis"

Baekhyun menggeleng sesaat sebelum kembali ia mengobati luka tersebut. Meski hatinya sakit mendengar itu, namun ia bisa apa. Baekhyun hanya seorang yang baru dikehidupan mereka.

Chanyeol menatap namja manis yang masih mengobati lukanya. Jika di lihat lebih dekat seperti ini, Baekhyun nampak sangat lucu juga cantik meski Luhan masih lebih cantik darinya.

Disela mengobati luka itu, Baekhyun berpikir keras akan tujuan pertamanya menemui Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia lupa akan suatu hal namun ia lupa. Baekhyun mencoba untuk berpikir lebih keras lagi, sebelum ia mendapati pertengkaran itu tujuan pertamanya adalah...

" _Aishh aku lupa, Jinhwan"_

.

.

Berkali – kali Hanbin mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, namun nihil panggilan tersebut belum ada yang terjawab sekalipun.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu disini dan mereka belum juga datang. Hanbin bukannya cemas, hanya saja ia heran kenapa sepupunya itu belum datang juga.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Baekhyun hyung dan Luhan hyung belum juga datang. Mungkin mereka sedang dijalan" Hanbin berucap pada Jinhwan sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini, semenjak kejadian waktu itu membuatnya menjadi ahh Hanbin sulit mejelaskannya.

Jinhwan hanya membalas dengan dehaman saja. Hanbin tahu jika namja mungil tersebut masih lemah untuk sekedar berbicara.

Dan berakhir dirinya yang kembali duduk di kursi pinggir ranjang, menatap Jinhwan disana yang masih mencoba untuk tersadar secara penuh. Perlahan Hanbin menyentuh lengan itu, hanya menyentuh sebelum Jinhwan menatapnya dan sentuhan itu berubah jadi genggaman. Ya, Jinhwan menggenggam tangannya, menatap dengan lekat sosok yang kini nampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jinhwan..kau..kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Hanbin dan Jinhwan hanya menggeleng.

"Seperti ini dulu, sebentar saja" Berusaha berbicara meski terdengar sangat lirih. Hanbin masih dapat mendengarnya dan setelah itu ia tersenyum manis ke arah Jinhwan. Menyalurkan rasa bahagianya saat melihat namja mungil tersebut sudah benar – benar sadar. Semakin lama pegangan itu semakin erat. Tangannya yang lain mencoba untuk menyentuh perlahan dahi itu, menyibak sedikit helayan rambut yang hampir menutupi mata sipit Jinhwan.

"Cepatlah sembuh, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal denganmu. Mungkin ini sebagai permintaan maafku saat kejadian waktu itu, kau masih ingat?"

Jinhwan kembali mengangguk, tersenyum tipis dengan jemari yang masih bertaut.

Hingga pintu dibuka dengan cepat oleh seseorang, menampilkan sosok yang telah Hanbin tunggu – tunggu dan pada akhirnya datang juga. Jemari mereka seketika terlepas dan itu membuat Hanbin tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Chanyeol mencoba menghampiri Jinhwan yang kini menatapnya aneh. Dengan perban juga plester luka di sekitar wajahnya itu yang membuat Jinhwan mengeryit bingung akan Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat dokter tersebut mulai memeriksa Jinhwan disana. Mengacuhkan tatapan Jinhwan yang terlihat menyelidik kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?" Tanya Jinhwan lirih.

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi, kau jangan khawatir"

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih memeriksa Jinhwan. Begitu juga Hanbin yang mencoba menatap ke arah namja mungil yang terdiam saat dengan teliti Chanyeol memeriksanya.

"-Kau harus banyak istirahat, sementara ini kau belum boleh untuk pulang OK. Apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit?"

" mau pulang Chanyeol, aku benci rumah sakit"

"-Etss,etss sekali saja kau menurut Jinhwan. Demi kesembuhanmu"

Setelahnya mereka masih berada disana, melihat perkembangan Jinhwan yang sudah berbicara panjang dan itu membuat semua yang berada disana tersenyum mendengarnya. Hanbin tak henti – hentinya tersenyum saat kembali Jinhwan merajuk untuk pulang. Chanyeol berbicara jika Jinhwan adalah sosok yang sangat manja karena ia adalah anak bungsu, dan Hanbin paham lagipula ia menyukai sosok namja yang manja untuk dapat lebih ia menjakan lagi.

.

.

.

_Depressed_

Setelah kejadian dimana Sehun juga Chanyeol bertengkar, mereka menjadi kurang berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Bukan untuk saling membenci hanya saja masing – masing butuh waktu sendiri untuk saat ini.

Berhari – hari juga Luhan hanya berada di rumahnya saat pagi hari sendiri hingga Sehun pulang dari pekerjaannya. Jenuh, memang seperti itu namun ia bisa apa.

Awalnya Sehun kembali untuk mengajak Luhan setiap hari untuk ikut ke tempat kerjanya. Luhan menolak mentah – mentah dan berjanji jika ia berada di rumah ia tak akan keluar tanpa seiizin Sehun suaminya. Akhir – akhir ini Luhan sering kelelahan karena usia kandungannya yang berjalan empat bulan. Tidak terasa perutnya mulai membucit cukup besar dan membuat pergerakannya sedikit terhambat. Ya selama ini jika ia ingi ke suatu tempat Sehun selalu mengantarnya dengan catatan itu bukan hari kerjanya. Namun disaat ia ingin meminta untuk pergi menemui Jinhwan, Sehun selalu tak menyetujuinya selalu berbicara padanya jika Jinhwan sedang mengalami masa pemulihan juga Sehun selalu menyangkut pautkan dengan kehamilannya. Kandungannya baru memasuki usia empat bulan, dan ia masih bisa untuk beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

"Aku bisa ambil tas ku sendiri, kau diam disini OK"

Luhan mengangguk saat Sehun mencoba untuk berakjak dari meja makan setelah selesai dari sarapannya. Sehun nampak sangat terburu – buru entah kenapa , padahal masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit untuk tiba di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau terburu – buru seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan saat dilihat Sehun sudah mulai menuruni tangga untuk kembali.

"Aku ingin melihat suami cantikku" Lagi Sehun menggodanya, dan sekarang Luhan menjadi sosok yang selalu tersipu jika Sehun mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"Kau ini, gombalanmu payah" Luhan merengut, memajukan bibirnya dengan tangan yang kini mencoba untuk membereskan piring kotor dimeja. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perubahan fisik Luhan sekarang. Bagian perutnya menjadi berisi dan Luhan berkali – kali nampak sangat cantik dari biasanya.

Disaat Luhan selesai dari acara membersihkan peralatan makan. Sehun sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya, memeluk perlahan tubuh itu dari belakang dengan dagu yang ia tumpukan pada bahu sempit itu.

"Sehun kau menghalangi pergerakanku, menyebalkan"

"Kau semakin cantik saja Lu, libur nanti ayo kita pergi ke pantai lagi. Kau mau?"

"Ne, aku suka suasana pantai itu Sehun"

"Jadi kau mau?"

Luhan segera mengangguk, sedikit kegelian saat tangan kokoh itu mencoba untuk mengelus perut buncitnya. Kebiasaan Sehun saat ia hamil adalah, menciumi perutnya hingga mengelus perut miliknya.

"Setelahnya, ayo kita pergi untuk membeli peralatan bayi"

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus periksa dulu kandunganmu besok OK"

"Baiklah, terserahmu sayang"

Luhan merona saat mengatakan itu, membuat Sehun tersenyum jahil seraya mecolek dagu lancipnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Sekali lagi aku mau dengar"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini semakin dekat ke arah wajahnya. Menciumi sesaat pipi itu sebari mengucapkan kata – kata yang membuatnya seperti ingin menggali lubang dalam – dalam. Luhan terlanjur malu untuk mengucapkan panggilan itu kembali.

"Coba sekali lagi..Sa—

CUPP

Bibir itu seketika menempel satu sama lain. Luhanlah yang memulainya dan itu membuat Sehun sangat tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Semenjak hamil ini Luhan menjadi lebih _agresif_ juga _sensitif_ , entah kenapa bisa seperti itu namun Sehun menyukainya.

Luhan memangut bibir suaminya, mengubah posisi perlahan hingga sekarang mereka telah saling berhadapan. Tangannya dikalungkan pada leher jenjang Sehun, mencoba semakin mempersempit jarak keduanya. Sehun tersenyum disela ciumannya, memegang kedua belah pipi yang nampak berisi itu untuk semakin menekan bibirnya.

Mereka semakin gencar berciuman di dapur rumah tersebut. Menghasilkan suara leguhan juga desahan Luhan akibat lidah Sehun yang mulai menggelitiki setiap _aspek_ didalamnya.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian pangutan itu terlepas, menghasilkan suatu benang _saliva_ disana. Mereka saling tersenyum setelahnya. Perlahan Sehun menghapus jejak _saliva_ di bibir suami cantiknya, sebelum ia kembali mengecup bibir manis Luhan. Awal pagi yang sangat menyenangkan pikirnya.

"Sehun, kau bisa terlambat bekerja jika terus menatapku seperti itu" Luhan memperingati Sehun, mendorong perlahan dada bidang yang nampak sangat dekat sekali dengannya. Sehun memeluk Luhan sekilas sebelum tangan kokohnya merambat untuk menyentuh perut buncit Luhan. Menempelkan telinga disana, seolah mendengar sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Daddy, pergi dulu da baby. Jaga mommy baik – baik"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sedingin – dinginnya Sehun disitu pasti ada sisi lucunya yang ia baru ketahui sekarang.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah. Luhan mengantarkan Sehun sampai sana, mencoba kembali mencium sekilas bibir tersebut sebelum Sehun benar – benar pergi.

"Lu aku pergi dulu ya. Ingat kau harus tetap di rumah sampai aku pulang nanti OK. Jika perlu sesuatu kau bisa panggil eomma"

"Aku takut merepotkan"

"-Dia adalah eommamu sekarang, tak ada yang direpotkan. Aku jamin dia pasti senang"

Penuturan Sehun membuatnya mengangguk paham. Ya, Luhan pikir ucapan Sehun memang benar.

Mobil milik Sehun telah berjalan keluar. Menyisakan Luhan yang masih berdiri menatap kepergiannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia terlalu _agresif_ akhir – akhir ini, mungkin semua ini adalah bawaan si jabang bayi.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau benar – benar sembuh juga Jinan"

"Hyung tak melihat bagaiman kritisnya aku saat itu. Sangat parah dan seperti ingin mati"

Wufan yang berada disana seketika merangkul bahu sang dongsaeng dengan sayang. Sungguh ia meminta maaf untuk hal itu. Perusahaannya sedang dalam masalah waktu itu membuatnya tak bisa mendampingi operasi Jinhwan.

"Hyung minta maaf OK. Perusahaan mengalami masalah waktu itu namun dapat segera diselesaikan. Hyung minta maaf, Jinan mau memaafkan hyung?"

"Aishhh, berhenti menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Ya sudah hyung aku maafkan" Jinhwan tersenyum menatap Wufan yang nampak menampilkan wajah memelasnya. Sudah lama dan Jinhwan sangat merindukan sosok hyungnya yang satu ini. Wufan menurutnya adalah sosok penyayang meski sejatinya ia sedikit konyol untuk seorang anak sulung.

"Peluk?"

"Hmm.."

Jinhwan masuk kedalam pelukan Wufan. Mengeratkan pelukan tersebut, merasakan setiap dekapan hangat yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan.

Hari ini ia akan meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah hampir beberapa bulan ia berada disini. Setelah melakukan beberapa operasi lanjutan juga pengobatan di rumah sakit, sekarang namja mungil itu sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Ia menunggu Baekhyun juga Hanbin yang berjanji akan mengunjungi rumahnya juga Chanyeol yang menghilang setelah ia melepas selang _infus_ nya. Sekarang ia mempunyai teman yang akan menemaninya. Jinhwan merasa sangat senang , jika ia sudah benar – benar sembuh total ia akan mengajak Baekhyun maupun Hanbin untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat bersamanya.

Pintu dibuka seseorang dan Jinhwan segera melepas pelukannya pada Wufan. Seketika berdiri lalu berlari ke arah kedua namja disana, membuat Baekhyun memperingatkan Jinhwan untuk berjalan dengan perlahan, bagaimanapun ia baru saja sembuh paska operasi.

"Ya,ya hati – hati hey jangan berlari"

"Aku sudah sembuh Baekhyun" Ucap Jinhwan saat mereka telah berpelukan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jinhwan yang ia tahu dulu berubah drastis setelah ia mengenalnya sekarang, Jinhwan itu lebih kekanakan daripada dirinya.

Jinhwan melepas pelukan tersebut, dan seketika menatap Hanbin yang mematung disebelah Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Jinhwan memeluk namja tampan tersebut, namun ia sungkan karena ia lihat Hanbin hanya diam saja.

"Kau tak memelukku?" Ujar Hanbin, tersenyum dengan tangan yang terbuka mengajaknya berpelukan.

"Hmmm..."

Jinhwan memeluk Hanbin, atau lebih tepatnya masuk ke dalam pelukannya karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil. Hanbin balas dengan erat tubuh yang kini ia dekap, mengelus punggung itu perlahan.

Sesuatu yang aneh menjalar kedalam dadanya. Jinhwan terus saja mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu tak terkendali. Bersentuhan dengan Hanbin membuatnya seperti ini, selalu tak terkontrol. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tanya. Terlalu nyaman berpelukan seperti ini hingga ia tak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya sekarang.

Wufan berdeham sekejap, membuat pelukan yang terasa intim itu kini terlepas. Hanbin mengusap tengkuknya, sungguh ia gugup sekarang apalagi ditatap dengan pandangan menyelidik oleh Wufan hyung.

"Ayo kita pulang, disana kalian akan lebih leluasa untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ya mungkin berpelukan seperti tadi, Hanbin-ah.."

"Ahh..ne"

Wufan tak membalas ucapan tersenyum. Berjalan untuk keluar sebari menuntun sang dongsaeng menuju mobil. Selama perjalanan mereka saling bercerita tentang satu sama lain. Melakukan sesuatu yang sudah jarang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Jinhwan sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini, dimana ia merasakan kembali kehangatan orang – orang terdekatnya. Baekhyun juga Hanbin telah menjadi orang yang membuatnya sesenang ini, meski masa lalu itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Dimana Luhan menjadi bagian dari kesenangan ini.

.

.

Luhan sedari tadi hanya fokus pada layar datar di ruangan tersebut. Sedari tadi ia hanya terdiam disini untuk menyaksikan acara yang menurutnya bagus.

Rumah ini nampak sangat sepi sekali ketika tidak ada Sehun. Membuatnya menjadi jenuh dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

Niatan sebelumnya untuk menghubungi mertuanya sirna. Ia masih sungkan untuk bertemu dengan mertuanya itu, meski ia meyakini jika mertuanya akan senang jika berkunjung ke rumah ini.

Tangannya mencoba mengelus perut membuncit itu perlahan. Tersenyum saat ia memikirkan jika nanti bagaiman lucunya jika ia lahir kedunia. Memang masih lama namun Luhan sangat menantikan itu.

Lama Luhan terdiam,dan bel rumahpun tiba – tiba berbunyi. Ia segera melangkah untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Oh ya, Sehun belum memasang kamera di rumah ini, membuatnya menjadi tidak mengetahui siapa yang datang sebelum membuka pintu.

Mencoba untuk membuka pintu, hingga matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Seseorang yang sungguh sangat ia hindari sekarang.

"Chan..Chanyeol"

.

.

.

TUBIKONTINYUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~

Setelah sekian lama gk mungcul kedaratan akhirnya saya bisa nge post chap barunya. Semakin lama cerita ini semakin aneh aja dan saya minta maaf banget kalo ff ini jadi alurnya aneh bin ajaib banget ya ehhehhe, maklum saya masih pemula banget.

Oh ya, waktu itu saya post ff WAY chap berikutnya tapi kok jadi post ulang. Saya gak ngerti sumpah kok bisa gitu apa ffn lagi error waktu itu, soalnya saya post lagi kok gk nambah nambah chapternya. Untuk itu saya minta maaf ya.

Terimakasih buat yg udah follow dan favs juga review ff ini. FF ini mau end antara chap 12 atau 13 belasan beb gimana ini wkwkkw.

OK lah kalo begitu semoga suka dengan ff saya ini hehe.

.

..

.

WANNA REVIEWWWW...


	12. Chapter 12

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 12

Tittle : Depressed

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( Ikon )

A/N :Disini saya Cuma memperjelas ya kalo couplenya ada Hunhan, Chanbaek, ama Binhwan tapi saya fokuskan sama Hunhan ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali Sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti luhan?**_

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya_

 _Tangannya mencoba mengelus perut membuncit itu perlahan. Tersenyum saat berpikir jika nanti bagaiman lucunya jika ia lahir kedunia. Memang masih lama namun Luhan sangat menantikan itu._

 _Lama Luhan terdiam, bel rumahnya tiba – tiba berbunyi. Ia segera melangkah untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Oh ya, Sehun belum memasang kamera di rumah ini, membuatnya menjadi tidak mengetahui siapa yang datang sebelum membuka pintu._

 _Mencoba untuk membuka pintu, hingga matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang kini berada dihadapannya._

" _Chan..Chanyeol"_

 _._

_Depressed_

Luhan memegang pegangan pintu dengan cukup erat. Persendiannya terasa kaku saat harus kembali berhadapan dengan namja dihadapannya ini. Untuk kejadian waktu lalu yang membuatnya ketakutan, dan sekarang ia harus merasakan itu kembali. Chanyeol datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Tanpa Sehun disisinya ia bisa apa.

Chanyeol menahan pintu yang ingin kembali ditutup. Kekutan Chanyeol jelas lebih besar dari pada Luhan yang berusaha untuk menarik kembali pegangan pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara, kau tak perlu takut aku tak akan macam – macam" Tukasnya dengan memohon, menatap lekat mata rusa tersebut sebelum Luhan menyerah dan mempersilahkan untuknya masuk, meski ia sedikit tak yakin.

Saat langkahnya dibawa masuk, sesuatu yang memukul tepat jantungnya sangat terasa sekali. Disetiap sudut ruangan ini ia bisa melihat banyak foto – foto mereka yang terpajang di dinding. Jika Chanyeol benar – benar egois, ia akan membawa pergi Luhan, membuang semua foto itu untuk digantikan dengannya. Namun semua itu harus segera ia kubur dalam – dalam. Niatannya sekarang adalah meminta maaf tentang semua hal yang pernah terjadi dan menjelaskan sesuatu yang mungkin belum diketahui Luhan.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan tersebut. Entah kenapa Luhan melangkah ke sana dan tak berada di ruang tamu bersama Chanyeol untuk saling berbicara. Namja tinggi tersebut tak mempermasalahkannya, merasa untuk kali ini Luhan telah sedikit menerimanya.

.

"Untuk semua yang pernah terjadi, aku minta maaf" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraannya, menatap manik mata Luhan yang menatapnya dalam. Luhan pasti sangat terkejut dengan ini.

"-Ya aku tahu jika perbuatanku waktu itu membuatmu ketakutan. Tapi aku benar – benar minta maaf akan hal itu, aku ingin mengulang lagi semuanya dari awal dan tak akan lagi mengganggu kehidupanmu"

Luhan menatap sorot mata Chanyeol yang nampak sangat tulus, ia yakin Chanyeol bersungguh – sungguh akan hal ini.

"-Kau mau memaafkanku?" Tak ada respon dari Luhan, dan membuat Chanyeol merasa sedih "-Mungkin ini sulit diterima dan sangat terlambat. Baiklah aku akan pergi jika begitu"

Saat namja tinggi itu ingin berbalik, Luhan mencegahnya. Memegang salah satu lengan Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya duduk kembali.

"Chanyeol"

"-Aku belum menjawabnya dan kau malah ingin pergi begitu saja" Luhan mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Kesal, jelas karena belum apa – apa Chanyeol sudah ingin pergi tanpa ia menjawab terlebih dahulu. Luhan menjeda karena ia merasa ini semua diluar dugaan, namun ia merasa lega jika seperti itu.

"Aishh, habisnya kau hanya diam saja. Aku pikir kau mengusirku secara tidak langsung" papar Chanyeo merasa tak yakin Luhan mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi duduklah, dan kembali bicara"

Segera Chanyeol kembali pada posisinya semula setelah Luhan memerintahnya. Mencoba untuk menetralkan kembali perasaannya untuk mejelaskan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Jika kau menerima permintaan maafku, aku sangat senang dan juga terimakasih. Tapi Lu, apakah kau sudah tahu jika Jinhwan adalah mantan kekasih Sehun?"

"Aku baru tahu darimu, sudahlah itu hanya bagian masalalu mereka. Lagipula Sehun juga tak mempermasalkan jika dulu aku pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat yang dibalas serupa oleh Luhan. Mereka memutuskan untuk saling menerima keadaan yang pernah terjadi. Masalah Jinhwan adalah mantan kekasih Sehun, Luhan tak mempermasalkannya. Ia hanya ingin tahu saja tanpa ada yang harus dipermasalahkan, itu masalalu masing – masing dan semua orang pasti pernah mengalaminya.

"Emm..ngomong – ngomong siapa kekasihmu sekarang Yeol?" Luhan tiba – tiba menanyakan itu. Suasana yang semula sangat tak nyaman berubah baik dengan cepat. Mereka sama – sama untuk melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya. Chanyeol yang meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya juga Luhan yang menerima permintaan maaf tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Aishh aku benar – benar kaget" Chanyeol berucap dengan sedikit tersedak karena sebelumnya ia meminum teh yang disediakan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Jawab saja, kenapa susah sekali" Chanyeol menimang – nimang apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Masih ragu memang namun _toh_ tak masalah jika ia menceritakan ini pada Luhan.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi ya aku sedikit menyukai Baekhyun, ya sedikit" Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu dan membuat Luhan tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau ini, aku tak tau bagaiman jika anakku lahir nanti dan melihat kelakuan _om_ nya yang seperti ini, berhenti melawak dan bicaralah secara serius" Luhan terkikik, menatap Chanyeol yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Chanyeol pikir ini adalah bawaan bayi yang tengah dikandung Luhan, sedikit aneh memang tapi ia benar – benar serius mengucapkannya.

"Aishh, dasar ibu hamil" Gerutu Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan "-Aku menyukai Baekhyun Lu, tapi aku belum yakin jika Baekhyun menaruh perasaan yang sama terhadapku" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan _frustasi_ , mengacak rambutnya asal dan kembali meyesap teh yang sebelumnya telah disediakan untuknya. Namja tinggi itu tak begitu yakin, meski pada awalnya Baekhyun lah yang mengejar – ngejar dirinya. Chanyeol tidak percaya diri begitu saja, butuh kepastian untuk semuanya.

"Jika kau hanya diam, mungkin Baekhyun akan terus mundur. Bicaralah padanya dan lihat bagaiman respon Baekhyun. Lagipula kau butuh pendamping di umur yang sudah tua ini" Luhan menceramahinya habis – habisan membuat Chanyeol menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh dalam hal percintaan. Maklum saja untuk melakukan ini pun perlu usaha yang keras karena ia adalah tipikal namja yang sulit untuk membuka hati seseorang yang baru.

"Ya ya ya. Aku akan melakukan itu. Dan untuk semuanya aku berterimakasih, kau mau menerimaku sebagai seorang saurada. Ya, lupakan semua masalalu yang kelam untuk lebih melangkah maju pada kepastian. Terimakasih dan maaf atas semua yang pernah terjadi"

"Heemm.. Lagipula semuanya sudah berubah bukan"

"Ya, benar dan aku sangat senang. Suasana yang semula menakutkan untukmu menjadi hangat kembali. Aku akan sering curhat padamu untuk masalah percintaan" Luhan terkekeh, menatap Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk meraih sesuatu dalam saku.

"Maaf, ada panggilan mendadak"

Luhan mengangguk dan mempersilahkan untuk namja tinggi itu mengangkat panggilannya. Masih di jam kerja seperti ini dengan lancang seorang dokter mangkir dalam pekerjaannya. Luhan yakin seseorang yang menghubungi Chanyeol adalah dari pihak rumah sakit.

"Kau mangkir dari pekerjaanmu. Dokter macam apa kau ini"

"Aishh ini demi kenyamanan bersama. Ok sebelum aku pergi bolehkan aku memelukmu, terakhir kalinya" Chanyeol memohon pada Luhan. Berdiri dihadapan namja cantik yang masih terduduk untuk permohonan itu. Luhan menyanggupi, berdiri sejajar dengannya lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi tersebut. Untuk semua yang pernah terjadi mereka akan mengubur semuanya dalam – dalam. Untuk seterusnya mereka akan hidup pada jalannya masing – masing. Usaha Chanyeol untuk membuka hati seseorang yang baru perlahan mulai terbuka. Terlalu lama untuk terus mengharapkan yang tak pasti hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk tanpa adanya kepastian. Dan ini semua adalah bukti jika keegoisannya hanya akan membaut mereka terkurung cukup dalam karenanya.

" _Jaga baik - baik keponakanku Lu"_

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah mereka jalani. Jinhwan sudah hampir melupakan Sehun karena ia merasa jika dirinya terus seperti ini taka kan ada hasil yang pasti. Namja mungil itu mencoba mengubur dalam – dalam ingatannya bersama Sehun dahulu. Lagipula mantan kekasihnya sudah bahagia dengan Luhan hyung. Dan ngomong – ngomong tentang Luhan hyung, sudah hampir beberapa bulan ia tak bertemu dengannya. Jika mereka bertemu, Jinhwan akan meminta maaf padanya karena kejahatannya dahulu yang hampir membuat Luhan hyung sekarat.

Kini Jinhwan juga Hambin tengah berada di sebuah panti asuhan yang sering Jinhwan kunjungi sebelumnya. Namja mungil itu sungguh merindukan saat – saat seperti ini, setelah kecelakaan yang dialami olehnya, sudah hampir berbulan – bulan ia tak datang ke panti asuhan karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Apakah itu kekasihmu Jinan?" Sungmin sang ibu panti bertanya padanya namun tetap bisa terdengar oleh Hanbin yang berada tak jauh darinya. Hanbin pura – pura untuk tak mendengar itu, dan malah asik bermain dengan anak – anak panti disana. Dengan sebuah senyuman konyol ia terus saja melakukan itu. Entah kenapa saat Sungmin bertanya seperti itu, Hanbin mejadi salah tingkah.

"Ohh dia Hanbin, dia itu emm..sahabatku. Kami belum pacaran" Jinhwan mengucapkannya sedikit gugup, hanya ditanya seperti itu sudah membuatnya kebingungan.

"Kau bilang belum, berarti sebentar lagi kalian akan pacaran"

"Aishh, eomma bukan begitu. Aduh gimana ini" Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Jinhwan yang sangat lucu. Sungmin berpikir mereka belum untuk saling menyatakan perasaanya namun _gestur_ –nya mengatakan jika mereka memilki perasaan yang sama.

"-Sepertinya dia namja yang baik, lucu pula. Lihatlah bagaimana ia bermain dengan anak – anak, dia sosok suami yang sangat baik"

"Bagaimana eomma bisa tahu, dan suami?apa maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah, apa salahnya jika kalian saling menyatakan perasaan masing – masing sebelum Hanbin menjadi milik orang lain"

Jinhwan ingin protes namun ia bungkam karena Sungmin sudah berlalu di hadapannya. Menyisakan Hanbin, dirinya juga anak – anak yang nampak sedang asik bermain.

Namja mungil itu kemudian menghampiri Hanbin yang nampak sedang asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Setelah dari sini, apa kita akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Tidak, aku ingin pergi ke pantai dulu kau mau?"

" _Ne, kita berpamitan dulu sebelum pergi"_

.

.

.

_Depressed_

Luhan menghampiri suaminya yang nampak sedang membereskan beberapa perlengkapan yang akan mereka bawa. Hari libur ini mereka akan pergi ke pantai yang sebelumnya pernah dikunjungi. Perjalanan hanya memakan waktu kurang dari tiga jam, perjalanan yang pendek dan tak terlalu membuat kesal.

"Sehun, lihatlah perutku sudah membesar dengan cepat. Aku semakin gemuk saja" Namja cantik itu merasa hal ini hanya akan mempersulit ia untuk bergerak. Setelah lengkap, Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang mematung dibelakangnya. Mencoba untuk membawa suami cantiknya kedalam pelukan.

"Kau semakin cantik saja Lu, aku tak peduli kau gemuk ataupun tidak" Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan merona. Berpelukan dari depan seperti ini hanya akan menyiksa jabang bayi yang ada adi perut Luhan. Dan akhirnya Sehun melepas pelukan itu, mengecup sekilas dahinya lalu beralih pada bibir Luhan yang nampak memerah.

"Kau pakai _lipstik_?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tapi itu merah"

"Aku hanya pakai sedikit saja Sehun" Sehun mendengus. Akhir – akhir ini Luhan menjadi labil juga sangat _sensitif_. Semua yang terucap dari mulut manisnya harus dibenarnya, dan tak menerima kata penolakan.

" _OK OK, ayo kita bersiap sayang"_

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai. Dengan barang – barang yang sudah di simpan di hotel, mereka segera pergi menuju ke arah pantai. Luhan selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk berlari ke sana, namun melihat kondisinya yang sedang hamil besar Sehun menahan Luhan yang bersiap untuk berlari.

"Berhentilah berlari, kau sedang hamil besar sayang. Kau tak ingin terjadi hal buruk dengan _baby_ -kita bukan?" Sehun protes dengan itu, memegang tangan Luhan agar bisa ia tuntun. Namja cantik itu menurut, tak menolak sedikitpun ucapan Sehun barusan, mungkin ada benarnya juga.

"Apa aku sudah terbebas dengan terapi. Ya karena sekarang aku sudah merasa baikan, emosiku bisa terkontrol"

"Benarkah?, Jika begitu aku akan melakukannya. Kau berhenti terapi dan _fokus_ pada kehamilanmu. Tapi kau harus benar – benar meyakinkan jika emosimu dapat terkontrol dengan baik"

"Aku bisa, aku tidak gila Sehun ingat itu"

"Aku tak bilang kau gila sayang. Berhentilah marah seperti itu, kau jelek"

Luhan tersenyum menatap suaminya yang sangat tampan sekali. Ucapan Sehun semuanya adalah benar, ia akan jelek jika terus terusan marah hanya karena hal sepele. Maka dari itu ia mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa, apalagi sebentar lagi ada anggota baru yang akan lahir.

Keduanya masih terus menyusuri pantai itu. Angin yang menerpa kulit membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Berjalan bersama dengan lengan Luhan yang setia menggandeng mesra suaminya.

"Waktu itu Chanyeol datang ke rumah" Ucap Luhan masih terus berjalan.

"Mwo? Dia melakukan apa padamu, dia tak macam – macam kan? Kenapa sekarang kau baru memberitahuku" Sehun bertanya dengan terkejut. Pasalnya Luhan berbicara disaat seperti ini. Ia yakin Chanyeol datang di waktu yang sudah agak lama.

"Dia meminta maaf padaku Sehun. Chanyeol tak melakukan hal yang macam – macam, malah aku salut padanya"

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Sehun dengan _spontan_ menanyakan hal itu membuat Luhan mengeryit bingung. Jika ia membahas tentang Chanyeol, suaminya ini akan langsung bertanya seperti itu. Sudah biasa dan Luhan menggeleng melihatnya.

"Aishh, jika aku membahas tentang Chanyeol kau selalu menanyakan hal itu. Apakah tak bosan? Aku saja yang mendengarnya sangat bosan sekali"

Sehun melepas pegangannya, mengeratkan pegangan pada pinggang Luhan sekarang. Menempelkan tubuh mereka dari samping karena daerah yang sekarang dipijak adalah daerah yang penuh genangan air beserta ombak kecil disana.

Luhan bungkam saat dirasa Sehun tak membalas sedikitpun ucapannya. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih memegang erat pinggangnya. Menuntun Luhan hingga lutut mereka hampir tenggelam.

"Masih kuat berjalan?" Luhan segera mengangguk, merapat kembali ke arah Sehun yang dengan setia merangkul pinggangnya. Selalu seperti ini jika mereka pergi ke pantai.

"Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Belum"

Sehun tersenyum samar, berhadapan dengan suami cantiknya untuk melihat dengan seksama wajah sempurna pasangannya.

"Kami adalah saudara kandung. Tak akan lama untuk saling menyalahkan apalagi membenci"

"Jadi, kalian sudah berbaikan?" Tanya Luhan dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar.

Sehun mengangguk, merunduk hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Luhan sontak memejamkan matanya tak kala hidung mereka terasa saling bersentuhan. Membuat Sehun tersenyum sesaat sebelum ia mendaratkan satu ciuman pada Luhan. Mengecupnya sesaat dan semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan haus akan kasih sayang dari masing – masing. Menyatakan rasa membutuhkan satu sama lain yang membuat kehidupan mereka lebih bermakna. Luhan merasa ia adalah namja yang sangat beruntung. Mempunyai sosok yang selalu berada disampingnya, menyatakan suatu rasa cintanya melalui perlakuan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Yang jelas Luhan sangat bahagia sekarang. Pertama Sehun yang benar – benar mencintainya juga menjaganya dengan baik. Kedua adalah Chanyeol yang telah mencoba membuka hatinya kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuat dirinya seketika terdiam. Dongsaeng kecilnya, Jinhwan. Ya, Luhan sudah lama tak bertemu dengan dongsaengnya. Ia merindukan Jinwhan. Setelah ini Luhan akan meminta Sehun membawanya pergi menuju rumahnya dulu. Meski nanti Sehun melarangnya keras, ia akan memaksa hingga permintaannya itu terkabulkan.

.

.

.

 __FLASHBACK HunHwan__

 _Di awal musim panas ini sepasang kekasih itu memutuskan mengisi liburannya untuk pergi ke pantai. Ya, Sehun mengajak Jinhwan kekasihnya untuk pergi bersama. Lagipula jadwalnya sedang tak padat sekali dan mengingat ini adalah waktu libur yang sangat pas._

 _Sudah hampir beberapa bulan mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Sehun jelas yang menyatakan perasaannya dahulu dan ternyata Jinhwan pun menerimanya._

 _Sehun adalah tipikal namja yang sangat kaku dengan masalah percintaan seperti ini. Ia masih pemula dan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Jinhwan, ia dibantu oleh sang hyung untuk ini._

" _Kenapa kau mengajakku ke pantai Sehun?" Jinhwan bertanya, berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun. Baginya perbedaan umur yang berjarak enam tahun membuatnya menjadi seperti hubungan adik dengan kakak. Jinhwan selalu mengelak jika Sehun memintanya untuk memanggil dengan embel – embel -hyung-, karena ia tak suka dan ia tak mau._

" _Aku hanya ingin, tapi jika kau keberatan kita akan pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan"_

 _Benar – benar bagi Sehun untuk sekedar sungkan oleh seseorang. Sudah hampir beberapa bulan dan ia masih sekaku dulu. Sehun si keren dalam penampilan dan cupu dalam percintaan._

" _Tidak, aku suka Sehun" Jinhwan mengelak, karenanya nyatanya ia memang sangat suka dengan suasana pantai. Mengisi waktu liburan kuliahnya dan pergi bersama Sehun merupakan sesuatu yang membahagiakan._

 _Perlahan seiring dengan langkah mereka yang semakin lama. Lengan masing – masing yang terjuntai membuat peraduan yang tak sengaja karena ayunan lengan keduanyan. Sehun sedikit melirik ke arah samping, melihat Jinhwan yang masih fokus ke depan. Mengabaikan Sehun yang secara mati – matian agar menahan keinginannya untuk menggenggam tangan itu._

 _GREP_

 _Eh..!_

 _Jinhwan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang nampak tersenyum penuh arti meski masih menatap ke arah depan._

 _Tangan mereka saling bertaut membuat mereka merasakan gejolak aneh yang dirasakan. Sehun hanya punya nyali untuk ini, entahlah Chanyeol hyung bilang strategi untuk lebih romantis adalah berpegangan tangan, dan ia telah melakukannya._

" _Sehun, lihat itu!"_

 _Ia mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Jinhwan yang mengarah pada matahari tenggelam disana. Semakin lama genggaman itu semakin erat, membuat Jinhwan merasa hari ini adalah hari yang indah baginya. Karena selama mereka menjalin hubungan, ia tahu Sehun sangatlah kaku juga tak berpengalaman sedikitpun. Iya mengetahuinya karena Chanyeol berbicara padanya._

" _Jinhwan"_

 _Itu suara Sehun yang memanggilnya, membuat namja mungil itu menoleh dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu._

 _Sehun tersenyum saat melihat paras Jinhwan yang membuatnya gatal untuk tak menyentuhnya. Jemari Sehun terangkat untuk memegang kulit halus tersebut. Jinhwan tertegun, menelan liurnya dengan kasar karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat sekali._

 _Perlahan Sehun merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Jinhwan merasakan jantungnya berpacu sangatlah cepat. Pertama kalinya Sehun memeluk seperti ini dan pertama baginya untuk dipeluk oleh seseorang yang ia cintai selain keluarganya._

 _Mereka saling merengkuh satu sama lain di tengah matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Jinhwan merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Ia menoleh seketika dan mendapati Sehun tengah mengecupi bagian pinggir dahinya. Ia bergetar dengan semua perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya. Untuk ini ia akan menghapus semua sifat kaku yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Sehun mencoba untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dan sedikit demi sedikit membuang sifat kakunya. Jinhwan sangat suka dan ia ingin Sehun lebih untuk mencintainya._

 _Rengkuhan itu terlepas namun masih dengan lengan yang memeluk satu sama lain._

" _Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi namja yang lebih baik. Aku tahu jika aku terlalu kaku untuk masalah ini. Tapi percayalah aku mencintaimu"_

 _Jinhwan tersenyum atas penuturan Sehun. Ia tak menuntut apapun pada Sehun. Namja tampan itu hanya berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya._

" _Aku tak menuntut apapun, aku menerima keadaanmu. Meski aku tahu kekuranganmu hanyalah soal ini"_

" _Terimakasih"_

 _Dan setelahnya mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama dan dekat. Jinhwan tak menyangka jika setelahnya Sehun mulai mencium bibirnya. Ia tak dapat menolak ataupun menyangkal ini. Jinhwan sangat menyukai Sehun, dan ini adalah harapan yang selama berbulan ia pendam. Ia ingin mereka untuk saling berciuman, dan kenyataannya sekarang mereka melakukannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Uhhh Jinhwan mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat dirinya masih menjalin hubungan dnegan Sehun. Ia tak menyangka jika ia akan diajak ke tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan dulu oleh Hanbin. Setiap kali ia merindukan Sehun, ia akan pergi ke tempat ini hanya untuk mengingat kembali kenangan itu dan berakhir menagis sendirian di pantai ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk sampai ke bibir pantai. Jinhwan sontak mengelak dengan alasan jika dirinya benar – benar sedang tidak mau untuk melakukan itu. Hanbin hanya bisa menuruti itu, duduk di pinggir namja mungil tersebut dengan pandangan yang menatap pada hamparan air laut disana.

"Apa Baekhyun mengikuti les memasak?"

"Ya, Baekhyun hyung mengikuti les itu yaa karena ia ingin lebih untuk sekedar bisa memasak"

"Apa nanti ia akan membuka sebuah restoran?"

"Mungkin, itu rencananya dan aku akan mendukung itu"

Jinhwan hanya bisa mengangguk saat percakapan mereka selesai sampai disitu. Memilih untuk kembali menatap kedepan, merasakan angin laut yang perlahan menerpa kulit masing – masing.

"Lalu apa kau akan kembali kuliah?" Jinhwan berdeham sebagai jawabannya "Aku akan kuliah lagi, aku menyayangkan semua waktu yang terbuang dengan sia – sia. Kecelakaan itu membuatku seperti ini" Hanbin tersenyum hangat pada Jinhwan yang nampak merubah raut wajahnya, sebelum lengan itu merangkul bahu sang namja mungil. Mengelusnya perlahan, dan mencoba merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Itu tidak akan sia – sia jika setelahnya kita dapat memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Aku percaya setelah kejadian yang telah terjadi pasti akan ada sesuatu yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

"Ya kau memang benar Hanbin. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya tentang kehidupanmu, seperti yaa mantan kekasih mungkin?" Jinhwan sedikit menimang untuk ini. Terlalu pribadi namun ia harus menanyakan hal itu sebelum dirinya benar – benar untuk mencoba menyukai Hanbin.

"Aku punya mantan kekasih. Ya tak banyak memang tapi aku menikmatinya" Atas ucapan Hanbin, Jinhwan segera melirik ke arah namja disebelahnya, melirik tak suka seakan Hanbin adalah namja liar.

"-Hey bukan menikmati dalam hal aneh, aku menikmati kebersamaan saat kami masih mejadi sepasang kekasih. Kau ini kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Hanbin tiba – tiba sewot(?), berbicara dengan lantang seperti meyakinkan Jinhwan bahwa mereka tak melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh.

"Memangnya aku kenapa, hanya menatapmu memangnya tak boleh?" Hanbin memutar bola matanya malas. Ya inilah sifat asli dari Jinhwan, sedikit angkuh namun sialnya Hanbin menyukainya.

"-Hmmm..ngomong – ngomng mantan kekasihmu ada berapa?" Jinhwan bertanya dengan nada yang membuat Hanbin sedikit terkikik melihatnya. Rupanya rasa ingin tahu terhadap dirinya sangat besar.

"Aku takut kau kaget saat mendengarnya. Tidak banyak, hanya—" Hanbin mengitungnya menggunakan jari membuat Jinhwan mengeryit, menerka jika Hanbin merupakan namja yang suka mempermainkan orang.

"Sepuluh"

"MWOO?"

Jinhwan melebarkan matanya, mendesis bagai ular sebelum ia terdiam sambil memeluk lututnya, menghiraukan Hanbin yang nampak tersenyum sambil memamerkan lesung di pipinya.

Hanbin tertawa cukup keras membuat Jinhwan sontak menoleh, dan menatap Habin dalam. Jika dilihat dari keadaan dekat sepeti ini, Jinhwan tak dapat memungkiri jika Hanbins angatlah tampan, meski Sehun jelas memang masih juara untuk itu.

"Sepuluh kurangi delapan, berarti dua mantan pacarku itupun saat aku masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Ya seperti cinta monyet, aku berpacaran dengan dua namja. Pertama Donghyuk dan yang kedua adalah Ten, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Jinhwan sontak menggeleng, belum apa – apa Hanbin telah memaparkannya membuat Jinhwan tersenyum aneh menatap Hanbin yang menatapnya dari jarak dekat.

"Sekarang giliranmu cantik? Ada berapa mantan kekasihmu dan sebutkan namanya"

Jinhwan merasa ia tak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. Ia hanya mempunyai seseorang yang menjadi masalalunya.

"Aku..aku hanya satu, namanya adalah Sehun"

Hanbin tak percaya, mencibir Jinhwan namun ekspresi namja mungil itu nampak serius. Hanbin sudah menerka jika mantan kekasih Jinhwan akan lebih banyak darinya, namun ternyata Jinhwan hanya memiliki satu bernama Sehun. Uhh berbicara tentang nama itu ia jadi ingat dengan suami Luhan hyung yang bernama sama.

"Aishh, namanya seperti suami dari Luhan hyung"

"Benar, itu adalah mantan kekasihku"

Raut wajah Hanbin seketika berubah. Terheran dan tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Jinhwan. Sehun suami Luhan hyung adalah mantan kekasih Jinhwan yang merupakan adik dari Luhan hyung sendiri.

"Jangan bercanda Jinhwan" Ucap Hanbin, mencerna perkataan Jinhwan sebagai lelucon.

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda. Aku serius Hanbin. Sehun adalah mantanku yang menikah dengan hyungku. Semua berubah setelah aku dan Sehun mengakhiri hubungan dan setelahnya entah ada niatan apa Luhan hyung dijodohkan dengan mantan kekasihku. Mungkin karena aku egois waktu itu dan aku labil, lalu sekarang aku hanya bisa menatap kebahagian mereka dari jauh sedangkan aku, aku bukan apa – apa sekarang" Jinhwan tak sanggup untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya. Mencoba menahan pelupuk matanya agar tak berkedip, namun gagal.

Hanbin yang mendengarnya masih terkejut. Ia belum mau untuk bertanya lagi. Melihat kondis Jinhwan seperti ini, ia yakin Jinhwan sangatlah mencintai Sehun.

"-Aku adalah namja jahat, membenci kebahagiann hyung kandungku sendiri karena keserakahanku pada Sehun. Ya, aku tahu semua sudah terlambat Hanbin dan kau sudah mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya. Maaf jika aku bukanlah orang yang baik"

Hanbin tak butuh menuturan lebih lanjut. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan Jinhwan yang nampak menangis tersedu – sedu dihadapannya. Melihat ini hatinya menjadi sakit, membayangkan kehidupan Jinhwan yang pastinya sangatlah berat untuk itu.

GREPP

Hanbin sontak memeluk tubuh bergetar Jinhwan. Mengelus punggung itu perlahan, menenangkan. Ia memang tak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, namun setelah mendengar penuturan itu membuatnya seolah merasakan betapa terpuruknya Jinhwan dala posisi ini.

"Menangislah sekarang dan untuk besok dan seterusnya kau harus berbahagia"

"Maaf..hiks..aku hanya namja cengeng yang menangisi ..hiks ..masalaluku" Jinhwan berujar dalam dekapan itu, membuat baju Hanbin basah dan ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Mencoba mengelus kepala namja mungil itu. Merengkuh dengan erat tubuh Jinhwan yang membuatnya bergetar. Hanbin akan berusaha membuat Jinhwan bahagia bersamanya. Cukup masalalu yang terus menggerogoti pikirannya, ia ingin Jinhwan membuka hati kembali pada orang lain, termasuk dirinya.

Setelah beberapa lama Jinhwan menangis dalam dekapannya. Hanbin mencoba untuk melepas pelukan itu, memegang kedua bahu tersebut untuk menatap tepat ke arah matanya. Jinhwan nampak sangat menyedihkan dnegan mata sebam juga lelehan air mata yang mnegotori wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Hanbin membersihkan air mata tersebut, tersenyum sesaat sebelu ia ingin mengutarakan apa yang sudah lama ia ingin ucapkan.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat juga sangatlah aneh. Tapi jika sepetri ini terlalu lama aku takut perasaan ini tak akan tersampaikan. Jadi untuk itu aku menyukai, akhh bukan aku mencin..-Saranghae Jinhwan"

Bodoh, bodoh, Hanbin mengucapka itu dengan susah payah karena lidahnya menjadi kelu begitu juga reaksi tubuhnya yang menjadi aneh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan berantakan membuat dirinya nampak sangat aneh dihadapan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia tersneyum manis meski matanya masih sebam sehabis menangis.

Hanbin sangat takut, hanya bisa merunduk dan tak berani menatap Jinhwan. Ia sudah berpikiran aneh – aneh, ia akan menerima jika Jinhwan akan menolaknya mentah – mentah.

"Bodoh, kau mengucapkannya tanpa menatapku. Kau sebenarnya ingin menyatakan cinta pada siapa?" Itu suara Jinhwan yang membuatnya hanya bisa meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. Memegang kedua bahu namja mungil itu untuk menyatakan perasaan namun matanya terpejam seolah berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Bukan untuk kasihan padamu tapi aku sungguh – sungguh dengan ini. Jadi, apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Jinhwan menatap mata itu lekat. Ia memang menganggap ucapan Hanbin sungguh – sungguh, namun ia harus memastiaknnya dulu.

"Benar kau tak sebatas kasihan saja?" Ucap Jinhwan menyelidik.

Hanbin mengangguk kaku, membuat Jinwhan tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Jika seperti ini Hanbin adalha namja yangs angat polos.

"Aku orang jahat dan egois apakah kau masih mau menerima aku apa adanya?" Lagi Hanbin mengangguk yakin. Terserah Jinhwan akan bertanya macam – macam yang terpenting sekarang cintanya terbalas, ia sangat berharap.

Ditengah matahari yang sudah tak nampak lagi Jinhwan hanya bisa menatap paras Hanbin yang sedikit gelap karena mereka mendudkan diri di daerah yang tak ada lampu disekitarnya. Perlahan jemarinya terangkat menyentuh wajah Hanbin. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mempertemukan bibir masing – masing yang mulai menempel secara sempurna. Jinhwan mulai menyesap bibir itu, melumat hingga terjadilah perang lidah diantara keduanya.

Mereka masih berciuman hingga tubuh yang lebih besar terjatuh beralaskan pasir putih pantai itu. Posisi berciuman yang sangat intim, dengan Jinhwan yang berada di atas tubuh Hanbin.

"Ennghhh..."

PLOP

Bibir itupun terpisah oleh salah satu pihak, membuat namja yang terbaring mendnegus kesal.

"Kau tak mau mendengar balasan cintamu itu Hanbin?" Tanya Jinhwan masih berada di atas tubuh itu.

"Tak dijawab pun, aku sudah tahu"

Mereka saling tertawa bersama setelahnya, menatap paras masing – maisng yang sudah mulai gelap karena matahari sudah tak ada lagi di sekita mereka.

Keduanya bangkit, sedikit membersihkan pasir yang menempel pada baju sebelum salha satu lengan merangkul tubuh namja mungil itu. Membawanya tanpa _babibu_ untuk kembali ke mobil untuk pulang. Hari sudah mulai malam membuat mereka segera bergegas. Angin malam yang menerpa kulit sudah tak terasa lagi karena sekarang kehangatan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Membuang suatu ingat kelam dahulu untuk digantikan dnegan sekarang. Intinya Jinhwan menerima Hanbin, mencoba dengan penuh untuk melupakan Sehun dalam hatinya. Sehun sudah bahagia bersama pasangannya, dan ia tak mau kalah dengan masalalunya.

.

.

.

_Depressed_

"Aku pulang dulu ya Kyungsoo, les hari ini sangatlah seru"

"Kau menikmatinya Baekhyun, pulang sana ini sudah malam. Aku takut kau diculik, dan ingat bus apa yang akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Siap bos, aku tahu tenang saja"

"Ok aku duluan ya Baek, Kai sudah menjemputku. Sampai jumpa"

"Aisshh aku sirik, ya sudah sana pergi hati – hati di jalan"

"Makanya cepat punya kekasih, sudah ya sampai jumpa"

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Baekhyn hanya bisa tersenyum sambil langkah itu ia mawa menuju halte tempatnya biasa menunggu bus.

Belum seperempat jalan, sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapannya. Membuat ia mengeryit dan menatap heran seseorang yang kini keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Dengan menggunakan mantel hitam bak mafia yang suka ia lihat dalam tayangan di _televisi._

"Chanyeol?" Seru Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

"Ayo pulang, salju akan turun malam ini aku takut kau kedinginan"

"Pemaksa sekali, aku bisa pulang sendiri lagipula aku tahu jalan pulang"

"Aishhh, kenapa sekarang aku yang memohon padamu. Ayo cepat masuk, tanpa penolakan"

Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak, ikut masuk kedalam dan duduk di kursi depan. Disisinya Chanyeol yang mencoba memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya sendiri kemudian kepadanya.

"Kenapa belum pergi, katanya ingin pulang"

Chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya. Ia menunggu keberanian yang ia timbun dulu dalam dirinya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Ia harus cepat, sebelum Baekhyun diambil oleh orang lain.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku ingin pizza, bolehkah?"

"OK"

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah restoran yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. Baekhyun nampak sangat menikmati makanan yang ia inginkan sekarang. Seloyang pizza ukuran besar dengan toping yang beraneka macam, menu _special_ di restoran ini.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah dihadapannya. Terkikik melihat kelakuan namja manis tersebut, makan bak anak kecil juga berantakan.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil, kemari biar ku bersihkan" Chanyeol mengambil beberapa tissue, membersihkan sisa noda yang mengotori sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau tak makan, ini enak kau harus mencobanya. Buka mulutmu AAAAAA~~"

Chanyeol mengikuti apa perintahnya, memakan potongan pizza tersebut yang yahh rasanya cukup enak di lidah. Bakhyun tersenyum manis, sedikit membersihkan noda di sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tahu pizza ini mahal jadi terimakasih traktirannya"

"Kau bisa memintanya kapanpun"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun berbinar.

"Hmmm..asalkan kau mau untuk jadi kekasihku"

HUKKSS

Baekhyun tersedar saat meminum menuman yang sebelumnya ia pesan. Apakah ia tak salah dengar ucapan tadi, apakah itu permohonan atau sebuah paksaan.

"Aishhh minumlah dengan benar, kau jadi tersedak seperti ini" Chanyeol mencoba membantu Baekhyun, kembali membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit tersiram oleh jus tadi.

"Uhukk..apa..uhuk..aku tak salah dengar? Kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu untuk satu loyang pizza?"

"Aku tak bicara seperti itu. Aku hanya bilang jika kau jadi kekasihku kau akan mendapatkan pizza yang lebih banyak dari ini"

"Berarti kau menyamakan aku dengan pizza. Perasaanmu tak tulus padaku" Baekhyun cemberut, mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya untuk pergi, sebelum lengan seseorang mencekalnya.

"Hey mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara" Tukas Chanyeol sedikit takut.

"Perasaanmu tak tulus padaku, padahal aku berharap untuk itu. Aku bodoh, kau masih mencintai Luhan hyung, dia tak tergantikan olehmu, aku tahu"

Chanyeol bangkit, mensejajarkan posisi untuk berdiri, mencekal lengan Baekhyun sebelum ia bawa pergi tubuh lebih mungil itu keluar dari restoran. Banyak orang yang melihat kearah mereka, dan Chanyeol takut hanya mengganggu pengunjung yang datang.

.

"Kata siapa aku masih mencintai Luhan. Sekarang aku mencintaimu, Luhan hanyalah masalalu kau mengerti bukan?" Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Tapi kau bilang waktu itu jika kau masih mencintai Luhan hyung. Kau tahu seberapa sakitnya aku mendengarnya. Aku hikss..bodoh..hiks..telah menyukai namja..hikss..yang tak menyukaiku. Di saat aku mengobati ..hiks lukamu kau berbicara seperti itu..hikss"

Chanyeol membawa tubuh lebih kecil itu kedalam dekapannya. Jadi waktu itu, jelas saat itu ia masih menginginkan Luhan secara lebih namun sekarang perasaan itu tergantikan dengan namja yang kini berada dipelukannya.

"Itu masalalu, bisakah kau melupakannya. Aku mencoba membuka perasaan pada orang lain tapi ternyata orang itu tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Yasudah aku menyerah jika begitu"

Baekhyun seketika mendongkak, bertemu pandang dengan namja tinggi berstatus dokter tersebut. Apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah dirinya.

"-Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan ini. Jika jawabannya adalah ya aku akan menjagamu dengan baik namun jika tidak aku akan menyerah dan memilih bunuh diri saja. Jadi aku mencintaimu, maukah jadi kekasihku akhh maksudku pendampingku?"

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun, menatap mata jernih itu dan sangat tak sabar menanti jawbannya.

"Ya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, menampilkan wajah rupanwan yang selalu di gandrungi banyak orang. Chanyeol bahagia dengan ini, Baekhyun pilihan terakhirnya. Tak segan untuk meminta mejadi kekasih, ia ingin Baekhyun menjadi pendampingnya hingga nanti.

Berusaha melupakan masalalu yang terus menghalangi langkahnya. Dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa dirinya terlalu lama terjebak dilinggakaran hitam ini, semakin jauh jika ia terus mengikuti dan semakin jauh pula kebahagian yang akan diraih. Namja tinggi itu membuktikannya sekarang, meski pada awalnya ia tak sanggup namun kehidupan mendorngnya seperti ini. Chanyeol patut bersyukur dengan semua yang pernah terjadi, dan untuk selanjutnya ia akna memulai semuanya dari awal lagi bersama Baekhyun.

"Jika kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, maka kau juga harus bersedia menjadi Nyonya Park"

"Ya aku bersedia, asal kau harus membuang semua kenangan masalalumu dan _fokus_ pada diriku seorang"

" _Dengan senang hati Nyonya Park"_

 _ **Tubicontinyueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~`~~~~**_

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan ff gaje saya. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih ya yang udah review favs sama follow, bukannya mau nampang tapi gimana ya ff tanpa review Cuma bikin author down hehe. Tapi benaran saya gak nyangka bisa banyak reviewnya, ini bisa disebut banyak karena saya masih pemula.

Ok yang nanya di PM maaf ya gak bisa bls semua, gak tau kenapa ffn suka error atau mungkin gk ada kuota wkkw.

Janjinya mau end Chap 12 mana? Sorry ching masih ada beberapa yang belum dijelasin disini takut gak nyambung dan maksain kesannya. Episode(?) depan mereka minal aidzinan(?), ini happy end lohh plus baby Hunhan lahir. Tapi menurut reader mending Haowen atau Ziyu, atau malah kembar aja gitu? Ayo jawab saya bingung ini milih babynya yang mana.

..

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | CHAPTER 13

Tittle : Depressed

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( Ikon )

A/N :Disini saya Cuma memperjelas ya kalo couplenya ada Hunhan, Chanbaek, ama Binhwan tapi saya fokuskan sama Hunhan ada unsur menjelek - jelekkan tokoh saya ciptakan ff ini (?) Juga Luhan punya keluarganya semua member juga kecuali Sehun yang mutlak punya saya bhaqq ^o^

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Sehun terpaksa dijodohkan dengan putra dari kerabat orangtuanya bernama luhan. Hal pertaman yang membuat sehun aneh kepada orangtuanya adalah kenapa ia bisa dijodohkan dengan namja yang mengidap depresi seperti luhan?**_

.

.

 _._

 __Sebelumnya__

 _Berusaha melupakan masalalu yang terus menghalangi langkahnya. Dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa dirinya terlalu lama terjebak dilinggakaran hitam ini, semakin jauh jika ia terus mengikuti dan semakin jauh pula kebahagian yang akan diraih. Namja tinggi itu membuktikannya sekarang, meski pada awalnya ia tak sanggup namun kehidupan mendorngnya seperti ini. Chanyeol patut bersyukur dengan semua yang pernah terjadi, dan untuk selanjutnya ia akna memulai semuanya dari awal lagi bersama Baekhyun._

" _Jika kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, maka kau juga harus bersedia menjadi Nyonya Park"_

" _Ya aku bersedia, asal kau harus membuang semua kenangan masalalumu dan fokus pada diriku seorang"_

" _Dengan senang hati Nyonya Park"_

.

.

_Depressed_

Kembali pada rutinitasnya, Sehun maupun Luhan sudah sibuk di pagi hari ini. Lebih tepatnya Luhan dengan semua pekerjaannya sekarang, memasak makanannya untuk sarapan, mempersiapkan keperluan Sehun dan semacamnya. Sungguh ia menikmati setiap rutinitas yang mereka jalani setiap hari. Menjadi seoranya Nyonya Oh memang seperti ini, meski Sehun selalu melarang jika Luhan harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

Luhan selalu mengelak saat Sehun akan mempekerjakan seorang untuk membantu Luhan di rumah. Dengan alasan tak logis Luhan menjawab, jika hal itu akan membuat dirinya mati beku hanya terdiam di kursinya dengan manis dan menatap seseorang yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Akhir – akhir ini tangan Luhan gatal jika tak menyentuh pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak, bersih – bersih dan menyiram tanaman. Itu masih ia lakukan sebelum kandungannya belum masuk bulan kesembilan. Dan sekarang Luhan hanya melakukan satu dari ketiga kebiasaannya itu, memasak.

"Aku berharap ini tak akan lama. Tunggu aku dirumah OK, jangan kemana – mana" Itulah hal yang selalu Luhan dapatkan dipagi – pagi sebelum Sehun benar – benar pergi ke rumah sakit. Berbicara seolah dirinya adalah anak dibawah umur yang butuh lebih dari sekedar pengawasan.

"Aku tahu dan kau selalu mengulangnya. Bisakah sekali saja, aku bukan anak kecil Sehun" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, tersenyum sesaat melihat bagaimana perubahan drastis dari sang istri sekarang. Lebih berisi dan sangatlah menggoda.

Luhan menggerutu saat langkahnya ia bawa menuju tempat pencucian piring. Sehun terskikik melihat Luhan yang menggerutu seperti itu, mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang hanya akan membuat Sehun terus terbahak jika ia benar – benar mendengarnya secara jelas.

"Kau tak ingin mengantarku sampai depan, padahal aku menginginkan itu" Sehun berpura – pura acuh saat dirasa Luha meliriknya dengan sekilas. Namja tampan itu sontak mengambil tas kerjanya juga kunci mobil dan melangkah untuk segera pergi.

Luhan yang masih pada posisinya sontak berbalik. Mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dan segera menyusul sehun dari belakang.

"Sehun kau menyebalkan"

Sehun yang berada di depan sontak berbalik menatap Luhan yang dengan susah payah berjalan mendekat. Namja tampan itu sedikit kasihan melihanya, dan dengan cepat menuntun Luhan untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau yang mengacuhkanku, kenapa kau yang marah"

"Dasar tak peka, kau semakin menyebalkan. Jangan harap pulang nanti kau tidur dikamar. Aku tak akan membukakan pintu untukmu"

"Benarkah? Kau jahat sekali sayang"

Luhan melepas dekapan itu, mendelik kearah Sehun seakan dirinya benar – benar kesal sekali.

"Kenapa aku harus bohong, aku tidak diajarkan untuk berbohong oleh keluargaku"

Sehun mengiyakan, tak ingin lebih lama lagi memperdebatkan hal sepele seperti ini. Mencoba untuk menatap arloji ditangan dan sekarang waktunya untuk pergi.

"Aku tak bisa lama – lama Ok, aku berangkat ya. Jaga anak kita, ini sudah masuk bulan ke sembilan, jadi bersiaplah"

"Dan aku ditinggalkan seperti ini. Kau memang tak berprikemanusiaan"

Sehun terbahak melihat reaksi Luhan yang selalu saja marah jika dirinya sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan. Luhan menjadi sangat _sensitif_ sekali akhir – akhir ini.

"Aishhh, kenapa kau selalu marah sayang. Aku takut bayi kita kenapa – napa didalam sana"

"Tenang saja aku akan menjaganya. Cepatlah pergi kau akan terlambat, dan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini"

Sehun mengecup sesaat dahi juga bibir Luhan sebelum ia benar – benar pergi. Luhan tersenyum manis saat Sehun selalu memperlakukan seperti tadi. Inilah sesuatu yang membuat Luhan semakin menyayangi Sehun. Namja dingin itu memberikan perhatian yang lebih kepadanya, membuat Luhan tak akan menolak apapun yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Ok aku berangkat ya hati – hati dirumah"

"Ne, hati – hati"

Setelahnya Luhan kembali measuk kedalam rumah. Sambil mengelus perut buncitnya Luhan kembali ke arah dapur untuk melanjutkan acara bersih – bersihnya. Ini memang membuatnya sedikit lelah, tapi tidak apa – apa. Eomma bilang jika ia melakukan beberapa pekerjaan proses persalinan nanti akan lebih lancar.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau akan pulang malam lagi?"

"Ne, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Bersama Hanbin?"

"Sendiri, tapi aku bersama supir tenang saja"

Wufan sempat tak mengijinkan jika Jinhwan pergi sendiri apalagi menggunakan mobil. Trauma dulu masih saja melekat pada benaknya, Wufan takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sang dongsaeng.

Jinhwan mendapat kecupan didahinya kemudian tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Wufan cukup erat. Setelah kecelakaan itu Wufan sangatlah _protektif_ padanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena karena dirinya Wufan menjadi seperti ini. Tak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari pasangan, melainkan memperhatikan dirinya dengan sangat baik.

"Ok, hyung pergi dulu. Ingat jangan terlalu lama, hyung akan marah jika itu terjadi" Jinhwan bernostalgia lagi dengan masa kecilnya. Wufan memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil lagi, dan Jinhwan hanya bisa membatin melihatnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandar pada kursi di ruangan pribadinya. Memijit pelipisnya sesaat, merasa kondisi tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang.

Merasa bosan di waktu istirahat seperti ini. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyalakan _televisi_ di ruangan itu. Menghilangkan rasa bosannya, dan mencoba untuk menonton acara _televisi_ barang sesaat saja. Saat dirinya tengah nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, seseorang mencoba membuka pintu ruangannya dengan pelan. Chanyeol sontak menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang sangat ia harapakan kehadirannya.

"Apa kau mengganggumu?" Seru seseorang dengan tubuh lebih mungil, masih memegang pegangan pintu dengan kepala yang menyembul darisana.

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk lebih masuk kedalam. Jika seperti ini, sakit yang ia rasakan tak terlalu menyiksa.

"Jinhwan bilang kau sedang sakit, benarkan?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai masuk sambil meletakkan kantung yang ia bawa pada meja di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau bertemu dia dimana?"

"Saat aku berbelanja tadi. Dia bilang kau sedang tak enak badan. Kenapa tak bilang padaku jika kau sakit, menyebalkan"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan tersebut, sebari menyandar pada sisian _sofa_ ia perlahan memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu sontak mendekat, menyentuh dahi sang kekasih dan terkejut karena suhu tubuhnya tinggi.

"Kau demam, kau izin dulu saja aku takut kondisimu semakin parah jika terus memporsir tenagamu" Baekhyun sontak memeluk tubuh yang terasa besar saat ia rengkuh. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih dengan lengan Chanyeol yang mulai mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku membawakan makanan. Kau harus makan, biar aku suapi. Aku tahu kau belum makan sekarang" Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu, membuka isi kantung bawaannya dan membuka kotak makanan yang kini ia pegang.

"Aku tak sempat membuatnya sendiri, jadi aku membelinya tadi" Chanyeol membenarkan posisinya, mungkin sakit kepalanya ini disebabkan karena kurang teraturnya pola makan.

Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol dengan perlahan, sesekali membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Namja tinggi itu hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, sambil memakan bubur itu .Ya, ia sudah cukup matang untuk berkeluarganya. Chanyeol sangat ingin, namun ia haru benar – benar meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri juga namja manis dihadapannya.

"Napsu makanmu baik, apa buburnya enak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tak pergi ke tempat les?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai menyuapinya kembali. Baekhyun menggeleng"Aku bisa izin dulu, kau sakit dan aku tak akan konsen jika terus memikirkanmu" Chanyeol sontak tersenyum mendengarnya. Baekhyun adalah sosok namja yang selalu membuatnya merasakan perhatian yang lebih. Meski kekanakan namun Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, setidaknya ia mencoba mencintai Baekhyun secara tulus.

"Kau sangat perhatian sekali, kemari biar aku peluk" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, memberi _intrupsi_ untuk namja manis itu masuk kedalam dekapannya. Baekhyun merasakan deru napas yang menggelitik area lehernya saat tak sengaja Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. Suhu tubuh Chanyeol terasa hangat saat ia dekap, mungkin karena ia sedang demam.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau pikir aku tidak"

Chanyeol tertawa masih saling mendekap satu sama lain. Untuk sekarang Chanyeol tak akan berharap pada masalalu. Sekarang sudah ada sosok baru yang mulai mengisi hatinya juga menemani hari – harinya. Chanyeol merasa inilah takdir yang sesungguhnya, semua yang terjadi di masalalu perlahan mulai terkikis, malah hampir terbuang. Meskipun begitu Chanyeol akan tetap mengenang itu semua, untuk menjadikan dirinya pribadi yang lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya.

.

.

_Depressed_

Jinhwan menatap beberapa kantung belanjaan yang ia pegang sekarang. Sambil berpikir untuk dirinya memilih hanya terdiam seperti orang dungu di sini atau masuk ke dalam rumah dihadapannya. Jinhwan menatap bangunan itu tak yakin pasalnya rumah itu adalah rumah dari Luhan hyung juga Sehun.

Ada rasa sakit saat ia menyadari jika sekarang dirinya akan bertemu dengan hyungnya. Bukan mengenai rasa cintanya pada Sehun, melainkan rasa bersalahnya yang sangat teramat karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas. Jinhwan mengakui kesalahannya, dan ia akan meminta maaf pada Luhan hyung juga Sehun, nanti.

Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai berjalan menuju bangunan itu. Dengan jantung yang terus berdetak tak karuan, ia hanya bisa terus membuang napasnya dalam. Sesuatu terus memukul tepat pada jantungnya, seolah jika ia tak meminta maaf sekarang rasa penyesalan itu akan terus menggerogoti perasaannya.

.

.

Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit kesusahan, Luhan mulai berjalan menuju lantai bawah untuk membuka pintu karena sedari tadi bel berbunyi. Luhan menerka – nerka siapa yang datang pada jam – jam kerja seperti ini. Ibu mertuanya pasti sedang sibuk apalagi Chanyeol yang tengah berada di rumah sakit.

Ia mulai menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan. Entahlah perutnya terasa sakit beberapa hari ini, mungkin benar kata Sehun jika ia terlalu lelah.

Perlahan ia meraih gagang pintu. Membukanya untuk menatap siapa yang datang.

Saat pintu itu benar – benar dibuka, Luhan terdiam beberapa detik. Menatap siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini, dimana seseorang itu adalah dongsaeng kandungnya. Jinhwan berapa dihadapannya sekarang, menatapnya dengan pandangan dalam yang membuat Luhan ingin segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Jinan"

"Luhan hyung"

Untuk rasa rindunya yang hampir lama, Luhan segera mendekap tubuh itu saat ini juga. Membuat Jinhwan tak habis pikir saat tubuhnya didekap oleh Luhan hyung sekarang.

Ini tak sesuai apa yang ia bayangkan. Ia pikir ia akan diacuhkan malah diusir jika barang sedikitpun ia menginjakkan kaki di bangunan ini. Luhan hyung tak seperti itu tapi Sehun, dirinya tak yakin jika namja tampan itu akan memaafkannya .

"Kau kemana saja, hyung sangat merindukanmu" Itulah yang Luhan ucapkan saat beberapa lama mereka tak bertemu. Jinhwan tersenyum dalam dekapan itu, sudah lama dan ia merindukan suara milik hyungnya untuk ia dengar.

"Maaf hyung, untuk semua yang terjadi aku minta maaf" Ucap Jinhwan, menahan sesuatu yang akan meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan, semuanya hanya karena sosok namja yang sulit untuk ia lupakan, dan pada akhirnya ia melakukan hal yang sangat buruk seperti ini. Jinhwan baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa semua hal yang pernah terjadi dimasalalu hanyalah rangkayan kenangan yang harus di jalani, bukan untuk kembali direnggut jika perpisahan datang menghampiri. Semua takdir yang menentukan, meskipun pada awalnya memang sulit namun seiring berjalannya waktu pasti kita akan menemukan jalannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Jinhwan menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menangis karena bersalah juga terharu, ini adalah hal yang ia nantikan.

.

Luhan mengajak Jinhwan untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Menuntunya hingga namja mungil itu terduduk di ruangan keluarga yang nampak sangat nyaman. Rumah ini memang tak terlalu luas, namun nampak sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Kau ingin minum apa Jinan?"

"Tidak hyung, aku tak mau merepotkan. Lagipula kandungan hyung sudah masuk ke bulan sembilan, duduk saja karena iku ingin bicara"

"Baiklah"

Luhan menuruti apa yang diinginkan Jinhwan. Duduk disebelahnya sambil tak hentinya ia memasangkan senyum ceria pada Jinhwan. Namja cantik itu tak tahu jika apa yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya membuat hatinya semakin teriris. Luhan hyung pasti tak tahu siapa yang menyebabkan dirinya mengalami kondisi terburuk dalam hidupnya, hanya bisa tersenyum karena Luhan hyung benar – benar tak mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi. Ini semua karena Jinhwan, dongsaeng kandungnya.

"Kenapa diam saja"Jinhwan tersentak sebelum ia kembali tersadar akan lamunannya, tersenyum sesaat sebelum ia mulai berbicara.

"Bagaiman kabar hyung?"

"Aku selalu baik, kau sendiri?"

" _Aku mungkin dalam kondisi tidak baik, karena melihat senyumanmu hyung"_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku..ya aku baik"

Benar jika namja mungil itu dalam keadaan baik. Setelah melakukan pengobatannya kondisi Jinhwan berangsur membaik, namun tidak dengan kondisi batinnya.

"Syukurlah, hyung tahu kondisimu hanya dari Chanyeol saja. Dia bilang kau sudah boleh pulang" Jinhwan menatap hyungnya dalam "-Maafkan hyung yang waktu itu tak mengetahui siapa yang berada di dalam mobil. Hyung sungguh tak tahu, entah harus menyalahkan siapa dan hyung hanya bisa meminta maaf padamu. Kau mau memaafkan hyung?" Jinhwan segera menggeleng, bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Niatannya datang kesini untuk meminta maaf pada hyungnya bukan sebaliknya.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada hyung. Untuk kecelakaan itu, itu semua bukan salah siapapun. Aku mungkin terlalu ceroboh, hingga tak mengetahui situasi tempat. Jadi, aku meminta maaf untuk semua yang telah terjadi"

Luhan sontak memeluk kembali tubuh yang lebih mungil itu. Membuat Jinhwan tak bisa untuk menahan tangisannya. Semua yang terjadi pada hyungnya adalah kesalahannya. Ia terlalu egois waktu itu hingga menghalalkan segala cara. Dan kondisi hyungnya yang terganggu selama ini disebabkan oleh kematian orang tuanya, namun naas ia malah memperburuk kondisi dengan melakukan hal jahat pada Luhan hyung yang jelas tak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

"Kau tak salah apapun. Itu adalah cobaan untuk keluarga kita" Jinhwan terus memeluk tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menatap Luhan tanpa bisa ia sentuh. Sesuatu mendesaknya untuk tak melakukan itu, dirinya terkunci dan tak boleh berdekatan dengan Luhan.

Setelahnya mereka saling mengutarakan kerinduannya satu sama lain. Sudah lama tak bertemu membuat mereka merasa siatuasi ini snagat berbeda. Ada kecanggungan didalamnya, dan Jinhwan dan Luhan dapat merasakan itu. Namun pada akhirnya suasan kembali mencair. Membuat Jinhwan -membatin akan apa yang kini ia lihat. Luhan memang tak tahu apa – apa soal banyaknya kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya. Jinhwan tak sanggup membeberkan semua hal pada Luhan karena ia tak sanggup.

"Sudah masuk bulan ke sembilan, sebentar lagi ia akan lahir"

"Aku ingin segera melihat keponakanku"

Luhan mengelus perut buncit itu sesaat, juga Jinhwan yang terus saja tersenyum bahagia. Tak terasa bola kehidupan memutarnya terlalu cepat, membuatnya sedikit terkejut jika kehidupannya sekarang sangatlah berubah. Ada yang pergi hingga datang, saling berganti dan Jinhwan mulai belajar bersyukur atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Mereka masih saling berbincang di ruangan keluarga itu. Sesekali Luhan akan membuat lelucon yang membuat Jinhwna tertawa, juga menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangganya pada sang dongsaeng. Luhan sangat senang jika ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya, dan dongsaengnya adalah orang yang sangat ia harapakan untuk itu.

Selah beberapa detik mereka terus saling tertawa, karena cerita – cerita yang mereka bicarakan tersebut. Luhan seketika merasakan kontraksi pada perutnya. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit, juga sangalah pegal. Jinhwan yang melihatnya sontak panik karena melihat air ketuban hyungnya pecah. Dengan kebingungan Jinhwan mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan hyung. Ya, ia harus segera menghubungi seseorang. Tidak untuk Sehun karena dipastikan tak akan diangkat, juga Luhan hyung yang lupa menaruh ponselnya dan disini belum dipasang telepon rumah. Jinhwan kebingungan, hingga salah satu orang yang dapat ia hunbungi adalah Chanyeol.

"Enghh..sakitt..awhhh"

Jinhwan menenagkan Luhan yang nampak sangat kesakitan. Mencoba mengatur napas sang hyung untuk lebih tenang. Ia berusaha untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" _Hallo,... gawat. Luhan hyung akan melahirkan"_

.

.

Ranjang itu didorong di tengah koridor rumah sakit itu. Luhan terus saja merasakan kontraksi pada perutnya. Ia mungkin akan melahirkan sekarang, namun ia belum melihat salah satu keluarga yang lainnya selain dongsaengnya juga Chanyeol. Luhan sangat mengharapkan itu, namun rasanya untuk sekarang tidak mungkin.

"Sehun..akhhh..dimana?" Luhan dengan susah payah bertanya pada Chanyeol yang ikut mengantarkan menuju ruang operasi. Dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri pelipisnya Luhan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk merasakan ini.

"Sakittt...akhhhh"

"Tenang Lu, Sehun akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau harus melakukan operasi tanpa menunggu Sehun datang"

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang nampak sangat panik sekarang. Maklum saja ini kali pertamanya bagi Luhan seperti ini.

Jinhwan berulang kali menenangkan hyungnya yang nampak sudah tak tahan merasakan sakit. Hingga mereka harus berpisah saat pintu ruangan operasi sudah didepan mata. Chanyeol tak ikut masuk kedalam, karena tugasnya bukanlah untuk menangani pasien melahirkan. Dengan peluh yang membanjiri pelipis, namja tinggi itu mencoba untuk membersihkannya. Jinhwan disana hanya bisa terdiam menunggu di kursi yang berada di sana.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" Ucap Chanyeol, mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jinhwan.

"Ya seperti itulah. Aku meminta maaf padamu, untuk semua yang pernah aku lakukan"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, kau tak salah apapun. Harusnya kau meminta maaf pada Luhan juga Sehun saja" Chanyeol mengusap bahu yang lebih sempit darinya. Chanyeol tahu jika Jinhwan sudah sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Aku bingung harus meminta maaf pada siapa. Aku merasa bersalah pada semuanya, Luhan hyung, Sehun, juga kau. Aku minta maaf" Ucapan yang nampak sangat miris saat Chanyeol menatapnya. Jinhwan yang ia kenal memang bukanlah seorang yang jahat. Namja mungil tersebut adalah sosok yang polos dengan semua perlakuan lembutnya, bukan untuk mencelakakan orang lain.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum samar, menertawai kebodohan mereka berdua "-Kita sama – sama bodoh, seharusnya kita tidak melakukan ini. Masalalu hanyalah masalalu dan sekarang kita harus melihat kedepan, masih banyak orang yang lebih menyayangi kita" Jinhwan membenarkan itu. Mereka sama – sama bodoh, terjebak dalam masalalu dengan takdir yang membuat mereka menderita. Tak seharusnya mereka melakukan itu, namun mereka bisa apa karena semua telah terjadi. Hanya bisa memperbaiki semua yang pernah dilakukan keduanya.

Tak menyadari ada seseorang yang nampak berlari kearah mereka berdua. Dengan wajah panik, juga peluh yang menghiasi sekitar dahinya.

Jinhwan menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang telah dinanti. Chanyeol tersenyum, saat melihat Sehun sudah tiba disini. Menyambutnya, dengan merentangkan kedua tangan bermaksud untuk memberi pelukan selamat, meski bayi Luhan belum lahir.

Namun ternyata namja yang baru datang itu menepis lengan Chanyeol. Menatap ke arah namja mungil yang masih terdiam pada posisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?"

Jinhwan mengeryit bingung atas pertanyaan Sehun.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya yang dibalas decihan oleh Sehun.

"Kau apakan Luhan hingga ia berada disini sekarang?"

Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan nada dingin, meretakkan hati Jinhwan sekarang. Sehun menuduhnya melakukan hal buruk pada Luhan. Ia mengerti, namun sekarang ia sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan tak mau melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi.

Chanyeol segera menahan Sehun yang sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu pada Jinhwan. Sebelum semuanya menjadi buruk, mereka harus segera menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Hey maksudmu apa, Jinhwan tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Malah dia yang membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit karena Luhan akan segera melahirkan" Chanyeol mengucapkan apa yang tak bisa Jinhwan jelaskan, kelewat takut untuk mengucapkan itu sebab Sehun sudah menilainya sebagai seorang yang jahat.

"-Tenanglah Sehun, Luhan sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan kau tidak boleh menuduh Jinhwan sembarangan"

Sehun urung untuk menyalahkan Jinhwan saat mendengar penjelasan hyungnya. Bukannya Sehun tak percaya, namun kejadian lalu membuatnya menjadi takut jika Luhan berurusan dengan Jinhwan lagi.

"Maaf Sehun, aku memang salah. Tapi aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi karena..." Jinhwan tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya, mencoba menengadah agar air mata itu tak meluncur bebas "-Karena..hiks..aku sudah sadar sekarang jika tak sepatutnya aku melakukan itu. Jadi, aku minta maaf padamu Sehun"

Sehun tak dapat untuk membalas permintaan Jinhwan barusan. Entahlah, ia belum sepenuhnya yakin akan ucapan itu sebelum ia melihat bukti pasti.

"-Maukah kau memaafkan aku Sehun?"

Jinhwan memohon dengan sangat pada namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya tersebut. Sehun terduduk di kursi ruangan tunggu tepat disebalahnya, menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sehun mengusak rambutnya asal, sebelum menatap Jinhwan yang berharap cemas disebelahnya.

"Kau adalah dongsaeng dari istriku Jinhwan.." Sehun menautkan jemarinya "-Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Aku tahu sekarang bukanlah waktu untuk mempermasalahkan ini. Kita telah menjadi keluarga yang seharusnya saling menyayangi"Papar Sehun dengan tulus. Menyadari jika seharusnya mereka seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau telah memaafkanku?" Tanya Jinhwan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau adalah dongsaengku, kita adalah keluarga"

Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam segera tersenyum saat menatap kedua namja itu. Ya, ia menyadari jika sekarang mereka telah menjadi keluarga.

Chanyeol segera duduk ditengah kursi tersebut. Merangkul kedua pundak namja tersebut. Memberika senyuman tulus pada keduanya.

Ia menginginkan _moment_ seperti ini, dimana mereka hidup dengan akur tanpa adanya perselisihan. Lupakan semua masalalu itu, membuka cerita baru yang membuat mereka bangkit lagi untuk menjadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Jika terus saja mereka terjebak pada masalalu, maka jaminannya adalah keterpurukan pasa situasi yang sama.

"Kita semua adalah keluarga ingat itu"

.

.

_Depressed_

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam lamanya, akhirnya sosok mungil yang kini berada di gendongan Sehun telah lahir kedunia. Sosok mungil berjenis kelamin laki – laki itu menangis di pangkuan sang ayah. Sehun menatapnya iba sekaligus sangat bahagia. Tak menyangka jika secepat ini ia sudah menjadi sosok ayah yang sempurna.

Seluruh keluarga menyambut kelahiran itu dengan bahagia, begitu pula dengan pasangan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau akan memberikan nama apa hyung?" Jinhwan menanyakan perihal nama yang baik untuk anak pertama hyungnya.

Luhan nampak berpikir sebelum salah seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Wufan menyela perkataan Luhan.

"Bagimana jika Kevin Wu, itu nama yang sangat keren sekali"

"Ya, hyung ini adalah anak Sehun bukan anakmu. Kenapa kau menyisipkan margamu pada anak Luhan hyung" Jinhwan protes, sesekali tersenyum saat bayi mungil itu menggeliat di pangkuan sosok ayahnya.

Wufan merengut, tersenyum masam saat mendengar celotehan Jinhwan. Ya, dia memang selalu salah #Cupcup.

Sehun menimang – nimang nama yang akan ia berikan pada anak pertamanya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan nama dari beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin ini akan cocok.

"Bagimana jika Haowen..Oh Haowen"

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menyandar pada ranjang. Tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepangkuannya.

"Ya, Haowen nama yang bagus sayang. Selamat datang Haowen anakku"

Luhan mengucapkan kata – kata itu tepat ditelinganya, seperti berbisik hingga membuat bayi mungil itu menggeliat sesekali berusaha untuk membuka matanya yang masih nampak tertutup.

"Terimakasih Lu" Sehun mengecup dahi itu dalam. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki istri seperti Luhan dan ia akan terus menyayangi juga mencintai sosok cantik yang telah memberikannya seorang putra.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup berulang kali pipi gembil Luhan.

"Aku juga" Luhan bersemu saat mengucapkannya, karena berulang kali Sehun mengecupi pipinya dan itu membuat Luhan bahagia sekali. Sehun berhenti sesaat ketika melihat bibir Luhan yang masih terkatup itu. Mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya bermaksud untuk mencium bibir Luhan.

"Sepertinya kita semua harus segera pergi" Ucap seseorang yang menatap apa yang akan keduanya lakukan. Sehun sontak mejauhkan wajahnya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aishhhh jika seperti ini aku jadi merindukan Baekhyun, aku ingin segera memiliki anak dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol berseru tanpa berpikir, membuat sang eomma memukulnya tepat dikepala. Chanyeol meringis, menatap jengkel pada eommanya yang menggerutu "Kau jangan macam – macam dengan calon menantuku, harus menikah dahulu baru memiliki keturunan, awas saja kau jika sampai melakukannya dulu dengan Baekhyun tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan" Sooyoung berucap dengan suara yang tinggi, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk patuh karena takut melihat eommanya marah seperti tadi.

"Oh ya, kalian tahu tidak jika Wufan hyung sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" Jinhwan menatap Wufan yang sudah melebarkan matanya kearahnya. Jinhwan tidak takut, jangan salah.

"Kalian tahu dokter Zitao, sebenarnya Wufan hyung sudah beberapa kali berkencan dengannya"

"Aishhhh, Jinan kau membongkar semuanya" Wufan berucap frustasi, melihat kejahilan dongsaengnya. Ia hanya beberapa kali berkencan namun belum juga untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Mereka semuanya tertawa, menatap Wufan yang menjadi bahan ejekan semuanya.

"Aishh sudahlah jangan terus menertawakan Wufan. Bagimana jika Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang, kita adakan pesta nanti. Untuk menyambut cucu pertama eomma" Usul Soyoong pada semuanya.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut mengangguk setuju. Mereka merasakan kebahagian yang Luhan maupun Sehun rasakan. Mereka telah menjadi keluarga sekarang. Wufan, Jinhwan, Chanyeol, Sehun maupun Luhan. Mereka sudah menjadi bagian keluara, saling menyayangi dan percaya pada satu sama lain. Meskipun sebelum ada sesuatu maslaah yang terjadi, namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka semua mulai beranjak dewasa, dengan pemikiran yang berbeda pula. Memulainya dari awal dan menghapus masalalu yang pernah terjadi. Tak memungkiri jika kenangan itu masih berbekas barang sedikitpun, namun mereka yakin semua itu adalah jalan dimana mereka akan menemukan kebahagian lainnya. Seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Ohgfjfhfjiodisklk... akhirnya end juga. Meskipun rasanya masih ada yang belun dijelasin disini. Maaf ya gak bisa ngasih sesuatu yang special setelah hiatusnya saya beberapa minggu lalu. Sesuatu mendesak saya untuk stuck pada buku – buku pelajaran, dan itu sontak membuat saya frustasi jungkir balik karena kangen sama ffn.

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang telah menyempatkan untuk menbaca, review, favs, follow. Saya bukan apa – apa tanpa kalian.

Baby Haowen udah lahir, bagaimana suka gak?

Ini nanti masih ada epilognya, jika berminat review yaa heheh

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK SEMUANYA...


	14. EPILOG

HUNHAN | DEPRESSED | EPILOG

Tittle : Depressed

Author : Larasafrilia1771

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Yaoi

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Wu Yifan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jinhwan ( Ikon )

A/N : Gak nyangka ff ini akhirnya end juga. Ini saya bawa epilog, ya mudah – mudahan pada seneng ama cerita kelanjuntan ini.

.

.

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Cerita tentang kehidupan baru HunHan dengan Haowen buah hati pertamanya. Bersama dengan keajutan kisah asmara BinHwan dan ChanBaek.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

_HunHan_

Pagi – pagi sekali rumah milik keluarga kecil Oh itu sudah heboh dengan suara tangisan seseorang. Ya, maklum saja dirumah ini ada anggota baru yang masih menginjak umur baru beberapa bulan saja dan pantas jika bocah berumur delapan bulan yang kini berada di gendongan Sehun terus menangis hampir sesegukan. Entah apa yang diinginkan bocah kecil itu, Sehun tak tahu dan sialnya Luhan sedang pergi berbelanja.

"Haowen sayang..cup cup jangan nangis ne" Sehun berkali kali menimang – nimang buah hatinya, berusaha untuk menenangkan sang anak. Diberikan mainan tidak mau dan lagi susu formula yang berada di botol di tepis bocah itu, membuat Sehun frustasi saja. Jika melihat kelakuan sang anak, Sehun berpikir jika Haowen berprilaku tak jauh dari dirinya.

Lagi tangisan Haowen semakin menjadi. Membuat Sehun semakin panik dan mencoba untuk memeriksa popoknya atau barang kali ada sesuatu yang membuat anak itu tidak nyaman. Namun nyatanya nihil, tak ada tanda – tanda untuk itu.

"Sebentar ya, mommy pulang sebentar lagi"

Sehun mengelus kepala sang anak penuh sayang. Susahnya menjadi seorang ayah siaga untuk sang anak. Memikirkan ini membuat Sehun merasa kasihan pada Luhan, pasti sang istri sangat kelelahan melebihi dirinya yang bekerja.

"Cupp..cupp..Haowen sayang jangan nangis ya mommy sebentar lagi pulang" Sehun berkali – kali menenagkan Haowen yang masih saja menangis meski tak senyaring tadi. Sehun tersenyum merasa Haowen lebih tenang, sesekali mengecup pipi sang anak dengan sayang. Tak menyangka jika sekarang ia memiliki darah dagingnya sendiri.

Perlahan tangisan itu mereda, membuat Sehun berhenti untuk menimang Haowen pada pangkuannya. Sehun tak bisa untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat Haowen yang sudah terlelap damai di bahunya. Dengan bibir sedikit terbuka membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu, namun urung karena takut membangunkannya.

Merasa yakin jika sang anak sudah terlelap akhirnya Sehun merebahkan tubuh mungil itu pada box bayi yang ada di kamar sang anak sendiri. Membenarkan posisinya dahulu, sebelum ia menatapi bocah kecil itu yang sedikit menggelliat dalam tidurnya.

"Daddy sayang kamu nak, jadilah anak yang baik"

Senyum bahagia jelas sekali terpatri pada wajah dinginnya. Sehun bahagia memiliki seorang anak dan suga istri yang sangat sayang kepada.

Ya, setelah kejadian itu berlalu. Hidup mereka jauh lebih tenang dan tak ada yang bisa mengganggu kebahagian mereka sekarang, karena Sehun rasa semuanya telah menemukan kebahagiannya masing – masing. Jinhwan juga Chanyeol hyung, mereka telah berhasil melawan ego masing – masing.

CKLEKK

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh seseorang membuat Sehun segera menoleh. Disana Luhan dengan wajah cemasnya segera menghampiri ke arah box bayi.

"Apa Haowen menangis?"

"Ya, sebelumnya ia menangis"

"Kau sudah memeriksa popoknya?"

"Sudah"

"Ia ingin susu?"

"Sudah, dan ditepis"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih _fukos_ menatap sang anak. Ini hari libur, mungkin tak apa – apa untuk merepotkan Sehun untuk mengurus Haowen barang sebentar. Lagipula Sehun tak terganggu untuk itu.

"Apa kau terganggu dengan Haowen?"

"Terganggu apa, dia darah dagingku" Elak Sehun pada sang istri. Lagipula kenapa ia harus terganggu dengan hasil olahraga malamnya bersama Luhan.

"Aku salut padamu"

Sehun mengeryit mendengar ucapan itu. Merangkul bahu Luhan seketika, dan mencium pipi sang istri dengan sayang.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang berguna untukmu" Luhan terenyuh, merasa hatinya menghangat saat Sehun mengucapkan itu. Sehun sudah sangat berguna baginya, jadi apa lagi. "Kau sudah sangat berguna Sehun" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat dan dibalas serupa olehnya.

"Aku bahagia Lu, terimakasih untuk semuanya" Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan, menyatakan jika ia benar – benar bahagia bersama Luhan sekarang. Meski dulu sempat ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun cemas, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Sehun mengetahui jika takdir tak sesuai dengan arah pemikirannya.

"Lihat Haowen sudah tidur pulas Lu"

"Lalu?"

"Kau itu tak peka sekali aiishhhh" Gemas Sehun pada istrinya, mencubit pipi berisi Luhan kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

"Ini masih siang Sehun, nanti malam bagaimana?" Sehun bungkam, seraya berpikir. Ya tidak masalah seperti itu, mungkin Luhan takut jika Haowen kembali bangun dan menangis, membuat kegiatan mereka akan berantakan nanti.

"Jangan pergi kemana – mana dulu ya, aku masih rindu padamu" Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan. Sikapnya menjadi lebih manja dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa akhir - akhir ini Sehun selalu melakukan itu, hanya saja ia takut Luhan tak perhatian lagi padanya.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi manja sekali. Sekarang adalah kebalikannya, suamiku yang butuh perhatian lebih dan aku harus melayaninya, begitu?" Protes Luhan meski masih terdengar lembut ditelinga Sehun.

"Kau memang harus melayaniku setiap saat Lu" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Luhan sangat yakin jika Sehun akan menciumnya. "-Apa benar kau ingin aku cium sekarang?" Pertanyaan yang sangat tiba – tiba Sehun berikan tepat ditelinganya. Luhan yang terpejam segera membuka lebar – lebar matanya, merasa dipermainkan sekarang.

Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun, membuatnya meringis dibuat – buat. Malas ia melayani candaan Sehun, ini tak lucu padahal ia berharap sekali jika Sehun mencium bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, ya sudah aku pergi ke rumah Baekhyun dulu. Mereka sedang berkumpul dan aku tak mau gagal untuk arisan ini" Luhan secepatnya melenggang pergi dari hadapannya Sehun. Sebelumnya sang suami mencekal lengannya, namun segera ditepis oleh Luhan. Dasar, siapa sekarang yang tak peka.

"Luhan sayang, apa kau ingin meninggalkan aku lagi bersama Haowen disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, kau bilang tidak terganggu. Aku akan pulang agak malam jadwalku padat hari ini, lagipula kau libur bukan" Luhan yang ingin kembali melangkah terus saja terhalang karena lengan Sehun yang mencekalnya.

"Sayang, jangan marah OK. Sini biar aku cium lagi" Dengan cepat namja tampan itu memegang bahu sang istri. Menyatukan bibir itu dengan seketika dan Luhan sedikit meringis karena gerakan yang terlalu cepat, bibirnya terasa sakit bertabrakan dengan bibir Sehun.

Luhan mendorong dada bidang itu yang sudah kelewatan mencium bibirnya. Melumat, menghisap serta menggigit. Ia tak mau tampil berantakan untuk acara nanti.

"Seh..unnhhh..Emphhh..Stopphh" Sehun tetap gencar menciumi bibir sang istri dengan ganas. Ia sebal dengan Luhan yang ingin pergi lagi meninggalkannya dirumah, sungguh ia masih menginginkan Luhan disini dan tak pergi kemana – mana.

"Aishhh..Sehun kau ini kenapa, aku hanya pergi sebentar saja ini acara penting" Luhan protes, membenarkan kembali tatanan rambutnya dan seketika pergi menuju meja rias. Ia sudah berdandan tadi dan sekarang harus berantakan lagi.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tega sekali. Baru saja pergi sekarang kau pergi lagi. Aigoooo AKU MENCINTAIMU" Teriakan Sehun membuat Luhan yang sedang berkaca seketika melebarkan matanya. Ia mendecih sebal dan segera berlari menuju asal suara tangisan itu. Gara – gara Sehun berteriak tadi, Haowen terbangun lalu menangis.

Luhan segera menggendong bocah kecil itu di pangkuannya. Menimang – nimang agar tangisan itu mereda. Berkali – kali Luhan memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Sehun dan namja tampan itu bungkam, ia mengaku salah.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau Sehun, lihat dia ketakutan karena suara teriakanmu..Uhh cup cup Sayanggg" Haowen yang berada di gendongan Luhan masih menangis, hingga beberapa detik kemudian suara tangisan itu reda dan tergantikan dengan suara Sehun yang meminta maaf.

"Aku lupa sayang, maaf ya Haowen jagoan daddy"

"Tak akan ku beri jatah, omongan tadi aku tarik kembali"

"Luhan sayang, tidak kumohon maafkan aku"

"Terserah"

Luhan segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun untuk pergi menuju dapur. Ia akan membuatkan susu formula untuk anaknya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap Luhan sedih. Ia tak akan mempan dengan rengekan Sehun. Ingat namja tampan itu sudah besar, bisakah bersikap sedikit dewasa. Luhan berpikir jika pemikirannya terhadap Sehun yang angkuh nan dingin ia tarik semua, karena pada kenyataannya Sehun yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sosok yang manja dan kekanakan. Ini menyebalkan, namun sialnya ia sangat mencintai namja itu.

.

.

_BinHwan_

Jinhwan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, melangkah dengan menenteng sebuah kantung kertas yang dengan eratnya ia pegang. Namja mungil itu tanpa tunggu lama segera berjalan menuju rumah berpagar hitam tersebut. Itu rumah yang ditempati Hanbin juga Baekhyun, memang tak terlalu besar namun Jinhwan merasa nyaman jika berada di rumah tersEBut. Oh ya sebelumnya ia pernah menginap di rumah ini dan apa yang ia rasakan tak seberuk yang dipikirkan. Intinya rumah itu sangat nyaman.

.

Bel pintu rumah berbunyi beberapa kali membuat sang pemilik rumah yang sedang bersantai segera berjalan menuju ke arah pintu.

Hanbin menerka – nerka siapa yang datang. Mungkin saja Baekhyun hyung yang sudah lelah berkencan dengan dokter Chanyeol dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ya, Hanbin merasa terabaikan sekarang karena Baekhyun jarang pulang karena ia sering menginap di _aparthemen_ milik kekasihnya.

CKLEKK

Pintu pun akhirnya dibuka, menampakan sosok mungil yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan mengenakan V- neck hitam bermotif zigzag yang dipadukan dengan _jeans_ membuat Hanbin menatap Jinhwan takjub. Ia baru ingat jika _fashion_ milik sang kekasih memang patut diacungi jempol.

"Kau selalu membuatku terpesona" Celetuk Hanbin yang membuat Jinhwan merona.

"Aku memang keren binnie~, jadi bolehkan aku masuk?" Tanya Jinhwan dan Hanbin lupa jika dirinya belum mempersilahkan sang kekasih masuk.

"Tentu saja, pintu ini selalu terbuka untukmu" Ucapnya sebari merangkul pundak yang lebih rendah itu, menuntun Jinhwan untuk masuk kedalam.

.

"Untukmu"

Jinhwan menyerahkan kantung kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja. Aku membelinya saat berada di pusat pertokoan tadi, kupikir itu cocok untukmu"

Hanbin menatap sepasang sepatu ber merk berwarna merah yang diberika Jinhwan. Ia tak menyangka akan dibelikan ini oleh kekasihnya. Hanbin berterimakasih, namun ia sedikit sungkan.

"Ini mahal Jinan, aku tak bisa menerimanya"

"Aishhh, kau ini kenapa begitu. Aku membelikannya khusus untukmu. Masalah harga kenapa kau terlalu sungkan begitu, lagipula aku kan kekasihmu" Protes namja mungil itu karena Hanbin mengelak peberiannya. Hanbin berpikir sejenak, mungkin sekali ini saja hadiah mahal ini ia terima.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, atau aku akan marah"

"Ey,ey, ey OK OK aku terima. Aku sungguh menyukainya, hanya saja aku sungkan ini terlalu mahal"

"Berhenti berbicara tentang harga. Aku tahu barang – barangmu juga bermerk kenapa kaget aku beri barang mahal lagi"

"Aishh, hanya saja itu aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri Jinanie" Hanbin mendekat ke arah Jinhwan, merangkul bahunya kembali seraya mencium sekilas pipi itu. "-Terimakasih hadiahnya sayang. Saranghae" Jinhwan tersenyum malu saat mendengar ucapan Hanbin ditambah dengan namja tampan itu yang menciuminya secara bertubi – tubi.

"Jangan bahas masalah ini lagi, aku benci perhitungan soal harga, itu menyebalkan. Lagipula aku bisa memberikanmu lebih dari ini" Hanbin mengelak dengan ucapan tersebut. Meskipun Jinhwan memang terlahir dari keluarga berkecukupan, ia tak mau merepotkan siapapun.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kekayaanmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan ketulusan, ingat itu" Jinhwan tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu. Hanbin juga terlahir dari keluarga berkecukupan, namun kehidupannya jauh berbeda dengan Jinhwan yang selalu dalam kemewahan. Hanbin memilih untuk menjadi pribadi yang sederhana.

Hanbin mengaku jika ucapan Jinhwan itu terlalu berlebihan. Meski kekasihnya bisa memberikan lebih dari ini, namun tetap saja Jinhwan terlihat sangat angkuh untuk itu. Ya, dirinya harus menerima kekurangan Jinhwan, yaitu terlalu angkuh dan seenaknya. Hanbin menerimanya, sangat.

"Jadi kapan rencana Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol menikah?"

"Mereka? Entahlah Baekhyun hyung belum berbicara lebih lanjut. Mungkin secepatnya, lagipula mereka sudah melakukan hubungan badan. Aku takut jika tidak secepatnya Baekhyun hyung akan hamil"

Jinhwan menatap Hanbin tak habis pikir. Dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu, tanpa beban apapun dan Jinhwan hanya bisa menganga menatapnya.

Merasa perubahan mimik muka yang aneh sang kekasih. Ia segera meluruskan ucapannya, benar – benar ucapan tadi adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.

"Bukan bukan, maksudku mereka sudah terlalu lama berpacaran. Aku rasa mereka harus secepatnya melakukan pernikahan. Ya begitu" Hanbin berpura – pura jika ucapan tadi adalah salah. Ia meralatnya dengan menjelaskan ulang ucapan itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh sayang"

"Ehhh"

"Jadi mereka sudah melakukannya? Cepat sekali" Ucap Jinhwan seraya berpose layaknya seseorang yang sedang berpikir.

"-Jadi, kapan giliran kita"

"Mwooo"

.

.

.

_ChanBaek_

"Chanyeol-ahh aku takut" Baekhyun berulang kali merengut, mengusap – usap perut ratanya tersebut. Baekhyun sedang ketakutan sekarang, ia takut Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa takut? Aku akan bertanggung jawab sayang. Lagipula ini darah daging kita" Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Tapi kapan kau akan menikahiku. Sungguh aku takut sekali jika benar ada janin di perutku. Kita sudah melakukannya. Ahhhh banyak pemikiran negatif menguasi isi kepalaku" Baekhyun frustasi, mendudukan dirinya di sofa _apathemen_ milik Chanyeol dengan bantal yang ia letakan di atas kepala.

"Aku selalu mengulang perkataanku untuk segera menikahimu. Tapi sebelumnya kau selalu bilang jika belum siap, lantas sekarang setelah aku memperkosamu kau akan siap aku nikahi?"

Ya, sebelumnya Chanyeol selalu bilang pada Baekhyun masalah pernikahan mereka. Berulang kali hingga Baekhyun pusing sendiri untuk memikirkannya. Chanyeol selalu memintanya untuk menjawab ya, namun Baekhyun terus saja mengulur waktu dengan alasan jika dirinya belum siap. Dan setelah mengalami tanda – tanda aneh setelah mereka melakukan hubungan badan, Baekhyun baru menyadari jika dirinya harus secepatnya menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku pasti mau menikah denganmu Yeoll"

"Tapi kenapa kau terus berkata belum siap, apa aku belum meyakinkan untukmu?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—Akhhh sudah – sudah kau harus cepat – cepat menikahiku. Kau harus tanggung jawab"

Chanyeol terkikik melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Jika sudah terlanjur seperti ini Baekhyun baru mau untuk segera ia nikahi.

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Bagai tersambar petir namja manis itu menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Matanya sudah berkaca – kaca ingin menangis. Chanyeol tak sungguhan mengucapkan hal itu, ia hanya mencoba mengetes kekasih manisnya ini.

"Jika tidak mau ya sudah biar aku adukan pada eomma. Kau rupanya menyebalkan Yeoll. Aku benci padamu" Baekhyun berdiri, mencoba melangkah mengambil tas miliknya yang tergeletak di meja kerja Chanyeol. Ia ingin pergi sekarang, Chanyeol menyebalkan dan ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Hey, mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol saat beberapa langkah lagi Baekhyun akan membuka pintu. Chanyeol yang panik segera menghampiri namja manis tersebut. Mungkin saja perkataannya tadi menyinggung Baekhyun, sungguh Chanyeol tak sungguhan mengatakannya.

Diraihnya lengan Baekhyun, menempelkan tangan mungil itu pada pipinya. Baekhyun sudah meneteskan air mata, ia sakit hati dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi.

"Aku tak sungguhan mengatakan itu Baek, aku akan menikahimu secepatnya. Jika perlu sekarang, biar aku hubungi eomma dan dijamin semuanya akan beres" Ucap namja tinggi itu seraya menghapus air mata yang berada di wajah kekasihnya.

"Itu terlalu terburu – buru..hikss"

"Kau yang memintanya bukan, sudah jangan menangis aku hanya bercanda" Direngkuhnya tubuh Baekhyun, mengusap helayan rambut halus tersebut. Baekhyun menangis sesegukan di dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah, ucapannya terlalu diluar batas hingga membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Maaf ne, aku hanya bercanda"

"Bercandamu berlebihan, aku sakit hati"

Chanyeol mengecup dahi itu sesaat, merasa hatinya merasakan sakit yang sama mendengar tangisan kekasihnya meskipun teredam oleh tubuhnya.

Namja tinggi itu menuntun Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk di sofa itu. Masih tetap memeluk, Chanyeol tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun barang sedikitpun, ia mengaku salah.

"Aku ingin kita segera menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, kau mau kan Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja, itu memang cita – citaku dari dulu"

"Kita akan bicarakan ini pada keluargamu juga aku. Tentang persiapan pernikahan kita nanti" Baekhyun mengangguk, seraya memeluk lebih erat tubuh tegap sang kekasih.

"Tapi, memangnya tak apa jika di hari pernikahan nanti aku sudah mengandung, aku takut bajunya terlalu kecil"

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa saat mendengar ucapan itu. Benar jika dilihat dari dekat perut Baekhyun sedikit membuncit meskipun belum terlalu besar. Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan jika nanti Baekhyun akan mengenakan baju pernikahan dengan perut yang besar.

Baekhyun segera memukul lengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terus saja tertawa. Suara bassnya membuat telinga namja manis itu terganggu, suara menggema dan menyeramkan.

"Berhenti tertawa, aishhh kau menyebalkan" Baekhyun memukul sayang lengan Chanyeol, merajuk hingga mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang gemas segera mencium bibir itu seketika, melumat, menyedot hingga Baekhyun kualahan sendiri.

Desahan terdengar kala ciuman itu semakin intim saja. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, menatap Baekhyun yang masih membuka matanya meski bibir mungil itu perlahan membalas lumatannya. Aishh, mungkin saat ini Chanyeol harus segera menuntaskan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Salahkan hormon lelakinya yang berlebih, sejak dulu ia belum melakukannya dengan siapapun namun sekarang setiap ia ingin Baekhyun pasti siap melayaninya.

"Satu ronde saja OK, pleasee~~"

.

.

.

_Happy_

Hari berganti hari dan setelah mendapatkan libur beberapa hari Sehun akhirnya harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Dengan menggendendong jagoan kecilnya, Sehun juga Luhan berjalan menuju ke arah mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman depan. Haowen sedari tadi berada di gendongan daddynya, belum mau berpindah karena bocah kecil itu masih ingin bersama Sehun.

"Haowen daddy pergi kerja dulu ya, Haowen dengan mommy dulu OK. Pulang nanti daddy akan belikan mainan" Ucap Sehun pada sang anak. Bocah kecil dengan wajah yang mewarisi ketmpanan sang daddy hanya bisa menggeleng, jika ia belum mau untuk berpisah.

Luhan mencoba mengambil alih gendongan sang anak dari Sehun. Haowen menurut meski wajahnya sedikit menampakkan kekesalan, meski tidak menangis.

"Mau mommy bikinkan jus strawberry tidak, Haowen kan sangat suka itu" Luhan mencium pipi gembil anaknya gemas. Meskipun tak menunjukkan tanda – tanda keimutan seorang anak kecil, namun Haowen tetaplah bocah yang akan merajuk jika ingin sesuatu. Sungguh Luhan juga bingung karena anaknya ini percis sekali dengan Sehun. Semuanya dari wajah hingga sikap, mereka sangat mirip.

"Ok, aku pergi dulu ya sayang" Sehun mengecup dahi sang istri sebelum ia pergi, lalu berganti mencium wajah sang anak dengan sayang. Sehun merasa bahagia sekarang.

"Dadah Haowen, jangan nakal OK"

"Dadah daddy, hati – hati" Balas Luhan dengan suara yang dibuat – buat.

Akhirnya Sehun pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Menyalakan mesin itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Luhan tersenyum sekilas dengan tangan yang melambai ke arah Sehun.

"Kajja, Haowen mau jus strawberry bukan" Ucap Luhan sambil melangkah dengan lengan yang menggendong sang anak. Mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah kembali sebelum suara seseorang yang membuatnya kembali berbalik lalu menatap kedua namja yang ia sangat kenali tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Luhan hyung, asihhh Haoweniiee hyung merindukanmu" Itu Jinhwan dengan hebohnya mengecup pipi sang hyung kemudian mengambil alih bocah yang terlihat bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Kalian mengagetkan saja sepagi ini. Dan Jinan kenapa kau tak kuliah?" Tanya Luhan pada sang dongsaeng yang sedang menggendong Haowen. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, ia juga tak tahu kenapa Jinan tak pergi ke kampus sekarang, karena setahunya Hanbin sudah berangkat pagi tadi.

"Hari ini tak ada dosen yang mengajar, jadi aku ikut Baekhyun pegi ke rumah hyung. Lagipula aku rindu keponakanku, Iya kan Haowen" Luhan menggeleng menatap sang dongsaeng tersebut lalu mempersilahkan kedua namja itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Mereka kini berada di ruang makan milik keluarga kecil Oh. Dimana Luhan yang sibuk menyiapakn beberapa hidangan yang baru saja ia masak dengan Jinhwan yang membujuk anaknya supaya makan. Luhan tersenyum sesaat melihat bagimana telatennya Baekhyun menyuapi Haowen. Luhan tahu sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menjadi seperti dirinya.

"Hyung, anakmu hebat sekali makannya tidak rewel. Aku ingin anakku seperti Haowen nantinya" Baekhyun berucap dengan tangan yang mengelus perut ratanya tersebut. Dari arah Luhan berdiri, namja cantik itu sedikit heran dengan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan dan yang dilakukan seperti ada yang menjanggal.

Jinhwan yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah hyungnya segera menyenggol Baekhyun yang nampak tak sadar telah berbicara barusan. Baekhyun segera tersadar jika apa yang ia lakukan membuat Luhan menyipit kearahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum hambar yang sebelumnya melirik Jinhwan sesaat.

"Hyung, kau perlu tahu jika Baekhyun sekarang sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol" Jinhwan mengucapkan itu tanpa beban sama sekali. Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam, namun ia bahagia.

"MWOOO?" Respon Luhan yang berlebih membuat keduanya saling melempar senyum. Baekhyun merogoh sesuatu dalam tas yang ia bawa. Menaruh sebuah undangan di meja makan tersebut.

"Undangan pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol. Jangan lupa untuk datang"

"Kenapa kalian baru memberitahuku sekarang" Luhan segera menghampir ke arah meja makan. Meraih undangan tersebut dan menatap sebal ke arah keduanya.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau sibuk jadi aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula semuanya sudah seratus persen siap"

"Aishhh.. Kalian ini benar – benar" Luhan mendesis, menatap Haowen sesaat yang mencoba untuk memakan makanannya meski terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Aku juga tak menyangka jika Chanyeol sudah berani menyentuh Baekhyun sebelum mereka resmi menikah, si tiang listrik itu benar – benar" Celetuk Jinhwan, yang memang dirinya pun tak menyangka dengan ini. Namun ia senang setidaknya Chanyeol bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

"Selamat ya Baekhyun, aku senang mendengarnya. Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik, jangan menyia – nyiakannya atau kau menyesal" Itulah ancama Luhan yang diberikan padanya. Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, tak menyangka jika mereka akan menjadi satu keluarga.

"Aku iri pada kalian, kapan giliranku dengan Hanbin" Jinhwan merengut sambil membersihkan noda yang berada di wajah Haowen menggunakan _tissue._

"Selesaikan dulu kuliahmu Jinan, nanti juga Hanbin akan siap mempersuntingmu. Asal kalian harus saling percaya satu sama lain" Nasehat Luhan untuk dongsaengnya itu. Jinhwan yang mendengarnya menjadi tak merengut lagi. Wajahnya berubah senang mendengar nasihat dari hyungnya, benar juga lagipula ia pun masih sangat muda. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, tentunya saat ia sudah lulus nanti.

Baekhyun mengusak rambut Jinhwan dengan sayang. Ia telah menganggap Jinhwan sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Ingat itu Jinan, aku merestuimu dengan Hanbin tenang saja" Baekhyun berucap sambil terkikik, membuat Jinhwan menepis lengan itu karena menurutnya itu memalukan.

"Lagipula Hanbin sudah cocok sekali denganmu. Ia bercerita padaku, dan sepertinya akan ada kejutan setelahnya..upss aku keceplosan" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya cepat karena tak menydari apa yang barusaja ia bicaran. Itu kode keras, dan jangan sampai Jinhwan mati penasaran.

"Kejutan apa hyung? Hey ka jangan menyimpannya sendirian" Jinhwan yang penasaran mendesak Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

"Aishhh aku keceplosan tadi, sudah – sudah jika aku beri tahu nanti bukan lagi menjadi kejutan. Bodohnya aku"

Jinhwan yang menatap Baekhyun segera berpikir mengenai kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Hanbin. Uhh, ia terus menerka apapun di dalam isi kepalanya. Ia tak akan mendesak Baekhyun mengatakan itu, namun setidaknya ia tahu jika Hanbin akan memberikan kejutan yang entah berupa apa. Jinhwan hanya menunggu, meski dirinya sangat gemas juga penasaran.

"Ayo kita buat kejutan untuk Sehun, Chanyeol dan Hanbin"

.

.

.

_Sehun_

Dan dimalam itu Sehun pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Setelah mendapat pesan dari sang istri, ia segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk menganganti pakaian. Ya, Luhan mengirim pesa padanya jika sekarang ia dan sang anak berada di rumah lamanya. Setelah mengganti pakaian, ia segera mengecek arloji dan sekarang masih pukul delapan malam.

Sehun kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Berjalan menuju kediaman milik keluarga Wu tersebut. Ia sangat merindukan istri dan anaknya.

.

.

_Chanyeol_

Sama seperti sang dongsaeng, Chayeol pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia berpapasan dengan Sehun sebelumnya, dan mengatakan jika ia akan pulang dulu ke rumah lalu pergi ke rumah lama Luhan. Chanyeol juga mendapat pesan jika Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah lama Luhan. Ia segera bergegas dan sebelumnya ia pulang dulu ke apathemen untuk mengganti pakaian. Kira – kira Baekhyun ingin apa ya, ia curiga.

Setelah ia tiba di aparthemen, Chanyeol segere bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Mengambil kunci yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya lalu pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

_Hanbin_

Di jam delapan malam ini Hanbin tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Memang tugas itu telah ia kerjakan di jauh hari dan sekarang ia hanya mengedit untuk memperbaiki jika ada yang salah dari tugasnya.

Namja karismatik itu merenggangkan otot – otot yang terasa kaku, maklum ia sudah ber jam – jam berhadapan dengan layar monitor hingga tak terasa sudah lama ia melakukan itu. Lupa akan makan malamnya dan sekarang ia lupa untuk mengecek ponselnya, jika begini Jinhwan akan marah besar.

Lengannya mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai beralaskan permadani itu. Mencoba membuka kunci dan melihat apakah ada pesan dari Jinhwan atau tidak. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, banyak pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya juga beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Hanbin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menatap ponsel itu linglung hingga beberapa saat ia membaca pesan masuk paling bawah. Dimana Jinhwan mengatakan jika ia harus datang ke rumahnya sekarang. Tanpa tunggu lama ia segera melesat mengganti pakaiannya, menyambar kunci mobil dan segera melaju ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Ketiga namja cantik yang sedang menghias meja mekan itu berulang kali mengecek ponsel mereka masing – masing. Sedari tadi belum ada balasan dari masing – masing namjanya, membuat mereka kesal juga sedikit khawatir.

"Apa mereka akan datang?" Tanya Baekhyun sebari menata piring di meja makan tersebut.

"Mereka pasti datang, awas saja jika tidak" Jinhwan menimpali dengan bibir yang mempout lucu. Ia memang sedang kesal namun entah kenapa semakin imut saja.

"Ini bukan pesta sebenarnya, hanya pertemuan keluarga. Aku hanya ingin kita lebih dekat sebagai keluarga, kalian tahu bukan namja – namja kita selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" Ucapan Luhan segera diangguki oleh mereka. Benar juga, beberapa minggu kebelakang ini semuanya nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing hingga mereka merasa waktu kebersamaan sedikit terkikis.

Disaat mereka masih menata apa yang kurang di meja makan tersebut, akhirnya ketiga namja yang ditunggu – tunggu datang. Mereka datang secara bersamaan, membuat Luhan, Baekhyun maupun Jinhwan tersenyum merekah melihatnya. Mereka sangat tampan sekali malam ini, padahal bukan acara kecan yang biasanya anak remaja lakukan.

"Mommy~~"

"Baekkie~~"

"Jinaniee~~"

Mereka bertiga merentangkan tangannya mengintrupsi untuk segera memeluk pada pasangannya tersebut. Tanpa tunggu lama mereka langsung berhambur untuk memeluk maisng – masing namjanya. Mereka merindukan ini, terutama Luhan entahlah kenangan semasa ia belum memiliki anak terulang kembali.

"Mommy aku merindukanmu..Cup" Ucap Sehun sambil mencium dahi Luhan.

"Baekkie~, aku tahu kau merindukanku" Itu ucapan Chanyeol yang terlalu pede dan dibalas desisan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jinaniee~, maafkan aku tak membalas pesan darimu" Jinhwan memeluk erat kekasihnya, tidak masalah jika Hanbin tak membalas pesannya asalkan ia menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"No problem yang penting kau datang, aku senang" Jinwha memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dengan erat, seakan sudah lama sekali mereka tak bertemu.

Jinhwan melepas pelukan itu, menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Hanbin yang ia tekan hingga membuat bibirnya maju beberapa senti kedepan.

"Kau tampan sekali..Cup" Jinhwan mencium lagi bibir Hanbin, kemudian memeluk leher itu kembali. Uhh, ia merindukan Hanbinnya karena sudah agak lama mereka tak bertemu karena kesibukan Hanbin sendiri.

"Aku memang tampan" Ucap Hanbin padanya.

.

Merasa waktu terasa begitu cepat, juga perut masing – masing yang sudah meronta ingin diisi. Akhirnya atas intrupsi Luhan mereka semua duduk di kursi masing – masing. Luhan tahu ketiga namja ini pasti belum makan. Sehun juga Chanyeol yang baru pulang kerja juga Hanbin yang pasti sibuk dengan persiapan ujiannya.

"Kau juga makan Lu" Ujar Sehun saat istrinya sedang mengambil makanan untuknya.

"Iya, sebentar aku siapkan dulu untukmu"

Mereka makan dengan tenang, meski diselingi candaan dari Chanyeol. Masing – masing meraskaan kebersamaan ini, nyaman dan kekeluargaan. Tak menyadari jika dulu mereka adalah sosok yang tak saling mengenal juga ada sama masalah diantaranya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu semua berubah, malah sangat berubah membuat masing – masing namja atu berpikir apakah ini kebahagian yang sebenarnya. Jelas, meski awal mereka sulit meraih kebahagian itu namun seiring berjalannya waktu takdir mempertemukannya. Membuat sebuah kanvas varu yang siap untuk mereka buat ukiran baru.

Intinya mereka semua bahagia. Tak penting jika masalalu kembali mengusik lagi. Mereka sangat paham dan akan menghiraukan itu. Karena yang terpenting adalah kebahagian masing – masing yang harus terus dijaga juga saling percaya.

"Lu aku tak melihat Haowen. Anakku dimana?"

"Dititipkan pada eomma. Sekarang kita nikmati dulu triple date ini"

"Apa saat ini kita kembali menjadi remaja?"

"Kau sudah hampir tigapuluh tahun, kau sudah tua Yeollie"

"Kita yang masih remaja, iya kan Hanbiniie~?"

"Aku tak setuju denganmu"

"Aishh, menyebalkan. Terserahmu"

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

Endingnya gak gereget banget tanpa NC yang biasa suka nimbrung. Abis lagi puasa sihhh jadi nahan untuk bikin begituan.

Oh ya kalo yang suka baca wattpad aku punya akun *Gkadaygnanya" dengan nama yang sama. Disitu bagi yang suka sama Binhwan couple coba liat deh, ya meski baru post satu doang trus belom ada yang baca lagi#Sakit.

Ok semoga epilog ini gak ancur banget hehe.

Maaf kalo typonya banyak banget, udah di edit tapi suka ngaco gitu maklum abis saurr heheh


End file.
